Family is the most important thing
by Antoni
Summary: Sometimes he thought god was trying to punish him. What he didn t know was, what he was punished for. I don t own anything.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote the story because of the result of the poll on my profile. Meaning, a new Addek fanfic.

I hope you`ll enjoy it.

I don´t own anything. Sad but true.

xxxxxxx

Chapter 1

He didn`t know what to do. What was the right thing to do? He just found out that his wife is pregnant and only a couple of minutes later he found out that his ex-girlfriend was pregnant too. Sometimes he thought god was trying to punish him. What he didn`t know was, what he was punished for.

Flashback

"Derek, can we talk?" his wife Addison asked carefully. She had noticed that he was trying to avoid her. Of course she did and she also noticed how he looked at Meredith Grey.

"Acutally I have a surgery scheduled in 20 minutes."  
"Please Derek, it`s important and it won`t take long." She said desperately fighting for his attention.

"Can`t this wait Addison? I`m really in a hurry."  
"Wait until when? Tomorrow, next week, or maybe until next year?"

"I`ll be home around 7. Then we can talk." He said and walked off without a further look at her. No sorry no anything.

"Please be there." She whispered to herself close to tears and he heared it.

End Flashback

Of course he wasn`t there. She didn`t even know when he came home or when he left for work because she neither heard him when he came home nor when he left early this morning for work.

Flashback

"You didn`t show." She simply said the pain visible in her eyes. She didn`t try to hide her disappointment.

"There was an emergency."

"And no one else could have covered it? Damn Derek you`re not god! You have a wife and she asked you to come home because there is something important to talk about." Tears streaming down her cheeks like cascades.

"Well, I have time now, if it`s so important." He said annoyed.

"You don`t even want to talk. Why don`t you just say it? Say it and I`m out of here!"  
"Say what?"

"That our marriage is over. That you don`t love me anymore. That you love Meredith Grey."  
"For gods sake Addison." He yelled but softened instantly when he noticed her change of expression. She didn`t look sad any longer, she looked frightened. "I said I was trying."

"But I don`t see it. I don`t see any of it." She said with a shaky voice.  
"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted this to be different."  
"What did you want to be different?"

"I wanted this to be a happy moment Derek. This should be a happy moment." She said quietly. This wasn`t the strong Addison anymore. This was the hurt Addison. The Addison who was ignored and left alone. The one who no longer could be strong. This Addison was different and he didn`t notice until now.

"Add. What are you trying to tell me?" he asked now, his voice softer than before, softer and more loving than in a really long time, now as he noticed for the first time that this was a different Addison.

"I`m pregnant Derek."  
"Wow." He simply said. Not exactly the reaction she had hoped for but at least didn`t he start yelling.

"That`s all? Looking shocked and saying wow?"  
"Addison I didn`t expect anything like that, at all."

"You think I expected that when I fainted two days ago?"  
"You fainted?" he asked frightened.

"Yes and they paged you but you obviously didn`t think that I was important enough to show up."

"I`m sorry, I was busy and"  
"It`s okay. You don`t have to explain yourself. I`ve known you for a long time now Derek. I know what is important to you and I`m no longer important for you."

"Addison, I`m sorry. Okay? You are important don`t you dear think something different! I was just distracted."

"That`s hard to belive."

"Addie."  
"Just drop it Derek."

"Fine, have you had an ultrasound yet?"  
"No only a blood test. I have an ultrasound in about 30 minutes. That`s why I wanted to tell you so badly"

"Can I come?" he asked carefully. The baby wouldn`t make anything that had happened better but maybe it was a good start. Maybe it was a new beginning for them as a

married couple.

"Of course you can come. This is our baby."  
"Thank you. Can I hug you?" He asked unsure. He knew very well that there was a lot to make up for.

"Yes please." She hoped it was a knew beginning. There wasn`t anything she wanted more than to go back to where they once were. To be as happy as they were a couple of years ago.

"I want you to know that I still love you Addison. It`s just, it`s still hard for me. But I`m working on it."

They found out that Addison was only 4 weeks along and that everything was okay. But there was something unexpected at the screen. There were two emryos visible on the screen.

End Flashback

That moment they couldn`t exactly tell what was bigger. The joy or the shock. After all their marriage was still not on good terms. And actually it was irresponisble to bring a baby in such a relationship.

Flashback

"Dr. Shepherd, do you have a minute? There`s something we have to talk about."  
"Sure Dr. Grey. "

"What`s this about?" Derek asked smiling.

"I`m just going to say that. Okay?"

"Okay." He was amused. Her uncertainty was so cute.

"I`m pregnant. 13 weeks to be exact."

"You have got to be kidding me."  
"I`m not. Why would I be kidding about something like that?"

"Sorry, it`s just that Addison just told me that she`s pregnant too."  
"I guess congratulations then."

"Mer, I`ll be there for you and this baby. I won`t leave you alone."  
"What will Addison say about this?"

"I don`t care. She`ll need me in the next couple of month even more as we`re having twins, but you need me too. You`re young. You have no experience with babies at all and you once told me that you don`t want children. Are you even keeping it?"

"Yes I will keep it. I wasn`t sure at first but now I am sure. I`m having this baby."  
"Then I`ll be there." He said still in shock.

End Flashback

"Der? Derek? DEREK!" Addison yelled after she had said his name too often for her taste without getting a response.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"Where are you with you thoughts?"

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Why?"  
"Because I`m going to tell you something and you won`t like it."

"Just spill it Derek."

"Meredith`s pregnant too." He said looking at his feet. He couldn`t look at her. It was too much to bear.

"You`ve got to be kidding me" She shouted feeling her world crash into tiny little pieces. She had hoped that this was their new beginning. Without Meredith Grey and now, now she would never get out of their life. Hers, Dereks and their twins lifes. The twins would have a half-brother or sister.

"That`s what I said to her."  
"Maybe that`s a sign."

"A sign for what?" he asked skeptical.

"A sign that our marriage is over and that you should be with her."

"Addison"  
"Don`t Addison me. You think I`m an obligation. That`s what you told Mark. I don`t want to be an obligation. I want you to stay with me because you love me but if you don`t love me anymore than tell me and I`ll leave this very day."

"Don`t be stupid Addison. You`re pregnant with twins. You can`t go."  
"I can do it if I want to. I can be a single mother. Just say it. Say you love this intern and I`m gone."

"I love her." It was a whisper barely audible.

"Thank you. Thank you for finally being honest. I`ll go back to NY. I still have my practice. You`re very welcome to come and visit any time you want."

"You`re going back?"  
"Yes."  
"I don`t have a say in it? You have my children."

"Sorry but you don`t have a say in this. For once I have to think about myself. How can I be a good mother if I`m unhappy and broken before they`re even born?"

"Fine. Then go." He said frustrated and then she left the trailer.

"But I love you too." He said after she was gone.

To be continued…

* * *

So it starts with drama. Otherswise it wouldn`t be Addek, would it?

So what do you think?  
Reviews would be nice and very inspiring.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel honored. Thanks for all you lovely reviews. I was kind of shocked when I wanted to read my emails this morning, beacuse it said 24 new e-mails. And 21 of them regarding this story. So thanks for all your reviews again.

This is a very short chater and I only wrote it to fill the long time between the first and the third chapter.

Oh and I still don`t own anything.

xxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Derek was watching Addison interacting with a peds surgeon from the nurse station. They were obviously discussing a case. She looked beautiful he thought, just beautiful. She was glowing but so was Meredith. A dilemma in which he found himself in.

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Robbins." the chief approached Addison and the other doctor.

"Morning chief" they replied in union.

"Excuse me and Dr. Montgomery for a moment please." Richard said to the young woman and led Addison towards the nurse station.

"Why did I find a letter of resignation on my desk this morning?" He asked with a little anger and also a little surprise evident in his voice.

"I`m going back to New York Richard. I can`t stay here and I won`t."  
"You have a contract." He stated. He couldn`t loose his best surgeon this would be a very bad reputation for Seattle-Grace Hospital.

"Richard please. I will break if i can`t leave this city. I can`t be around Derek while he`s flirting with his little pregnant intern. I can`t continue watching them interact with each other. I`m not strong enough anymore."

Now he finally recognized Addisons agonies. She has always been like a daughter for him and Derek like a son, but Addison would always come first. Always.  
Tears were glittering in her eyes but she made sure they wouldn`t escape. Seeing that she was about to loose the silent fight she and her tears were fighting, he pulled her in a thight embrace, sending angry glares over to Derek who was watching the scene tense.

Great, what am I supposed to do? My wife is pregnant and so is my "girlfriend" or whatever she is. How am I supposed to decide which of them I want to be with. Which child or children I want to see grow up. God`s punishing me for sure. He wallows in self-pity.

Then he saw Meredith walking by, young and beautiful. With a cute little bump he could only imagine because she`s wearing scrubs. But considering how skinny she is, there must already be a baby bump visible.

She only ignored him and that doesn`t make his decision any easier. Maybe he shouldn`t be with either of them. Maybe he should just let them be. Maybe it`s for the best. But how can it be the best for a child to grow up without a father? He grew up without one because his father was shot and he still whished for him to be with him and give him words for advice. That would be indeed, very nice right now. Even though, the words wouldn`t be very nice right now, at least they would contain a useful advice.

That was the day he saw Addison for the last time.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading again. What do you think will happen next? Do you want Meredith to hava a girl or boy, Addison to have boys or girls?

You would make me very happy when you push the little button below and tell me your opinion. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for all your nice reviews. I`m really touched. You`re all very sweet.

Oh I never said when exactly this story sets. It`s before prom. So Meredith (13 weeks in the first chapter) is further along than Addison (only 4 weeks in the first chapter).

xxxxxxxx

1. QUEENADDEK  
2010-12-28 . chapter 2

just found the story..sorry but I want Addie to have one of each and Mer I am not sure

-Why are you sorry?

2. deslil  
2010-12-27 . chapter 2

i think that it would be cool if it was a boy and a girl for addison. and meredith it should be a monkey. lol. jk. or maybe not. so she's leaving for ny already. so meredith has a bump already but she's so tiny and isn't addison further along that she is? or has a bit of time passed in the story since them finding out about the pregnancies? i'm lokking forward to the next chapter. so update soon!

-I really had to laugh after I read the thing with the monkey. :D

3. Blair Mariella Waldorf

-Thanks for your advice. It`s really important to me to have someone to ask a couple of questions sometimes. Thanks a lot. :D

4. alterus  
2010-12-27 . chapter 2

Thanks for updating it so soon. I like Addison to have a girl and a boy. Can you please make the other baby not Derek's? Update soon...

-Sorry, but the baby will definitely be Dereks. But you`ll love the kid anyway. I promise. I already wrote 7 chapters, it`s going to be a cute child. :D

I guess I said enough now.

Enjoy the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

The weeks passed and Addison already moved back to NY 12 weeks ago. That means that she is 18 weeks pregnant now. She and Derek haven`t talked once since then. She was scared how their talk would go as he was really mad the last time they had talked to each other. Their talk in the trailer. Horrible memories.

He was plagued by the same demons and was afraid to talk to her. He knows he hurt her badly and that she would have a hard time letting him back in her life. It scared him that she might never would let him back in her life and their children`s lifes.

The pregnancy became more and more obvious, she already has a cute bumb which she discovered a couple of weeks ago and she was really, really proud and showed her happiness about becoming a mother. Her maternety clothe are always empathising her belly.

She didn`t know about the babies genders yet, but not because she didn`t want to know, but because they couldn`t see it. The doctor said, the babies were shy and that made Addison laugh lustily.

Meanwhile Derek was in Seattle. He wasn`t in a relationship with Meredith, because first, he didn`t want her anymore, he finally noticed that she was kind of a kid, second he still wasn`t sure if he loves her or Addison and third, well there was no third. The only reason for him to be with Meredith would be their baby. Because he was pretty sure that she will be overchallenged with a baby.

But one thing he knows, he knows that he`s missing Addison. His Addie and that confuses him accumulative because before the whole pregnancy thing happened, he wanted her to leave and never come back and now, now he misses her like crazy. Maybe this was his wake-up call. Maybe the children they both always wanted but never had let them drift apart but those two babies were only conceived as a representive of their love.

Kind of romantic, don`t you think?

So he finally picked up the curage and took his phone and dialed the number he knows by heart and always will.

"Hello?" he heard her voice. She sounded strange he thought, kind of like she had cried.

"Adds, it`s me." Derek said hoping she wouldn`t hang up the phone.

"Hey." Is all she can reply, like the tears were about to come back and kill her voice because she was trying to surpress a sob.

It`s later in NY and she often cried herself to sleep. Even though she was looking forward to finally becoming a mother, there was something missing. Big strong arms who would hold her at night. A heartbeat she could hear before falling asleep. A warm body, Derek`s body by her side. That was missing.

"How are you?"  
"Good."

"Adds, can`t we talk like normal people? I mean form whole senteces instead of answering with only a single word."

"Sorry, I just don't know what to say."

"Well first of all, tell me what you look like?" he is smiling, he always imagined Addison, his Addie, how she would look like pregnant. He loved the image of a very, very pregnant Addison.

"What do you mean?"

"How big is your belly?"  
"Big, I don`t fit into my regular cloth anymore, for already 5 weeks."

"Really?"  
"Really."

"I would like to see that. I miss you Addison."  
"Derek, don`t do that. Please." Now the tears, which she successfully repressed before, were starting to fall again.  
"What do you mean?"

"Talking like that."  
"It`s the truth Addison. I really do miss you Addie."

"You`re with Meredith."  
"I`m not with Meredith, we`re barely talking."

"Oh, I thought you`re back together." She replied confused by his statement.

"We`re not and Addison, I really didn`t call to talk to about Meredith."  
"Derek, I really don`t know what you want from me. You told me that you love Meredith and I`m living with the fact."

"Well I also said that I love you. You`re my Addie. My Addie."

"Derek please don`t. Yes, I am a strong woman but I can`t have you telling me all that stuff and then break me again. I`m having our babies and I want to be a good mother but I don`t want to be a broken mother. I don`t want my children to think that I`m unhappy."

"Are you unhappy?" he asked with his soft voice, he said it with so much love. With so many feelings in his voice present, like there weren`t for ages.

"Yes I am." She answered honestly. She never could make him belive a lie. He always knew if she was telling the truth or not, even on the phone.

"Then come back." He kid of begged.  
"Derek I can`t go back to Seattle. You love Meredith, please adhere to it."

"Maybe, but I miss you. I want you Addison and I want our children. I don`t know why I want this all now, all of the sudden, but I want it. I love you and our babies. I kind of love Meredith, but it`s different. I love her like a friend I think, but you, you are my soulmate."

"I can`t do that Derek. I told you you`re welcome here anytime, I won`t take these babies away from you, they are yours too after all, but I can`t listen to that anymore. Bye Derek."

"No Addison, don`t hang up." But it was already too late.  
"Good bye Addison. I love you." He added quiet, now even he let a tear escape his deep blue eyes. Not just Addison has cried herself to sleep a couple of times, he did too.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading. What do you want to happen next? Even though I have already written a couple of new chapters, I`m open to change some things if you have good ideas. So please write me your thoughts, maybe they`ll find their way in further chapters.

Love Antonia

PS: This story isn`t betaed, you probably already noticed. If you think there are too many mistakes, tell me and I`ll look for someone to beta it.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is very short, I know it. But I didn`t have much time and I want all the chapters to be perfect. So I hope you`ll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

I don`t own anything.

1. Mumuu  
2010-12-28 . chapter 3

Hey it's Great ... really Great  
When will Addie come Back to seattle?

Well I guess you have to wait a little longer to find out. But not too long, I promise ;)

2. deslil  
2010-12-28 . chapter 3

that was a pretty sad chapter. it must be pretty tough for derek having to baby mamas. lol. it sounds tiresome. haha. but i feel so bad for addie that must suck being away from the person she loves while carrying said persons babies. so are they still married? i kinda hope that derek comes after her. cause 12 weeks and he didn't call or go after her or anything that friggin sucks. i think if i were addison i would feel even worse than she already was. well i'm gonna stop blabbering on. lol. so update soon!

Yes, they are still married. Like I said, it sets before prom.

So now enough, read and enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Two days later he arrived in New York and drove directly to their old house. The brownstone.

When she opened the door, with chocolate ice-cream in her right hand and a spoon in her mouth he couldn`t do anything but smile. When he saw her cute baby bump, he felt happier than ever before in his life. He felt the urge to embrace her and kiss her belly.

"You look stunning."  
"What are you doing here?" she asks visibly confused about his sudden appearance.

"I had to see you."

"Der why are you doing this to me? I`m not a game you can play with whenever you get bored and then put it back into the cupboard"  
"This is not a game Addison, I just miss you. I love you and I want to be near you." He explains, he keeps his voice calm, low but very clear.

"Derek please if you love me the tiniest bit then leave me alone with that crap. We both know you are in love with Meredith."

"Maybe you do, but I don`t. If I loved her, I wouldn`t be here right now but with her in Seattle? Why else would I be here right now if not because I love you?  
"Because she doesn`t want you anymore?" Addison suggested.

"No she was actually happy after you left, and we were together for a couple of days. Back then I thought to be in love with her too, but I`m not. That`s why we were only together for a couple of days and then I realized that you`re the one I love. I realized what I had with you. What a wonderful, amazing woman I had on my side and still want on my side.I love you. You and only you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Shepherd." He said the Shepherd to show her that he wanted her to become a Shephered again. That she will always be a Shepherd.

"Derek please, right now this is all too much for me. I can`t think and I just need time. I don`t know if we can ever be together again, even if I love you and always will."

To be continued…

* * *

Will Addison come around. Will she finally loose the fear of loosing Derek again in the next chapter and take him back?

What do you think? Is it too soon for them to be a couple again? Maybe, maybe not. please leave your thoughts. 3


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is even shorter than the last, but I love it. Actually I just wanted to post the new chapter, but this will be chapter 6 now. I just read Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding and now I just felt the urge to write a new chapter and thought, a little angst would be good now.

I hope you like it and feel with Addison like I did while writing it.

I don`t own anything.

Thanks for all your reviews again! You`re the best.

1. Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2010-12-30 . chapter 4

haha, you`re review is too long to post it here. The ice-cream scene is definitely my favorite. I really have a picture of Addison(or kare) in my mind, when she`s standing in the doorway, totally surprised, shocked a spoon full of ice-cream in her mouth. Seriously this is too good to be true.

2. Mumuu  
2010-12-29 . chapter 4

Haaa ... I Love Derek in this chapter :D

And Addie must come Back tO seattle but I trust yOu because yOu promised :D

See U sOon  
I`ve never promised that she`ll go back to Seattle. Well maybe if I write an epilogue, which I have a couple of ideas already. Wouldn`t it be great if Derek stayed in NY? What do you say?

3. deslil  
2010-12-29 . chapter 4

hmmm. she's deffinitly not gonna make it easy for him. and i think that she shouldn't. there's gonna be a baby soon and she shouldn't put herself out there just so he can break her again. she needs to be sure first. she needs to know that he's 100% sure about his decision. so are we gonna see meredith in this fic? i'm thinking we would experience a little drama from her since apparently she was elated that addie had gone to new york. i think you should send addison back to seattle. burst merediths happy bubble. lol. well update soon!

Totally agree with you that she needs to be 100% sure. About Meredith though, I actually didn`t plan any drama from her side. Well not in the way of coming to NY and try to get Derek back. In another way later but not yet.

So what I`ve now written is longer than the actual chapter, but I hope you`ll like it anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

You`re begging him to stay. To not leave you and your children again. You`re pleading and fall on your knees. This can`t happen to you again. Not again. No.  
He`s leaving you again and it´s killing you. You`re running after him and run and run as fast as you can, but you can`t reach him and he doesn`t hear you calling his name. He`s direclty infront of you, but it seems like he`s as far away as the moon. He`s laughing with Meredith Grey, and the perfet McBaby while you stand there, in pyjamas calling for him. Calling his name and then they finally take notice of you, but they laugh at you, they laugh about how stupid you were for taking him back. Laugh about the smudgy mascara on your face, about your heartache. For giving your heart away again just so he can rip it apart, into tiny pieces. The pain is slowly killing you, it`s pure torture.

And then Addison woke up crying, sobbing, frightened. Hoping he would be there to hold you and assure her something like that would never happen.

To be continued…

* * *

Wow, I`m kind of fighting a battle with those stupid tears in my eyes, cause when my mother comes in right now, she`ll think I`m crazy.

I hope you liked it though and have to fight your tears as well. Please leave your thoughts. Oh and I promise, the next chapter will really be longer and not full of angst and drama. 3

Love Antonia


	6. Chapter 6

Hey-ho,

I´m back with chapter 6. It`s much longer than the last one.

I don`t own anything.

First of all, i would like to point out, that I think the Mc thing is totally annoying. Thanks Mariella for agreeing with me and to Addeklover who also pointed it out.

Addeklover  
2010-12-30 . chapter 5

Awful dream.

McBaby won't be perfect. Addek baby will be.

Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2010-12-30 . chapter 5

OMG you really frightend me girl! You nearly gave me a heart attack!

I was so relived that it was only a dream!

I really had tears in my eyes ... and I was relieved (like you) that nobody was there too ... ;)

A perfect McBaby ... seriously ... the perfect McBaby would be an Addek baby. ;)

It was really angsty, but a great chapter.

Can't wait for the next chapter. :D

Please update soon.

Love

Mariella

So as you already pointed out, McBaby wouldn`t be perfect. But Addison`s and Derek`s would and I will never call it a McBaby. That I let the interns do. When I wrote "the perfect McBaby" I actually meant it sarcastic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

2 weeks later and Derek was still in New York and he has also quit job in Seattle. He didn`t even felt the urge to think about but just send it to Seattle.

He was working on a concept for a new practice on his own now, too so he wouldn`t have to get a job at a hospital. That way, he will have more time for his family, time he hasn`t had the first time around.

He has seen Addison only once since he came to NY because he didn`t want to force her into seeing him again, but secretly hoped that she would call him. Sadly she didn`t call, didn`t leave any messages at the hotel for him didn`t come to talk to him.

But now, as he had a concept for a new practice and a plan for a big house in which he could imagine living with Addison and their kids, he thought it was time to go to her place again, their old brownstone, and talk to her.

Maybe she would belive him this time. Addison has always needed something to rely on before trusting anyone. It has always been that way, she needs a proof that she can trust somebody.  
It had been very hard work to get her to date him back in medschool. He was like the prince who has to pass many challenges to get the princes, like those in all the farytales, but it was all worth it in the end.

So with specific plans for their future, it was finally time for him to visit Addison again.

It was a nice evening, around 7 o`clock and he knew that she would be home now so he went to the Brownstone and rung the doorbell. He honestly was pretty nervous how she would react, how she would act when she would find him standing on her doorstep.

When she opened the door, wearing sweatpants and an old shirt of Derek (of course a couple of sizes too big), she was greeted by a ridicious wide smile. The smile she fell in love with. She`s always loved how his eyes are shining when he smiles. Like blue diamonds.

"I thought you were back in Seattle" she stated blocking the entrance.

"Well, you thought wrong. Can I come in? I have some things to show you." For Addisons taste, he behaved strange. So happy and so sure about himself. Way too sure about himself.

"Fine" she gave in and moved to let him come inside the house, biting on her lower lip, like she always does when she`s nervous.

"It looks so different from when we lived here together" He noticed as he wasn`t in the livingroom since he left Addison and the last time he was here, he was only in the hall.

"Yes, it does. I don`t need everything around here to remaind me about the time we lived here together. Anyway, what did you want to show me?" She asked and eyed the big paper under Derek`s arms curious. She indeed was very curious about what he was about to show her, but still, the fear, that grew even bigger the previous night as she had one of the worst nightmares ever, was evident and she was trying to find a way to protect herself.

"First of all," he paused when he saw what was on the coffee table, "do you eat all that stuff together?" On the coffee table he saw chocolate pudding and crisp and dill pickles. Kind of gross if you think about eating it all together.  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" she asked sternly.  
"No, of course not" He answerd quickliy not taking any chance to make her angry or angrier that she already is. "I sent Richard a letter of resignation, that`s what I actually wanted to say.."  
"You did what?" a little shock and a little bit joy was in her voice but her eyes definitely lit up.

"I sent Richard a letter of resignantion." He repeated trying to make eye contact."Second, I have plans for a new practice. Here in New York of course. I already found rooms which would fit perfectly. You couldn`t possibly find a better real estate."

"Okay. And what`s the third?"

"The thrid is on this paper." He said making it more exciting for her.

"And what is on this paper?" she asked impatiently, pointing to the bedroll paper in his hand.

Derek walked into the dining area, placed the paper on the dining table so that everything could be seen.

"Derek what is that?" she asked again, this time the irritability more obvious.

"Well look at it, read what`s standing on it. You`re clever I`m sure you`ll figure out what it is on your own." Smirking he walked around the table so he could watch her facial expression.

She was reading and first thing she saw was, nursery for baby 1, nursery for baby 2, master-bedroom for Addison and me. Her eyes grew wider while reading this.

Office for Addison, office for me, dining area, kitchen bathroom 1, bathroom 2, guestroom (with bathroom), living-room, spare room. This one was actually planned as a room for his child with Meredith but he was a little afraid of writing it down incase she wouldn`t accept his other child.

"This is a plan for a pretty big house Derek."  
"Exactly." 

"Our house" she stated nervous.  
"I knew you`d be clever enough to figure that out. You`re right again." His grin even bigger than before.

"And what makes you think that I will move in with you?"  
"Because you love me and I love you." He was so sure of himself, it was unbearable.

"So? That doesn`t mean I`m going to move in with you anywhere."

"Addison, I know you want this and I also know that you are scared. Scared that I become absent again, scared that I want Meredith back. I know all these things, because I know you Addison, you`re my Addie." He walked over to her and stroke her cheeks, so softly but she immediately backed away. Her eyes reflecting all her fears.

"And all those things will never ever happen again because I love you so much, not seeing you whenever I want to is breaking my heart. I miss my wife. I miss you. I miss your red hair all over me in the mornings, I miss it that there`s no you waking up in my arms every morning, I miss having breakfast with you, going to lunch and dinner. I miss taking showers with you. I miss making love to you. But most important, I just miss you. I am missing you all day long, no matter what I`m doing. I always think about you and it hurts to know that I can`t come home to you in the evenings. I love you Addison. You`re my Addie."

"How can I trust you again? I know you`re not the only one who did a mistake or better said mistakes, I know we both made mistakes. But in Seattle, you hurt me on purpose. You didn`t care about me or how I`m feeling, so how can I trust you and how can I forgive you even though you couldn`t forgive me that one stutpid mistake."

There was a long pause. The silence was heavy and neither one of them liked them. It was a very uncomfortable situation.

"I forgave you a long time ago." He whispered taking a step towards Addison, and then another one until he stood exactly opposite to her and could look directly into her eyes. He noticed how hard it was for her to not run away. He noticed but he couldn`t let her go, not this time. Not again. So without loosing eyecontact, he placed a hand on her belly which grew a lot over the last two weeks.

She didn`t figth this but he could see tears shimmering in her eyes, he could see that she was near a breakdown and that she was trying to fight it so hard that she couldn`t move away from him. Because it took all her willpower to not break down infront of him.

He noticed that and he took his hand of of her belly still looking at her but she had broken the eyecontact a while ago, because she couldn `t stand it anymore.

But instead of leaving he engulfed her in an embrace and softly kissed her. First she just stood there doing nothing, but then as she felt his love and she knew she could trust him, she passionately kissed him back.

To be continued…

So this was chapter 6. Next chapter I will let you know about the babies gender. Do you have any names you like? I have a couple of suggestions. If there`s another one you like just tell me in your review.

Boy :  
Logan

Henry

William

Tyler

Matthew

Girls:

Emma

Alicia

Ruthy

Carla

Cloe


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 for you

I don`t own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1.aiketi  
2011-01-02 . chapter 6

finally he's trying...really trying... and i really hope merediths baby wont be derek's or she'll have miscarriage,etc.. i really DONT LIKE her.. and for the addek baby's name i prefer william and emma... i also like louise for a girl ^^,

Louise is a nice name, I might use it in one of my other stories ;). And I have to say it again, Meredith`s baby will definitely be Derek`s baby. But they won`t get in the way of happy Addek. I promise there won`t be any drama from Meredith`s side.

2011-01-01 . chapter 6

Loved the chapter like always. :) I`m glad there is finally hope for a couple of happy Addek chapters.

I like Henry or Tyler for a boy and a girl Alicia or Carla.

I like the names ;)

Enjoy the chapter,

Love Antonia 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

.

In the same night, Addison and Derek went to bed together. They were cuddeling, quietly enjoying their closeness. Derek was stroking little circles over her baby bump all the time and caressing her cheek. She enjoyed it, hoping it would last because there was no plan if he would decide otherwise.

"You know, these two little boys will need you a lot considering they have me as their mother." She suddenly blabbered.

"Boys?" he asked surprised. Ever since she had told him about being pregnant, he had imagined having a little girl, or two after the first ultrasound. Both looking like Addison when she was a child, because really, Addison was the most beautiful child he has ever seen. Even though, she is tall now, she was very small as a child, her red curles falling softly down her back, sometimes they only reached her shoulders, sometimes they reached down to her butt.

"Yes, we`re having two boys." She finally sounded cheerful.

"I, wow."

"You`re shocked" she stated wriggling out of his arms, backing away. What was going on? She wasn`t sure what to think of his strange reaction.

"Why are you so shocked?"  
"I`m not shocked! I`m surprised that`s all. I had a feeling we would have girls. I`ve always imagined having a daughter with you." He tried to explain his reaction.

"Well we`re having boys. You better adjust to the news." She was more distant now. Again.

"I will don`t worry." He said his big smile from earlier back on his face. It just took him a second to adjust to the news.

"Good because Tyler and Henry already love you a lot."  
"You remember the night we talked about baby names when we thought you were pregnant?" Derek asked surprised. This was when they were still in med. school. They were only 24 when they thought they would become parents.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget. Back than I wanted to be pregnant so badly, I was never more disappointed than the following day when the doctor told me that I`m definitely not prengnat." She said and droped her gaze.

"You never told me that." He said trying to get eye-contact.  
"Well why would I, you were relived that I wasn`t pregnant."  
"I`m sorry Addison. You should have said something."  
"Lets not talk about it. We`re having two babies now. What happened all those years ago doesn`t matter now, okay?"

"Okay"

"How`s Meredith?" Addison asked suddenly realizing they haven`t talked about her yet.

"Good I think. We`re having a girl." He said smiling. It will be difficult, to be a good father to his daughter but he would manage. He was sure about that.  
"Congratulation" So he afterall became a daughter she thought. With the thought of the other baby, her fear came scrambling back.

"Adds you`re okay with this right? Even if I`m with you and our boys, well if you let me be with you, she will be a part of our life."  
"I know and I would never take that away from you. I`m just a little scared. She`ll probably hate me because I took her dad away and maybe she`ll even hate the boys. That would be so horrible." She said trying to hide her fear of loosing her husband. The fear she and the boys wouldn`t be enough.

"She won`t Addison. She`ll love her brothers and you`ll be in her life from the very beginning so it`s not like you suddenly appear and take me away from her and Meredith. She won`t know anything different."

"Still." A single escaped her eyes slowly running down her left cheek.

"Don`t worry about that now. We`re having our two boys and be happy, okay? And they`ll love you so much." Trying to chear her up, he kissed the tear away and then moved to kiss her correctly.

"Okay" she smiled now taking both his hands placing them on her belly and she put her hands protectivly on his. In this moment he felt his sons moving for the very first time.

To be continued…

* * *

So this is you last chance to vote for Dereks daughters name. And even though, Meredith`s her mother, I`m sure you`ll like her. She just doesn`t have a name just yet so the three names, that were voted the most are Emma, Carla and Alicia. And sorry if I didn`t decide on the twin names you suggested. I just felt like naming them Henry and Tyler even though that aren`t the names which were votet the most.

So what do you think. What do you want to happen next? I haven`t written the chapter yet, well actually I have, but I want to write anotherone because it sets too far in the future. Kind of a filling chapter again. What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys,

it took me a day longer than the last couple of chapters but I had to think about a new idea for the filling chapter. I hope you like it though. Next chapter Derek will go to Seattle =D.

You decided about the name of MerDers baby. It`s going to be Emma as about everyone voted for Emma. I`ll use Alicia soon. I promise Mariella.

deslil

yay! i'm excited. they are having boys i could totally picture that. i like emma for their little girl. so are they going to stay in new york? i think that kinda makes it dificult for derek to be their for emma (lol yeah that's her name). so i would think that them moving to seattle would be the best decision for them as a family. you know? cause i think it would definitly be way easier for them to move there then meredith trying to move to ny. well not that she would want to. so how far along is meredith now? is she ready to pop yet or close at least? well update soon!

I totally agree that it would be easier for Derek but I don`t like Seattle, so they`ll stay in NY. Oh and Reese is really sweet. I might use it someday

2. BadassGenius

Another great chapter! This was really sweet and i actually think that the names you picked for the boys are great. Oh, you're going to name them Henry/Tyler Montgomery Shepherd, right? They kinda have to have Addison's surname! For Mer's girl, Emma remains my first choice. Talking about the fic itself, i agree with Mariella: it'd be cool if Addie joined her hubbie in the practice. & It's really nice to see them happy again!

Montgomery-Shepherd it is.

3. Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2011-01-02 . chapter 7

Yeah, a new chapter! :D

I loved your new chapter, it was really sweet. I'm happy that Addison and Derek are happy again.

I would love to read more about Addie's pregnancy. Also I'm really interested in his practice. Maybe Addie could join him ... it would be fun to read about them when they are searching for other doctors for the practice.

I would love Alicia for a girl the most ... ;)

Great new chapter.

Can't wait to read the next one.

Love Mariella

You`re right it would be interesting, but she already has a practice. Maybe I`ll think of something. Like a fusion or something ;)

Oh and I promise I`ll use Alicia very soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

„What do you mean you`re back together?" Carolyn Shepherd screaked. "But why Derek, she cheated on you! With your best friend!" she continued her speech.

God Derek was clad that he decided to meet his mother without Addison. It was clear that she wouldn`t understand it and that she wouldn`t do much effort of hiding her negative feelings towards the woman who has broken her sons heart.

"It wasn`t just her fault mom. I neglected her for a long time. For years actually. I play my part in this story as well and I finally realised it. When she thought, there was no hope for us, she let me go. Doesn`t that show how much she loves me? She told me that all she wants is for me to be happy. No matter if it`s with her or Meredith or any other woman. She truly loves me mom and I love her more than anything."

He tried to convince her to forgive Addison as well. Everybody knows that she never exactly liked Addison, well Derek tried to convince Addison otherwise just to make her feel better, but she always knew. And later on, it didn`t bother her anymore because the rest of the family saw her. Saw how she really is and didn`t just see the rich girl who stole Carolyn Shepherd`s only son. Her nieces and nephews adored her more than one of their other aunts. She even delivered some of them.

"But."  
"No mother, no buts. I love her and we`re going to be a family. We`re having two little boys mom. Didn`t you always want me to have a son?"  
"Of course dear, but I still can`t stop thinking that she is the wrong woman for you. She slept with-"

"Enough mother. Enough. Just shut up. I don`t want you to say that again. I know all that, but I know also that she had a reason to and I have forgiven her and it`s about time that you do the same!" He yelled and left his parents house.

It was sad, that his own mother never accepted Addison. His Addie, his wife. His true love and solemate. Not matter how much effort Addison made to impress her mother-in-law, she never was succesful.

Addison and Derek were appointed at 12:30 to go baby shopping and he was running late. The discussion with his mother made him furious and he didn`t want her to see him in this state of anger. He still was angry with his mother, but he didn`t want Addison to know. He wants her to be happy so she can excitedly go shopping.

It was already 1:30 and she was waiting anxiously. Derek never comes home late these days. Not without calling her.

But finally the front door opened and she hurried to the entrance.

"Sorry I`m late" He said hugging her tightly not letting her go. It seemed very strange to her.

"Derek what`s going on? Are you okay?" she asked him worried softly caressing his cheek looking directly in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, I just need to hold you for a moment."

"Okay, then just hold me." She replied understanding, giving him the feeling that she doesn`t mind and that she wouldn`t force him to tell her what`s wrong. Even though he knows that she will make him tell her rather sooner than later.

A huge smile appears on his face when he feels soft kicks against his lower abdomen.

"Look who`s awake." He smiled just enjoying the felling together with his wife.

"Hmm, they are very active today." She`s already 23 weeks along now and it was time for them to go shopping.

"That`s good. They already know how to improve my mood." He joked.

"Are you sure you`re all right?" concern was written all over Addisons face. She gave him this special look she gave patients when there was nothing she could do.

"I am. Don`t worry okay. I`m all right." He answerd and then kissed her softly to make her change the topic.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" he asked her teasingly knowing she`d always be ready for a shopping spree.

"Sure."

It didn`t take them long and they arrived in a big baby specialty store. Today they would decide on the furniture for the nurseries, the baby carriage as well as car seats. And surly they would buy some onesie and rompers.

„That one`s great" Derek said looking at a crib inspecting everything carefully. They have looked at a lot of cribs by now and not one they agreed on.

"Yeah, I agree." She said touching the wood. "I like it." The crib was made out of walnut with a canopy.  
"Do you want to take it?"

"Yes, I think I do. Look the dresser is great as well and the changing table." She said smiling widely. She was really excited.

"The same for both of them?"  
"I guess so. I want them to have the same, at least until they can decide for theirselves." She replied leaning into him.

They decided for two teutonia baby car seats. Addison fell in love with the model immediately and Derek couldn`t do anything but agree. As there was a matching stroller, they decided to buy one from teutonia as well. It`s a good modell and both of them liked it.

After very long hours of shopping, they went back home very pleased with their purchase.

"You happy?" He asked her when they finally were in bed, cuddeling.

"Yes. You?" She asked looking the sweetest possible.

"Very."

To be continued…

* * *

So this was the new chapter, there a a couple of links on my profile, I don`t know if you can open them but it shows the stoller, car seats…

I hope you can open them, if not just use your imagination.

Please review even though this chapter was only written as a filling chapter. Hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally I finished chapter 9. I hope you`ll like it. I think it`s much better than the last one, because I actually only wrote it to fill the big time gap form chapter 7 to this one. So Derek is going to Seattle this chapter. Have fun reading it.

1. Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2011-01-05 . chapter 8

Hey Antonia,

a fusion between Derek's and Addie's practice ... I think that's really a good idea. They could work together. I would like to read that. ;)

I really didn't like Derek's mom in this chapter ... I don't understand why she doesn't like Addie, but I'm glad that the rest of Derek's family likes her.

I also liked that Derek defended her so much. He seems really to become the man Addie fell in love with again. :D

They boys kicked ... that was really sweet! :D :D :D

... Addie and Derek go shopping, that's always a adventure, I liked it really much. I'm only sad that something like this will never happen on the show.

Great chapter.

Can't wait for the next.

Love Mariella

- Normally I only write stories in which Carolyn likes Addison. But I thought about the fact that she never was pleased that Derek married Addison in the first place, as she said on the show. So I thought I try it out and we also know that at least Nancy and Amelia like Addison very much so I just put it in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 9

.

Derek moved back into the Brownstone until their new home would be ready. It will take at least another 6 month until they can move so they decorated a nursery in the brownstone.

Addison and Derek are having a great time like in the early years of their marriage. Both of them were very happy and Addison was flourishing ever since they are back together.

Pregnancy suits Addison, she never complains and enjoys every bit of it. She just loves the feeling of having a baby or in her case babies growing inside of her. Even though she has seen more pregnant women than most people, pregnancy still seemed like a miracle to her.

Addison was now 29 weeks pregnant which meant that Meredith was 38 weeks along and soon would give birth to her and Derek`s daughter. The due date was the 14th of may.

"Are you sure I can leave you alone here?" Derek asked Addison concerend. He looked for any sign of discomfort she was feeling but couldn`t find one.

"Go to Seattle and be there to welcome your daughter in this world. We`ll be fine." She assured him smiling. She was happy for him and grew to accept the fact that her boys would have an older sister.  
"You sure?"  
"Positive. We`ll be fine."

"Okay but call me if anything happenes." He didn`t want to miss anything during his wifes pregnancy even though he was looking forward to his daughters birth, but he was feeling a strong discomfort to be around Meredith again.

"You worry too much. We`re perfectly healthy. Now go." She practically dragged him to go to Seattle for his daughters birth. She was the one who convinced him he shouldn`t miss it.

"Okay. I love you and you Tyler and you Henry" he said kissing Addison and then softly stroking over her baby bump and then kissing his wife again. This time with much more passion. "I love you" He mumbled when they leaned their foreheads agains each other. Then he left and checked in.

After a really long flight Derek finally arrived in Seattle and went straigth to get a rental car. With his 'new' car he drove directly to Meredith`s house. He was nervous, because they haven`t talked much since he moved back to New York and got back together with Addison.

"Dr. Shepherd" Izzie greeted him smiling, "It`s good to see you again." She invited him inside.

"It`s good to see you too Stevens and please call me Derek, I`m no longer your attending." He replied kindly.  
"Okay Derek, I`m Izzie. Meredith`s in the living room, eating some really disgusthing food."

"Belive me I`m already used to pregnant women and their carvings."  
"Of course you are. How is your wife?" she asked interested.

"She`s doing very well. Pregnancy suits her and she enjoys every minute of it."  
"I totally belive you. I didn`t spend much time with her, but I think she`s a great woman."

"She really is."

"You have to see Meredith, she looks like a whale." She said laughingly.  
She motioned him to go ahead and followed him to the living room.

"Hello Meredith, how are you doing?" he asked her really wanting to know these things.  
"Derek, I didn`t expect you here." She said stunned, certainly not too happy to see him.  
"Why wouldn`t I be here. You`re having my daughter. I want to be here and welcome her in the world."

"Okay. I`m having a c-section on may first."  
"Why a c-section? Is something wrong?" he asked afraid.

"Because I don`t want to give birth naturally. Nothing`s wrong."  
"Mer are you sure? I mean a natural birth is better for her."

"But not for me." She insisted getting mad.  
"It`s your decision of course."

"I bet Addison is going the natural way." She kind of accused Addison with that. Addison the super mom, the perfect housewife and mother.

"If it`s possible and she and the babies won`t be in any kind of danger she wants the natural way, yes." He couldn`t be more proud of his Addie. She`s just amazing and now, he couldn`t even think of a single reason why he wanted to be with Meredith.

For a while they were just starring at each other uncomfortable, not knowing what to do or say. They both felt extreamely uncomfrotable.

"Do you already have a name for her?" he asked to break the silence.  
"No, I don`t know what to call her." She said obviously not really interested.  
"Do you want to see her first?" he hoped that that was the reason why his daughter doesn`t have a name just yet.  
"No it`s just I don`t mind her name. I don`t want to name her I don`t know a good name, you name her."

"You want me to name her?"  
"Yes, she`s yours too. If the baby was a boy, I would have called him Derek Junior but I guess that`s not possible now."

"Okay. Then I`ll name her" He said not really knowing what else to do. If that woman wasn`t his daughters mother, he couldn`t care less. But his heart ached for his little girl. In what world would she grow up in. Would she be loved it this house?

"Good. How`s your wife?" she asked. It was obvious that she didn`t really care about Addisons well-being.

"Addison`s great."  
"That`s good."

In the following week nothing changed. The only problem Derek had that he didn`t know how to name his baby girl. Today was the day and Meredith has had the c-section and he still didn`t know how to call the baby. His daughter. The most beautiful baby girl he has ever seen of course.

"Hi" he heard his wifes voice answering his video call. Since he was in Seattle they were talking every day over skype so they could see each other too.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked his everyday question.

"We`re great" She smiled "How are things in Seattle. How are the baby and Meredith"  
"They are great. She is so cute, you wouldn`t belive it. But I kind of need your help if you don`t mind."

"Is everything okay Derek?"  
"Yes it`s just, Meredith wants me to give the baby a name and I don`t know how to call her."  
"And you want my advice about baby names? It`s your daughter, yours and Meredith. I shouldn`t be the one helping to pick a name."

"Under normal circumstances I`d totally agree with you, but I want you to help me."

"I don`t think Meredith would like it."  
"She`ll never know. And I don`t even think she cares. Come on Adds, please?"

"All right, do you have a picture." She asked excited.  
"Yes."

"Mind to send it to me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then send it."

"Yeah, patience please." He replied laughing.

"Derek she`s beautiful."  
"She is, isn`t she?"  
"Yes. If she was mine I would call her Emma."

"You wanted your daughter to have that name."  
"But I think the name suits her and we`re having boys so why not calling her Emma."

"Are you completely sure you want to give that name up?"  
"Yes. I`m sure. I don`t think we`ll have another child Derek." That took him by surprise, well of course they never talked about it but he always imagined them to have at least another child, a girl.

"I love you Addison."  
"I love you too Derek."

"Is it okay for you if I stay here for another week?"  
"Derek stay as long as you want to. We`re great and it doesn`t feel like the boys want to get out anytime soon. I think they are pretty comfortable in there." She said and pointed on her huge belly.

At the hospital only an hour later

"Hey Mer, how are you feeling?"  
"like grap."

"Do you want to meet your daughter?"  
"Sure." She said rolling her eyes not really in the mood for a baby. Not even her own.

"Meet Emma-Charlotte"  
"Why that name?"  
"I like Emma and my sister Charlotte will be her god-mother so I thought it would be good."  
"Okay."

"What do you want her last name to be? Grey or Shepherd or Grey-Shepherd?"  
"Shepherd"

"Are you sure?" Derek asked unsure what to think about thsis situation.  
"Yes. Derek please leave me alone I want to sleep."  
"Don`t you want to hold her?"  
"Not yet, later. I don`t feel like holding her now."

Derek walked out of the room with Emma in his arms. He wanted to spend as much time with his daugther as possible before he had to go back to New York.

To be continued…

* * *

So this was the chapter. What do you think about how Meredith acted concerning Emma? How do you want their 'relationship' to continue?

Well in the next chapter the boys will make their grand entrance like deslil said she couldn`t wait for. Please review =D you brighten my day with it…


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks people for all your reviews once again. I love to read them. You should definitely review after this one, because the future of this story kind of depends on you.

Love Antonia

PS:I don`t own anything.

1. deslil  
2011-01-06 . chapter 9

does she not want to be a mom. or what's her deal exactly? i think it would be pretty awesome if derek got full custody of emma and she could grow up with her brothers. cause meredith is definitly not mother material well so far. she's kinda making elise seem very mrs. cleaver. so can you imagine what this little girl would turn into growing up with mommy dearest. so i look forward to the next chapter. and the boys will be here. so exciting. update soon!

-The custody thing will play a role in this story in future chapters.

2. iSeriouslylovegreys  
2011-01-06 . chapter 9

Why is mer being so weird around her daughter? Good chapter update soon! Hopefully with some more addek

-Much more Addek =D

deslil & iSeriouslylovegreys: To answer both of your questions, my point actually was that she is overchallenged. I think she doesn`t know how to feel about having a child depending on her. She never had a good mom either and I just think that she doesn`t know how to deal with her feelings for the baby. I do belive that she loves her, but is scared for some odd reason. Not even I know the real answer but I think something like that.

Mariella: I have to rewrite the "What if" part you asked for. I`m just not happy with it. I think I think to much about it because I want it to be perfect and right now it`s just a really stupid chapter. Sorry but you have to be a little more patient. But I`m working on it. PROMISE 3

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Chapter 10

.

Addison was waiting at the airport for over an hour now. Derek`s plane was late and she was hungry. She wasn`t worried because she knew that the plain left Seattle airport late.

Then she saw him walking towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey" he said huggin gher closely kissing her softly.

"Hey. I´ve missed you." She told him honestly.

"I`ve missed you too. All three of you." Her talks back giving her another kiss. "Let`s go home and meanwhile you can tell me how you`ve been the last three weeks." He smiled now a small smile.

He then took her hand and she led him to their car. During that walk they mainly enjoyed being together again.

"Well I`m good. I got a little backpain now. They are getting heavy and my feet are swollen but besides that, I`m great. I`m mostly in a good mood and I think they are too. They are both very active."

"Hope they aren`t fighting." He chuckled. "I`m sure they`ll fight a lot if they are a bit like the both of us."  
"Hmm probably. Now tell me about Seattle. How`s Emma and Meredith?"

He`s been 3 weeks in Seattle, because Derek didn`t want to leave Emma just yet. He didn`t trust Meredith enough to leave earlier but Izzie convinced him that his daughter would be fine. She`s there after all and so is George.

"Emma`s doing good, but I`m worried anyway. Meredith isn`t as attached as a mother should be I think. But hopefully this will get better."  
"I`m sure it will get better. Meredith`s young and wasn`t ready for a baby. You said that yourself. Maybe she`s only needs a little time to grew into the motherly role."

"I certainly hope so. But for now Izzie is there and she tooks real good care of Emma. And George is very sweet with her too."

"See, that`s good. I`m sure Meredith will come around." But actually she wasn`t so sure at all. She hoped that she`ll come around for Emma`s sake, she honestly did.

"Yeah. You know I already miss her. She`s the most beautiful girl I`ve ever seen. She`s so lovely and such a good baby. She hardly ever cries and sleeps 4 hours straight."

"That sounds as if she feels comfortable." Addison replied looking forward to their boy`s birth.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hate that she`s in Seattle. It`s so far away." His honesty surprised her. He`s never been the man that talks a lot but this was good. She was glad he trusted her enough to talk to her about his fears concerning his baby daughter.

The weeks passed quickly, at least Derek thought so. Addison couldn`t await the birth of her children and she felt as if the weeks passed very slowly. Finally 9 days earlier than her due date her biggest wish was fulfilled.

„Derek!" Addison yelled when she suddenly felt that her pants were all wet.

"Addie?"

"My water just broke."  
"Oh my god. Okay, uhm sit down, I`ll get your stuff and we can go." He was excited and nervous this would be his sons birth. The first time he would witness a natural birth. In his intern years he only assisted a couple of c-sections but he`s never been at a life natural birth.

During their 20 minutes car ride to the hospital, Addison had her first contraction. She was painful but not too long. She also felt that the first baby was now lower in the pelvic.

She suddenly griped for Dereks right hand and groaned.

"Addison? Are you okay?"  
"I think this was the first contraction." She said when it was over, trying to concentrate to breath correctly.

Now it was 11 in the evening and Addison was already in labour for 12 hours and for about 20 minutes she was pushing.

The moment she felt the first contraction, she knew she has never done anything as hard as childbirth before.

"It`s crowning Addison." That the midwife said 15 minutes before.

"Keep pushing and he`ll be out in like a minute." Kristen the midwife encouraged her. "You`re doing very good."

Derek was sitting behind Addison supporting her as good as possible. His arms were slung around her body like she wanted it and his hands were placed on her belly. Every now and then Addison would take a hand and squeez the life out of it. Not on purpose of course but she just needed something to hold onto. And he was glad to obey because after all, she was just making him a father. She was having his sons.

"The head`s out Addison, do you want to feel it?" Kristen asked a very, very tierd Addison.

She just nodded and moved her hand towards the place where she knew her son`s head was.

The second she touched her son`s head, tears started streaming down her cheeks. Tears of joy. She`d never been that happy before.

"We need to continue Addison."

And again Addison pushed as hard as she could and when she felt the tiny little body leave hers, she was so happy and when she heard Tyler`s first cries she sunk back leaning into Derek. Relived that he was okay.

"You did great. Henry will be here in no time now. You`ll see." He said while stroking a strain of ginger hair out of her face.

"You do it, I`m too tiered." She said closing her eyes for only about 2 seconds because of the really painfull contraction she felt. Biting on her lips, she started pusing again and this time, it would be harder. Different because the second baby was breech. But they agreed on natural birth anyway because it wasn`t really more dangerous than cephalic presentation.

"All right Addison, come on. I know you can do it. I can see the baby, just try to keep pushing." Kristen encouraged her. And with one big push, suddenly the baby was out, except for the head.

Addison had to breath in slowly to adjust to that new feeling. It felt strange that the baby wasn`t out but wasn`t in completely either. She felt like the baby would rip her in two pieces. But she knew she has to stay strong and so she continued pushing. Pushing so she would finally be able to hold her sons.

It took almost 10 minutes until baby Henry was born but even though it was the hardest and most painful thing Addison has ever done, it was also the most beautiful thing she has ever done and would do it again if necessary.

This time Derek lifted Addison up before he softly let her fall back into the cushions and got up to cut the umbilical cord while Tyler was placed on his mothers chest for the very first time, Derek took Henry and sat next to Addison placing the second boy on her chest as well.

"You did such a good job." Derek said softly kissing his wife. Afterwards the newborn twins got his full attention.

"We did a great job." The new mom replied still not beliving how happy she was in this exact moment.

"Okay, but you did all the difficult and painful stuff while the only thing I did, was having lots of fun with their mother."  
"You have a point there." She said smiling. "They are so wonderful, I feel like I`m complete now."

A couple of days later

"Finally home." Addison exclaimed happily and walked straight into the living room sitting down on the comfortable couch, her eyes falling shut only a few seconds afterwards.

"It seems like we`re on our own now boys." Derek said but soon noticed that both babies were asleep as well.

"Or better, I`m on my own hmm?" he whispered to himself and put both boys in the cradle they had put up in the living room. As they were very little, both twins fit in there together easily. Then he joined his wife on the couch placing his arms around Addison and decided that a little sleep wouldn`t harm.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading guys ;)

I actually had the idea of a breech birth while writing another fanfic, but then I found out that it`s very common that one twin is born cephalic presentation and one breech so I decided it would fit better in this story. Thanks for reading. I have written one more chapter (I promise it`s not the end) I just haven`t had time to think any further. It sets 4 years later so the question to you, do you want another chapter between this one and the one that sets 4 years later or shall I just update the one already written? It`s your decicion so please review


	11. Chapter 11

Guys, it`s freaking 6 pm, dark outside and I just came home from school. That SUCKS!

I`m going to be so grateful when I passed my exams (well hopefully).

Anyway, this is the next chapter and there will be at least one more before I post the chapter four years in the future.

Thanks for all your reviews, you are amazing.

I don`t own anything!

* * *

Haley  
2011-01-08 . chapter 10

Great update the current one I want to see the future.

- You`re the only one who said that, so I decided to write a new one

I hope you`ll like it anyway.

BadassGenius  
2011-01-08 . chapter 10

This was just so intense! Seriously, i could feel Addie's pain and it felt like i was the one who was giving birth to the twins. LOL It just felt so real,that's it. All the emotions you wrote kinda make me want to have a child (and i honestly don't want to be a mother, so you do the math). Beautifully written, i mean it. Talking about the time jump i guess it'd be cool to have another chapter before it, describing the new life of the Shepherd family. :)

-It actually is the general idea that the readers can feel the emotions, and so. If not, it`s not written very well, is it. Thank you, this review brightened my day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you too everyone else who reviewd It makes me really happy.

* * *

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Addison and Derek are having a great time with their twin boys. It`s been two weeks since Derek brought his wife and sons home from the hospital. Of course they don`t get much sleep ever since, after all the twins are only a little over 2 weeks old and sure they knew that babys don`t sleep through the night but it still was hard. Henry and Tyler take turns in waking up every 3 hours, sometimes only after 2 hours of sleep, sometimes they sleep 4 hours straight. It`s different though. The boys are very different too. While Tyler doesn`t mind weather Derek or Addison calmed, cuddled, fed and changed him, Henry preferred his mommy over his daddy. Maybe it was her calming voice, or the soft hands or maybe the so familiar heartbeat. Or all together? They didn`t know.

Addison and Derek are also taking turns with getting up at night and both take naps during the day to catch up some sleep.

Nevertheless, they enjoy their time as a family more than ever before. They enjoy being parents, they enjoy finally being a proper family.

"I`m up, I`m up." Addison said alarmed, when she heard one of her boys screaming. It`s Henry, they sound so different but look so much alike, it`s strange. Derek only let out a sigh of relive and turned around to drift back to sleep and soon loud snoring filled the room again. The new mother had to chuckle when she heard that and walked over to Henry`s crib and takes him ou to calm him. She soothingly spoke to him, and dandles him while softly rubbing the boys back.

She took the baby downstairs and laid down on the couch cradling the baby in her arms. He`s not hungry, he just missed his mommy. So he quickly fell asleep again and so did Addison.

It`s not until two hours later he wakes Addison again, but this time because he`s hungry.

Derek was up as well now. Only an hour after Addison got up with Henry, he got up with Tyler who was now peacefully sleeping in the baby cradle in the livingroom.

"Good morning mommy." Derek said when he entered the living room to look if Tyler was still sleeping. He walked over to his wife who was breast feeding Henry, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning. For how long have you been up?"

"An hour or so. I fed Tyler and then made us breakfast." She happily looked at him, happy to have such a wonderful husband.

"Are you hungry?"  
"Yes. What did you make for breakfast? It smells great."

"Cinnamon waffles. But we also have bagles and all kinds of fruits. What do you want?" He inquires.

"hmm, I think I take waffles and fruits." She cutely smiled up at him.

"I`ll get you some then." He returned the smile and walked back into the kitchen after lovingly running a hand through Addison`s ginger hair.

Henry stopped drinking and looked up to his mother confused, because her attention was no longer on him, but on Derek, at least for a moment. He notices it immediately when the center of her attention was no longer on him. And he didn`t like that at all. He`s mommys little boy.

Now he got her ful attention again and she looked at him, stroking over his soft cheek, smiling at him. Carefully he moved his head and continued eating.

She softly carresed the back of his head and releaxed on the couch.

When Henry was finished eating, Derek came back in the living room holding a tray of food.

"Can you burp him?" She asked while shifting the boy so Derek could take him.

"Of course I can." Smiling he took the baby and sat down next to Addison.

"This" she said and pointed on the waffles, "This is delicous." She continued eating her waffles and the kiwi he cut for her.

"I`m glad you like it." He smiled his "McDreamy"-smile like the interns in Seattle would call it.

"I talked to Izzie while you were sleeping." He said his facial expression turning into concern once again. He calls Meredith everyday, or by this time rather Izzie than Meredith.

"What did she say?" She asked feeling with him. The fact that Meredith obviously cannot bond with her baby makes her sad too. Every woman should be able to love her child and bond with it.

"Meredith`s back at work and leaves Emma at daycare. Izzie tries to take her every now and then and George helps too, even Alex looks after her sometimes she told me. But Meredith practically never." He explains his sad gaze on a picture of Emma that they had put up on the coffee table. Izzie practically sends him new pictures of Emma everyday, so he at least feels like being with her.

"You should go to Seattle. You haven`t seen her since she was two weeks old. She`s 12 weeks now. You should fly to Seattle and make sure that she`s doing well."

"I would love to go and see her, but I can`t leave you alone with them. They are too small and two hands are not enough to take care of them."

"I`m completely capable to take care of them on my own for a couple of days. Go and see your daughter Derek. She needs you more than we do." Addison tried to encourage him.

He was in a conflict now. He loved Addison for suggestion him to go to Seattle and not getting angry because he wants to see his daughter but he couldn`t possible leave Addison and their not even 3 week old twins alone. He felt like that wasn`t right.

"No, I`m not leaving you and the boys alone. I won`t do that. Not while they are so little." He said determined, kissing Addison`s temple before getting up.

"Then why don`t you invite them to come here? I know Meredith just got back to work, but I`m sure Richard would support you." Addison suggested. She didn`t want him to feel guilty leaving them behind or leaving Emma behind. It`s just not right.

Emma`s his daughter and as important as the boys. They are loved equally but it`s difficult to show a baby how much you love it so many miles away.

"I`ll ask Meredith. But I don`t think she`ll come." He said depressed.

"Then ask Izzie. Maybe Meredith`s happy to get rid of Emma for a couple of days. We`ll pay the flight and all and Izzie could stay here, together with Emma. We have the guestroom and the cradle so enough space for everyone."

"You`re amazing. You know that right?" He irrogated Addison smiling widely. If he had decided to stay with Meredith, she wouldn`t be so understanding, wouldn`t be so supportive. He probably couldn`t have left for his sons birth while Addison practically dragged him to go to Seattle and meet his daughter. She was amazing, too good for this world, too good for him.

"It`s nice to hear you say it." She answered. She stopped eating for a moment and just smiled at Derek until Henry tried to get his parents attention again.

To be continued…

* * *

Whad do you guys think, will Izzie agree to come to NY? And will Meredith be okay with it, afterall Emma`s her daughter and she doesn`t like Addison. I haven`t even thought about the next chapter, so any ideas are very welcome.

Love Antonia


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all your reviews It`s always a great inspiration when I read them.

1. Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2011-01-10 . chapter 11

I was thinking that maybe George could come to NY too ... Derek and George could do baby sitting (that would be really fun) and Izzie and Addison could do shopping and relax a little ... :D ... that would be fun ... ;)

- I`ll think about it Thanks for your review.

2. Mumuu  
2011-01-10 . chapter 11

I love Addie ... Are you Like her ? x)

Bisous I want the next chapter ;)

Update soon.

- You want to know if I`m like Addison? Well I definitely do not look like her or have her taste in cloth, even though I like her clothing. And I`m certainly not as well of as Addison, my mother`s income is probably as big as her pocketmoney as a teenager. *lol*

But I think I can put myself in her shoes. I`m really emotional and probably emotionally pretty much fucked up. I wasn`t sure how to say that. I kind of have the feeling I`ll never be in a good relationship because I don`t trust men at all. I desperately want to have children rather sooner than later and I´d like to work as a midwife. So I think in that area, I`m a little like her. Oh and my family is screwed up, just like hers. But my parents are great, at least most of the times, even though they definitely are screwed up as well.

So did this answer your question?

Thanks for your review

3. ceciilee  
2011-01-10 . chapter 11

Awesome chapter! I actually think that is something Addison would do b/c she just doesn't dwell on the difficulties like meridith does; Addison finds solutions and moves on. She will probably bond with Emma. Another way for the three children to be in the same place with Derek would be if Derek and Addison visit Seattle. Bailey would so approve of Derek right now!

-Right, I totally forgot to involve Bailey. Thanks for your review

4. Seriouslylovegreys  
2011-01-10 . chapter 11

Izzie should come to new york and stay for ahwile and mer should get mad and then come follow her and have a connection with her daughter! Update soon!

- Well just for you, Meredith will come to NY. But I`m not sure about her connection with Emma just yet.

Every Meredith fan probably hates me now more than ever. Just to put this right, I don`t hate Meredith in the show and I don`t see her that horrible as I put her. She`s nice but messed up. So I just need someone bad in the story to show how great Addison is. Even though she would be even without it. Does that make any sence?

5. McAddek  
2011-01-11 . chapter 11

Lovely :) i love how Addison supports Derek. She seems to be truly concerned about Emma. That`s something I just love about Addison. She`s the most lovable character on TV I`ve ever seen I think. Keep up the great work and update ASAP.

- That`s the Addison I want all of you to see in my fanfics. Thank you for your review so much.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 

.

„Meredith?" Izzie asked when she entered the house after being at work for an 48 hour shift. You could think that she`d want to spend some time with her child but no chance.

"Hey Izzie, I`m really too tiered to talk." She said and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Derek asked if you would like to come to New York with Emma. For a visit?" Izzie exclaimed excitled.

"If he wants to see his daughter he has to come to Seattle. I don`t have time anyway, I have to work" Meredith said determined.

"He suggested that he could talk to the chief. He`s sure Dr. Webber`d understand." Izzie tried to convince her so called friend.

"No. I don`t want to."  
"He also suggested that if you didn`t want to come, that I could take Emma to NY." She said hopefully.

"No. The baby stays here. You`re free to go, but the baby stays."

"Why? You don`t care a shit about her. You don`t even look at her. You let her cry during the nights until I get up and take care of her. She`s your daughter. Emma-Charlotte Shepherd is your daughter. Start and take responsibility for her!" Izzie yelled annoyed.

With that Meredith was gone, out of sight, not even taking Emma with her to tuck her in.

"What are we going to do with your mom Emma? You`re so beautiful, do you know that Emma?"

Meanwhile in New York

"Would you like to go to Central Park tomorrow?" Derek suggested while having dinner with Addison.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She looked up from her table and smiled at her.

Only a couple of seconds later the phone rang and Derek got up quickly, hoping it would be Izzie or Meredith. Well Meredith hasn`t called once so it would hopefully be Izzie.

"Shepherd?" He answered.

"Hi Derek, it`s Izzie. Mer doesn`t want to come and she doesn`t want me to come with Emma either. What do you want me to do?"

"Is she home?"  
"Yeah, but she went straight to bed. She was working, 48 hour shift."

"Would you care to try and get her to talk to me?" He asked hopeful.

"I`ll do my best." Izzie said while walking up the stairs towards Meredith`s bedroom. Why is it always her that is involved in such stupid situations. She loves Emma, truly does, but she isn`t the baby´s mother.

"Mer? Meredith?" She yelled the name until an annoyed Meredith finally opened the door.

"What?" she snapped looking furious..

"Telephone for you."  
"Who is it?" She asked not really interested.  
"Derek."

"Derek?" Meredith said when she answered the phone.

"I want to see Emma Meredith, but I can`t leave New York."  
"Why would I care?"  
"Oh come on Meredith. She`s my daughter as well. You don`t have to come, just let Izzie take her here? Please?" He practically begged her. He didn`t know what to do. He just was scared that his baby girl wasn`t loved enough, that she doesn`t have a mommy that cuddles her and kisses her. Izzie`s great with her, but she isn`t Emma`s mom.

"Will you all leave me alone when I agree?"  
"I will." Derek replied quickly.

"All right then. Izzie can take her to New York."  
"Thank you Meredith."

But when he said that she had already hung up the phone.

"So Izzie`s coming with Emma?" Addison asks excited and more than happy for her husband.

"Yes" He said and engulfed Addie in an embrace and kissed her passionately.

"I love you" she whispered and kissed him again.

"I love you too."

to be continued…

* * *

I probably won`t be able to update before the weekend. I didn`t start with the next chapter yet and there`s a lot going on in school . so please be patient. I already have a couple of ideas but nothing written just yet.

So I thought to make the next chapter longer. Izzie and Emma will come to New York. They`ll spend a great time together. Derek will be happier than ever and their lack of sleep will probably increase. How do you want Addison to feel towards Emma? Like her, simply accept her, maybe even love her? And what if Meredith comes to New York?


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter, sorry for the long wait. But the next one will take probably as long as this one. I have lots of stress at school and yeah, only have time to write in the evenings.

I don`t own anything.

1. BadassGenius  
2011-01-12 . chapter 12

Lovely chap! I really want to know more about Meredith rejecting her child. Are you going to give us a specific reason or Mer just rejects Emma because Derek picked Addie over her (Mer)? That said, i love that Izzie's in the story. She was a cool character! That said, i'd like Addie to love the baby. We know that she easily gets attached to children so i'm pretty sure that, if this was canon on the show, Addie would love Emma. She just can't help it. Oh and you know what? I think that it'd be sooooo freaking cool if Mer and Addie talked.

- - They`ll 'talk' in the next chapter ;)

2. alterus  
2011-01-12 . chapter 12

It's nice. I'm looking forward to the boys meeting their sister. Update soon.

- - I hope you`ll like that then :D

3. deslil  
2011-01-11 . chapter 12

I'M EXCITED! I THINK THE NY VISIT SHOULD BE AWESOME. I THINK THAT ADDISON SHOULD BE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THE LITTLE GIRL. SHE ALREADY HAS AN INDIFFERENT MOM SO WHY ADD ANOTHER ONE TO THAT EQUATION. SHE SHOULD AT LEAST HAVING A LOVING STEP MOM. YOU KNOW. AND BESIDES I THINK ADDISON WOULD ACCEPT THE BABY AND TREAT HER LIKE HER OWN. CAUSE SHE'S AWESOME LIKE THAT. BUT I'M EXCITED TO GET SOME MORE IZZIE TIME IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER. CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR UPDATE.

- - You`re so damn right. Addison`s just awsom. I don`t get how some people don`t like her.

4. Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2011-01-11 . chapter 12

Hey Antonia,

great chapter!

I'm really glad Meredith agreed that Izzie and Emma can fly to NY.

I think Addie will like Emma ... she helped Derek to pick out the name and she supports him so much, so I think she'll be great with Emma like with her own boys.

I don't think I will like Meredith coming to NY ... sorry ... but she's not my favorite person right now.

Can't wait for the next chapter.

Please update soon.

Love Mariella

- - Honestly, I only bring Meredith to NY to add some more drama. Out of experience I know that I get more reviews if it`s not just a happily ever after. Even though I don`t get it because I prefere simple happy Addek. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

3 days later Izzie and Emma arrived in Seattle. Derek went to pick them up at the airport. He sure was the happiest man on earth that day. Addison had to stay at home with the boys becaues they were both very cranky that day. Both of them haven`t slept mucht that night, only about 6 hours.

"Izzie?" Derek yelled when he saw her approaching the hall. She was holding the car seat and tried at the same time to push the baggagecar.

"Derek" She smiled when he reached them and took the baby from her. From that moment on, he has only had eyes for his 12 week old daughter.

"Oh she`s grown so much." He said amazed. They walked through the hall until they found a place to sit. Derek took Emma out of the carseat and cuddled her close.

"How was your flight?" He asked now looking at Izzie for about second.

"It was good, she was very calm during the whole time. She`s an angel." She said smiling at the reunion of father and daughter.

"I`m really greatful that you agreed to come here Izzie. Really, thank you."  
"You`re welcome. I haven`t been in New York before. So it`s kind of exciting for me."

"Then lets go now." Derek suggested.

Izzie told Derek a lot about Emma, how she`s during the night, what she likes especially. What she enjoyes and what not so much.

"That`s your house?" Izzie asked her eyes almost popping out when they entered the brownstone.

"Yes, that`s our house." He said chuckling. It wasn`t something special for him anymore. He was used to buildings like that ever since he met Addison.

"So where`s Addison?" Izzie asked curious looking around the living room.

"Probably upstairs. The boys are very cranky today, they haven`t slept much last night."  
"They don`t get a good nights sleep?"  
"No, they prefere to sleep during the day." He replied chuckling.

"Do you want to see her and the boys?" He asked undressing Emma.

"Sure."

He walked up the stairs, leading the way to the nursery which he found empty.

"Did she take them out?"Izzie asked confused.

"I don`t know." he said checking both cribs and found both empty.

He then walked towards the master bedroom, Izzie following him silently. A wide smile spread across his face when he noticed Addison and both boys fast asleep on their queen-sized bed. She was lying on her right side, her arms protectivly placed around her sons.

"They look so peaceful." Izzie whispered smiling widely. "They are so beautiful, congratulations."

"Thank you. They really are. But she is as well." He announced happily watching his daughter sleep.

Two hours later Addison approached the livingroom, with Tyler in her arms, where Izzie and Derek were chatting happily. Emma was gurgling happy, visivly enjoying her fathers attention.

"Hey, it`s really nice you agreed to come here." Addison greeted Izzie grinning widely at Derek and Emma.

"It`s not a problem, I like it here." Izzie`s typical smile spread over her doll-like face.

She sat down next to Derek after placing her son in the cradle, which was still in the living room.

"Hi baby" Addison coed at the little girl tickling her stomach carefully.

"Here, take her." Derek said shifting Emma so Addison could take her.

"She`s even more beautiful than on the photographs. She`s a beauty."

That`s when Tyler made his presence clear. He started crying loudly asking for his parents attention.

"Here, take her."

"No, I`ll get Tyler, you two should get to know each other."

Derek was more than happy, that he has all his loved once together now. And seeing Addison and Emma so comfortable together made his heart melt. He was truly touched by his wife`s big heart. If he had stayed with Meredith, she surely wouldn`t have accepted Addison and the boys like that.

He cradled his son in his arms slowly swaying him to calm him down.

"What`s up with you, hmm?"

"Oh, he needs changing." Addison put in. "Can you do it?" She asked sweetly smiling at the baby in her arms. She already felt a bond building between her and Emma. She was smiling at Addison too. "Hey if you aren`t the most precious little girl I`ve ever seen." Addison coed at her.

Again loud cries filled the house.

"I think it`s time for you to meet your little brother, isn`t it? Izzie can you take her?"  
"Sure, get your kid."

"See you in a minute sweetie." And then Addison left the room hurring up the stairs to get baby Henry.

Later that day Addison and Derek were standing in the livingroom, looking down at Emma, Tyler and Henry, all three lying on the baby pen. Emma was in the middle and holding hands with her brothers. It was the cutest scene they have ever witnessed.

"I think she kind of belongs here." Addison blurred out suddenly.

"What did you just say?" He asked grinning widely, hoping he`s heard her right.

"I think she kind of belongs here." She repeate looking at him. She has that look in her eyes, a glimmer. The eyes are shining, her smile visible in her eyes.

"Thank you."

He pulled her close, kissing her softly, engulfing her in a hug. The love they feel for each other stronger than ever.

"It definitely would be better for her, wouldn`t it?" she said looking at the siblings which were gurgling happily. The boys are much calmer than before Emma was here. It is kind of magical how they are bonding. How a bond is formed betweened them in such a short time.

"They belonge together. They should have the chance to grow up together, as real siblings, not as holiday siblings." Addison continued.

"Meredith has a say in this too. Even though she`s not the best one. She still is her mother."

He continued watching his babies, still amazed by his three children.

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter Meredith will come to NY. We`ll see what happens then :D

Thank you for reading and please review xD


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait. But school`s making me crazy lately.

I don`t own anything.

Xxxxxxxxx

1. Mumuu  
2011-01-16 . chapter 13

OMG , i want to see the confrontation Mer/Addie I'm sure that it's going very interesting.

Gosh I can't wait pleaaaase Update soon I want the next chapter now pleease ;)

I'm Joking , Take your time but i want the next xD

kiss From Reunion Island

- - It took quiet a time, I`m so so sorry! Thanks for your review

2. aiketi  
2011-01-16 . chapter 1

awwww... the kids are cute especially on the baby pen where they hold hands.. :D

and again addek is sooo sweet together... theyre happy family.

oh 4 the nxt chaptr i wonder what meredith will say and do... are there going to be a lot of screaming and angstiness among them or she will just peacefully give her daughter to the shepherds care?

i prefer more drama.. lol :

- - Read and find out I would say . I would say it`s the more screaming and fighting than peace.

3.

Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2011-01-16 . chapter 13

Hey Antonia,

great chapter!

I'm really glad that Emma and Addie get a band so soon.

I could so imagine the scene when the three little babies were sitting on the floor ... I would love to see that ...

I'm really glad Izzie is in NY and I'm really curious what will happen when Meredith comes there too.

I think there will be lots of drama, but I hope she won't do anything to really really really stupid.

Continue soon ... pretty please.

Love Mariella

- - Well what would you see as really really really stupid?

5. And thanks to everybody else that was so kind and left a review and of course to everybody who reads the story :)

Enjoy the chapter

Love Antonia 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

The days went my farely quickly and Izzie and Emma were already in New York for 5 days. Everyone was having a great time. Izzie and Addison gor along great and did lots of typical mommys stuff. Izzie learned Addison a couple of recipies, they baked cookies and so on. They went for walks, went shopping and just enjoyed the time at home with the three babies. Izzie also spend some alone time, going sightseen, shopping in stores she could actually afford something and did a bit of releaxing.

Meanwhile Addison and Derek got a good taste of how it would be like having three children in the house and they decided that they like it pretty much. There wasn`t a big difference to before.

It`s somewhat magical but ever since Emma`s there, the boys are completely different. They are a lot quieter and both are sleeping more. Emma is a very quiet baby, she loves if someone gives her some attention, she`s the happies baby at that times, but she doesn`t bother much to be left alone for a while, playing with herself.

But still, Derek hasn`t talked to Meredith yet. He hasn`t got the courage he thinks, but he has to talk to her really soon. Afterall, Izzie couldn`t stay forever.

So when there was a quiet moment, he picked up the phone and dialed Meredith`s number.

"Hello?" He recoginzed her voice through the earphone.

"Hi Meredith, it`s Derek." He answers kindly. "How are you?"  
"I`m all right. Why are you calling?"

"I want to talk about Emma and about her future."  
"Don`t you think it`s a little early to talk about the future? Can`t we live in the moment?"  
"I meant about where she`s going to grow up." He replied feeling anger building up once again. Everytime he talked to her he felt more angry, furious even.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked alarmed.

"I want her to live with me and Addison." He blurred out feeling relieved that he finally plucked up the courage and said it.

"No." She said. It was a simply no, powerful but still nothing more.

"Meredith, I can claim custody. You don`t even look at Emma if you can help it. Izzie told us a lot."

"So? She`s still my daughter. I`m not going to give her to you and your _wife_." He heard the sound of disgust in her voice when she thought of Addison.

"I`m not going to let _my _daughter grow up with a mother that doesn`t even looks at her. She`ll be unhappy. She needs a family, a mommy and a daddy and she would have two brothers to grow up with."

"I don`t want your wife raising my child. Just because she had boys, doesn`t mean she can have my girl."  
"I don`t belive what you say. Meredith please, I`ll claim custody if necessary. I swear. I don`t want Emma to grow up, thinking she is unwanted."

"I want Izzie to come back home with Emma. Immediately!" She yelled and hang up.

He sighned and took a couple of deep breaths before he got up to go see if Emma`s awake.

But he found her peacefully sleeping in her cot, right next to Henry. They enjoy sleeping in the same bed so they could cuddle a litte. Tyler on the other hand preferred to sleep in his own cot, they figured out that much by now.

A silent tear escaped his eyes. He never really wanted to claim custody for Emma. He had hoped they would manage to talk about it and really thoguth Meredith would agree, just like that. But obviously he thought wrong. Maybe she has some maternal feelings developing now.

"Hey" Addison smiled at him when she approached the nursery. "Are you all right?"  
When she saw the tears in his eyes she got worried instantly. "Derek?"

"She won`t agree. She doesn`t want Emma to grow up with us but with her in Seattle."  
"Well, she`s her mother." She replied softly. "She does have a say in this."

She walked over to him, so that she could easily caress his cheek. She looked disappointed as well, to say the least. She really did fell in love with Emma. But they could see her during holidays or there was still the option to claim for custody.

"I know. But she doesn`t act like she cares at all. She didn`t hold her after she was born, she is back to work already. She doesn`t get her when she crys but Izzie does. She`s a bad mother and never will be a mommy." He says his gaze dropping.

"I know, but maybe we just have to give her a chance." She said softly.

"What now you suddenly don`t want her anymore?" He yelled at Addison out of the sudden. "Did you ever mean what you said? Do you even like Emma?" He continued, Addison was too taken aback to respond immediately.

"Derek, calm down. I`m just saying" she tried to explain but was interrupted by Derek before she could finish her sentence.  
"No don`t say anything. You made your point clear." After he said that he stormed off, leaving a baffled Addison and three crying babies.

"Derek! Derek don`t you dare walk away just like that. You know very well that what you just said is not true!" She yelled back but couldn`t stop the tears which were suddenly running down her cheeks like cascades. How could he even think that?

"Damn!" She cursed and started sobbing not having the strenght to take care of the babies right now.

She heared the front door close loudly followed by footsteps on the stairs.

"Addison?" Izzie kneeled next to the crying woman who sunk to the floor after she heard the door fell shut.

"Hey, it`s going to be all right." She soothingly said to Addison and she indeed calmed a little. She was so taken aback, so shocked that she couldn`t handle the situation.

She soon stroke the tears away and nodded.

"Are you alright now?" Izzie asked and when Addison nodded again Izzie walked over to the crying babies and picked Emma up to calm her. Addison joined her after a couple of seconds and cradled Tyler in her arms while caressing Henry`s cheek.

Derek was furious, little he knew he was being totally unfair but he was in blind range and let it out. Unfortunately he let it out on the wrong person. Addison didn`t do anything wrong. But to admit that was hard for him, to admit his mistakes were the hardest challenges for him.

"Frigging shit!" He yelled so loud that a couple of people turned to look at him irritated.

He walked through the streets for a couple of hours until he finally arrived back home. It had been almost 5 hours since he left. He walked into the Brownstone siletly looking heartbroken. It wasn`t just that Meredith didn`t agree, he yelled at Addison for no reason, he hurt her for no reason. Again. It seems like that's all he can do. Hurt the woman he loves most. Hurt his wife, soulmate, best friend and mother of his sons.

Then he saw her, she looked heartbroken too, but still beautiful. Breathtaking beautiful. She was sitting on the couch, wearing her glasses, a book in the right hand and a baby asleep in her left arm.

He didn`t say anything, he didn`t know what. He just stood there, staring at his wife and child. Minutes must have passed because now she was warely looking at him. He saw a little bit fear in her eyes, so he slowly walked over to her, took the book out of her hand and put it on the coffee table, then he took Tyler from her and placed him on the playpen.

When she finally was free, he moved closer and engulfed her in a long and deep embrace.

"I`m so sorry." He whispered not letting her go, only pulling her closer kissing her.

"I know I was wrong Addison. I`m so sorry." His voice was hollow, she could almost hear him cry.

"It hurt." She confessed. "It really did hurt Derek. All that is not my fault and I can`t be with you if you continue with your sudden mood swings and start accusing me things like that. Not just because of me, but because of Henry and Tyler too."

"I know Addison. I know I was wrong. I`ll do my best so it won`t happen again. I promise. I was just so angry and."

"That`s not an excuse Derek. I know you are angry but you can`t just let it out on me. Imagine it`ll happen in the future and I`m not the one you let it out on but one of our children. I can`t allow that to happen."

"It will never, never happen again. I swear Addison. I`m so sorry, you can`t possibly imagine. I love you and I don`t want to loose you ever again."

She just nodded and decided not to talk again but only enjoy his presence. His warm body engulfing hers, holding her close.

He didn`t let go of her and he soon noticed her breaths becoming heavier and then that she fell asleep in his arms. She just let the dreamland take over her.

Two days later and Izzie and Emma were still in New York. They haven`t heard of Meredith yet. Addison was still a little sceptic because of Dereks sudden outburst two days before, but they were getting better. They took long walks in the park, with all three babies of course and had lots of fun together. The children are always gurgling together, trying to get their parents attention. They love lying next to each other, having physical contact to their siblings.

It was only 2 days later that their doorbell rung at a rediculous time. It was 12:20 am. Yes AM and everybody was fast asleep until the doorbell woke up Addison, Derek, Izzie as well as Emma and Henry.

"Who ever that is, I`m going to hurt that person very badly." Addison said angrily.

"You go look after the kids, and I look whom you have to hurt very badly, okay?" he chuckled. He too wasn`t too fond of a visit at that kind of hour either but he got a little more sleep over the last couple of days than Addison.

"Shh baby girl, it`s all was the doorbell, nothing bad." Addison whispered to Emma. Emma quickly fell back asleep as soon as Addison touched her cheek, softly caressing it. Henry though was a different story, when he is woken up rudely, he`s no fun at all and sometimes doesn`t go back to sleep for hours.

"What are you doing here?" He asked slightly surprised that he found Meredith on the other side of the front door.

"I`m here to get my child." She said and pushed Derek out of the way so she could enter the Shepherd`s house.  
"In the middle of the night? You`ve got to be kidding me. You just woke up everyone."  
"Oh I`m sorry that I interrupted your peaceful sleep." She replied ironically. "So where`s my child?"

"In bed." He replied coldly.

"I want her now." She said and started walking and looking in every room on the first floor before she made her way towards the stairs.

"Not now Meredith. Let her sleep. There`s no use in taking her now."  
"I won`t let her here with you and your wife any longer. She`s crying like there`s no tomorrow."

"That`s not Emma crying. That´s Henry." Derek stated, startled that she didn`t even recognize her own daughters cryings.

"They all sound the same." She said rolling her eyes. That finished him off. Seriously? Every baby sounds the same? There are even differences in one baby`s crys.

"Shh baby, it`s all right Henry." Addison cuddled the baby closely so he could calm down. She slowly walked out of the nursery towards her and Derek`s bedroom so Henry wouldn`t wake up Emma and Tyler again.

"See, who obviously isn`t the perfect mother after all." Meredith said grinning evil.

"Says the one that hasn`t even noticet she has a child herself." Addison replied simple, but harsh. Hate not to be overheard.

"You don`t know me."  
"No I don`t , but Izzie does and she doesn`t seem very convinced about your maternal abilities."  
"Says the one that isn`t capable of making her own child shut up."  
"He was sleeping peacefully before you rung the door bell."

"Of course, it`s my fault that you can`t calm your own child, is it?"

"You know what, get out. I don`t want you in my house." Addison said loosing her patience or what`s left of it.

"Shut up, both of you." Derek said firmly, in a silent voice to not tease Henry even more.

It obviously was very effective as both woman shut up glaring madly at each other. Addison turned and walked into the master bedroom so she would be able to calm down Henry. Breastfeeding is the most effective way to calm the boy so that`s what she`s doing.

"Hey boy, come on. It`s all right Henry. Mommy`s here with you, just try and go back to sleep." She softly carressed the back of his head, playing with his little hair.

His eyes are closing slowly now, little tears still shimmering in his half closed eyes looking at his mommy.

She hold him for a while so she wouldn`t wake him up while putting him on the bed.

"Meredith, please be sensible. Emma`s fast asleep. You can take her tomorrow, but for now let her sleep." Derek tried to convince the mother of his daughter.

"I`m not going to leave her here with that woman." She said pointing at the door Addison vanished in.

"Addison was very good to Emma. She treated her equaly to how she treats Henry and Tyler."

"I`ll take her now."  
"No you won`t Meredith. When you take her now, I`ll claim full custody and you`ll never see her again. I`ll make sure of that. I`m not going to give her to you, until I`m convinced you`ll be a good mother to her." He now stood infront of his daughters cot, trying to keep Meredith away.

"No you won`t."  
"Oh I will, belive me when I say this and I have my wifes full support. The judge will like that."

Knowing she had lost, at least for the night, Meredith decided to leave. She simply turned and walked out of the house.

To be continued…

* * *

All right, that was chapter 14. Actually I imagined the coincide of Addison and Meredith completely different but I don`t know, suddenly I was finished with this chapter. Do you want more Addison Meredith drama? Or more important, how do you think Derek will react to how Addison talked to Meredith? More fighting between them? What will happen to Emma? Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to happen in the next one.

Love Antonia


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys :),

this is chapter 15, I know it`s very short but I still think it`s good. I hope you`ll like it. So enjoy ;)

I don`t own anything.

1. iSeriouslylovegreys  
2011-01-22 . chapter 14

that was so intense but i like it! Can't wait for next update maybe they can go to court?

- - Maybe they will. I won`t promise anything though.

2.

Mumuu  
2011-01-23 . chapter 14

Don't worry , It's not too long and Of course This chapter is just great. And Emma should grow up with Derek and Addie . And I want more Addison/Meredith Drama plz :)

Keep going .

Kiss

- There will be more drama. I promise.

3.

Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2011-01-23 . chapter 14

Hey Antonia,

great chapter!

This was exactly the thing I meant with somehing really really really stupid.

I can't believe Meredtith came there in the middle of the night and woke everybody up!

I would like to read some more Addie/Meredith drama, because it was so unfair that Meredith of all called Addie a bad mom.

I hope Derek will understand Addie's reaction ...

OMG, when Derek stormed out of the brownstone in the beginning it remembered me to the night where Addie slept with Mark. I was really relieved when he came back and saw that he was wrong. I hope he won't dissapoint her again ...

Can't wait to read more.

Please update asap.

Love Mariella

- - I still think it`s amazing that you noticed the similarity with the night Addie slept

with Mark. Like I already sayd this is really good and would be a great

interpretation in essay.

Thanks to everyone else that reviewd the previous chapter and those before. I`m happy reading all of them.

Love Antonia

* * *

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

„What the hell was that?" He screamed at Addison after Meredith had left.

"Excuse me?" She asked taken aback. She softly put Henry on their bed so she would have free hands. She could feel that this was going to be a big fight.

"You wanted to throw Meredith out. Did you even think about the consequences? She could accuse us of kidnapping Emma and take her away from me."  
"You don`t seriously think that, do you. She was accusing me of being a bad mother. Henry was crying because he was woken up by the doorbell and wouldn`t stop because he felt that something was wrong."

They were now in the office, a room next to the master bedroom. Even though they were in blind rage they still knew better than waking up their children again.

"No, Addison. No. You were wrong and"

"I might have acted wrong but I had every right to act the way I did! This is my house I`m not going to let her offend me. She`s the one neglecting her child. I treated Emma like she was mine ever since she arrived here. I didn`t get into dept Derek. This is exactly what I was talking about the other day. This is not my fault. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, but I didn`t do anything wrong. I defended myself and there`s nothing wrong with that."

There was a long pause, Derek just looked at her, overwhelmed by all kind of feelings.

"I`m going to sleep on the couch." With that Addison left the room, went back into the master bedroom to take Henry back to his crib and grabbed the bedding.

"No, Addison wait. Go to bed, I´ll sleep on the couch if you want to be alone tonight. I want you to be comfortable."  
"All right. Good night." She said and vanished in the bedroom leaving the door open ajar so she wouldn`t miss one of the babies crying.

The next morning was tense. They barely talked, Addison was hurt deeply and Derek wasn`t so sure whether he was right or wrong. They did their best to avoid each other just to avoid another fight.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he noticed her getting dressed, the boys both ready in their car seats.

"I told you I would meet Archer today." She replied without showing any kind of emotion.

"Can`t you postpone that? Meredith surly will come back today, rather sooner than later. And it would be good to have you here."

"No, I`m sorry. I can`t stand being around Meredith. I can`t promise you to hold back my feelings. I think it`s best if I`m not around."

"When will you be back?"  
"I`m not sure."  
"Addison, you do come back, right?" He was completely bewildered. She will come back, won`t she?

"I don`t know if I will come back, not today though."  
"Addison, please. I`m sorry, I really am. I was wrong, I know that now. I sould have been on your side and supported you. I`m sorry Addie." He pleaded, hoping she would forgive him.

"Bye." She bent down to take the car seats and left the house in a hurry. She couldn`t cry infront of him, she doesn`t know what do and what to belive anymore. He acts so weird lately, why can`t he just be the Derek she fell in love with?

He was completely shattered. Did she really mean it. Will she really not come back home? Did he screw up another time?

To be continued…

* * *

All right, I know it was short and Meredith wasn`t even part in the chapter, but I think that their (marital) problems are so big, they should be solved very soon. And I think we have to see how they feel, both of them. Derek accuses Addison without thinking and Addison is extremely hut by that. Of course she needs some time when it happens, after all it wasn`t the first time. So what do you want to happen next? Do you want to see much of Addison and Archer or more Derek and Meredith? Or maybe both? Don`t worry though, there will be another fight between Addison and Meredith.

So please review, it would make me very happy and motivate me to write faster ;)


	16. Chapter 16

I finally finished chapter 16 about 3 am in the morning but was too tiered to post it straight away.

I don`t own anything!

1.

aiketi  
2011-01-26 . chapter 15

stupid stupid derek!

he's really brainless sometyms for a neurosurgeon isnt he?

i hope he realizes his mistake 2wards addie b4 its too l8..

(anyways, just heard that addie will be bck in sgh on march 4 anothr crossover..,hope merder will breakup and addek will have a chance..wishful thinkin, i know...lol:D)

- - He so is brainless sometimes for a neurosurgeon.

Oh yes that would be amazing but I agree ant it probably will stay wishful

thinking. ;)

Of course a great thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story. It really is inspiring.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

„Addie" He greeted her engulfing his little sister in a hug and kissing her cheeks.

"Hi Archer." She acknowledge his greeting. She was so happy to finally see her brother again, to be near the person she has always trusted most and always could rely on.

"Where`s Derek?" He notices immediately that something was wrong, because otherwise Derek would have come with Addison. She would have made him come and then leave early, probably with the boys so they could have a little alonetime.

"At home. Can you help me bring them inside?" She changed the subject because she didn`t want to talk about what had happened just yet. The time would come, probably on the same day because he wouldn`t let it go just like that but she wasn`t ready just yet.

"Sure. It`s so good to be back and see you again and most of all finally meeting my nephews." Smiling widely he helped her taking the boys and their luggage inside his home.

He owns a quiet big house a single person, a nice one in the centre of Manhatten. It`s a not far from the Shepherd`s home. When he`s in town Addison and Archer meet regularly, at least once a week. It`s important for both of them to spend much time together.

They are as close as brother and sister could be and they both enjoy it. But when one of them is out of town, and that happened quiet often, they miss each other dearly. Of course Archer would never admit it but it was just so obvious. He was concerened about his baby sister all the time, mostly because of the husband who doesn`t treat his baby sister correctly. She`s the most important person to him, in the whole world and that probably will never change. When someone hurts his little sister he should try not to be found by Archer Montgomery, because it wouldn`t exactly be a nice peaceful meeting with him.

"So you might as well introduce me and to your boys. You can`t expect us to do it ourselves with two people not able to talk and all." He teased her and then he took her hand, knowing very well that she wasn`t doing good, trying to give her a little strengh with this action, but still trying to keep a good mood or in her case improve it.

"Well Archer, meet Tyler" She pointed to the sleeping boy in the carseat Archer just carried inside. "and Henry." Now pointing on the baby in the other carseat.

"Boy`s, this is your uncle Archer." She said a small smile covering her face.

"They look quiet a lot like Shep." He stated, immediately noticing he said something wrong because Addison flinched.

"Addison?" He tried to get her to look at him. "Hey, come here. You know you can talk to me about everything, right? Honey look at me, please?"

She slowly looked up right into his eyes and there it was. The pain evident in her eye, little teardrops slowly escaping them. That was enough, this stupid ass hurt her again.

Without saying anything else, he pulled her back in an embrace. He just stood there, holding his baby sister who was hurt again, by the husband he never even liked. He never thought that Derek is a good enough guy for Addison. It`s always Derek`s fault when his baby sister is hurting. When she crys, the tears are caused by Derek.

Archer slowly lead her into his living room sitting down on the couch, pulling Addison on his lap. They just sat there, he comforting her, soothingly stroking little circles over the small of her back. She buried her head in his chest and soon he noticed her breathing getting deeper. She fell asleep in his arms.

At the brownstone

"Meredith, can we please talk like normal people about our situation. Like Emma`s parents who both want the best for her?" Derek pleeded with his ex-girlfriend.

Izzie had tried to liaise between Meredith and Derek but it wouldn`t work so she decided to cloisters herself and not stand in the way of them fighting.

"No you didn`t respect my wishes. I wanted Emma back in Seattle and you didn`t even tell Izzie. If I can`t trust that you respect my opinion, I won`t let you take Emma back here again."

She almost yelled. She really was angry, probably understandable for every mother. At least as long as they don`t know about her way of treating her new born baby.

"All right. I was wrong. Okay? But please stay so we can talk and work this out. We need to find a solution, I want to see Emma regularly and if you don`t agree to that I`ll claim custody. I really have no problem with that." The thread again. Would he really have the strenght to do it?

"You want to take her away from me."  
"Damn Meredith, I want to be part of my daughters life. I want her to be in my life and be in the life of their brothers. She`s loved here. We love her and will treat her like the twins."

"I`m going now."  
"Meredith, damn please talk to me and help me to find a solution."

But she didn`t reply and instead just left the house together with Emma. His little, beautiful baby girl. He might just has lost his daughter.

"Hey boy, shh. Come on Tyler, your mommy needs to sleep a little. Why don`t you just drink the formula? I did it just like the insturction said. Really." Archer tried to convince baby Tyler to accept the bottle with formula. But he always turned his head away when he tried to feed him.

"That won`t work." Addison suddenly appeared in the doorway smiling slightly. Her eyes still red and puffy, her voice horasely.

"I, why not?" He asked confused.

"Because he`s not hungry. He needs a fresh diper and probably a little physical contact with his mommy. Right son?" She took the baby from her brother softly cradling the baby in her arms. "That`s better, isn`t it?" she smiled down at his frist born who instantly reached for her long red curles.

"See."  
"Well what am I compared to super-mom?" He asked ironically.

"You`ll be their favorite uncle."  
"That`s good to know." He chuckled. "Do you need anything?"  
"The diperbag would be useful."  
"I`ll get it then."

A while later, the sibpair sat together eating lunch.

"According to Derek, everything is my fault. He doesn`t has his anger under controle anymore."  
"If he hurt you, I`m going to kill him. I swear if he ever put a hand on you, he`s dead!"  
"He didn`t physically hurt me Archer. He would never do that."

"Then what happened?" He asked softly.

"It`s just, he blames me for everything. He yells at me for no reason. He treats me as if I was his scapegoat and I just can`t take it anymore. Meredith accused me being a bad mother and much more and I defended myself. I wanted to kick her out of the house, because I really got mad. When she finally left, Derek accused me of not liking Emma, that it was all show and that I don`t want her with us. Then he said it would be my fault if Meredith would take her away from him."

"Add, you know that`s not true and that you had every right to defend yourself and to kick her out of the house?"  
"I do know that. I just hate this, just a couple of days ago we had the same problem and he left and I was reminded on when he left after I you know, with Mark. I was so scared he wouldn`t come back, but he did and he said he was sorry and wouldn`t do it again. And last night, it was just the same and it hurt, it just hurts. I don`t know what to do, or how long I can continue like that. What if the boys are older and he takes it out on them?"

"I don`t know Addison. But I`ll always be there for you."  
"Thanks Archer. It just hurts so much Archie." She started sobbing again.

"Do you want me to kick his ass? Because I will. I will if you want me too."  
"No don`t, just let us stay here for a while, or I can go to a hotel if you want us to."  
"Of course you`ll stay here. You and the boys can stay here as long as you want to."  
"Thanks. You`re the best brother there is."  
"Oww, you`re the best little sister too."

That evening

"Can you open the door? I can`t leave the herd." Archer asked Addison who was in the living room.

"Yeah sure." Addison countered smiling.

"Bizzy, what are you doing here?" They both were visibly surprised to see each other.  
"I coud ask you the same question Addison. Will you invite me in now?"  
"Sorry. Of course. Come in." she freed the entrance and led her mother inside his brothers house.

"Bizzy, what a nice surprise." Archer greeted his mother nicely.

"Look Addison, that`s how a child should greet it`s mother."  
"I said I`m sorry." Addison replied already annoyed. So much to a nice evening with Archer.

"Dinner`s ready, do you want to eat with us?" Archer changed the subject.

"That would be lovely. So Addison, where is Derek?"  
"At work." She quickly decided it would be best to lie.

The dinner went smoothly, Bizzy didn`t ask anymore about Derek, and Addison and Archer silently agreed it would be best to not talk about their problems.

"I better get going now." Addison suddenly said when she realised Bizzy had planned to stay at Archers for a couple of days.

"All right. I`ll call you, okay?"  
"Sure. Good bye Bizzy."

"Good bye Addison."

It was already 9 pm when Addison arrived at home. She parked the car and walked up the stairs to the door. One car seat in each hand.

Because Derek heared the car doors shut, he hurried to the front door and receive Addison and his sons.

"I`m so glad you`re back. Addison I`m sorry, really." He insisted taking a car seat from her.  
"Derek, please just shut up. I`m only here because Bizzy suddenly appeared at Archers and I was not in the mood to talk to her about our problems and she would have asked questions."

"I see."  
"I`ll go straight to bed. Help me taking them to bed?" He nodded following his wife up the stairs.

3 hours later the phone suddenly rang and woke up Addison.

"Montgomery-Shepherd?" She answered drowsy.

"I need to talk to Derek." Meredith replied. She sounded weird, maybe desperate.

"He`s not here."  
"Then get him" She yelled.

"He`s at the hospital, Meredith what is wrong?" She wouldn`t call if it wasn`t because of Emma.

"Then I need to talk to Izzie."  
"She`s not here either. She took a plane back to Seattle. Meredith tell me what`s wrong. I hear Emma crying. Is something wrong?" Addison asked worried. "Come on Meredith, what is wrong?"

"She just won`t stop crying. She`s screaming for hours now, I can`t make her shut up. She just won`t shut up."

"Do you need help."  
"Not yours."  
"Oh come on. Get over your pride this is about your innocent daughter."  
"I just want her to shut up." She clearly was desperate now.

"Did you feed her?"  
"I tried but she wouldn`t drink the milk."  
"How about her diper?"  
"Clean."  
"All right, where are you staying?"  
"What?"  
"Where are you staying?" Meredith indeed gaver her the hotels adress and Addison quickly got herself and the boys dressed. Both of them didn`t wake up what she was very glad about.

Only half an hour later she arrived at Meredith`s hotel room.

As soon as she had opened the door, Addison hurried to Emma to see if the baby was all right.

She picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She hold her close softly carresing Emma`s cheek so she would feel Addison`s calmness.

"It`s all right, everything is all right." It didn`t take long for Emma to calm a little. Meredith was just so desperate, and restless that Emma couldn`t settle down because she felt her mother`s despair.

Now all you could hear from Emma was only a soft whimper.

"What is wrong with her?"  
"She can feel your insecurity when you`re around her. It makes it hard for her to settle and fall asleep. A baby needs it to be quiet and comfortable when it`s fed."

"And now?"  
"Now you`ll feed her."  
"No, she will start crying again."  
"She won`t. Why don`t you make her a bottle and I can feed her then if you want to. But she is really hungry so you better hurry."

But Emma wouldn`t eat. It was strange but she turned her head every time they tried to feed her.

"How warm was the milk you tried to feed her?"  
"I don`t know. What temperature does it need?"  
"The same as breast milk. Meaning 37° C. "  
"Well I don`t know what temperature the milk had. It was warmer I guess."  
"Then she probably burned her tounge and is scared now. You see she is already learning."

"What can we do now then?"

"If you let me, I`ll try to breast feed her. Maybe she`ll accept it."  
"No way."  
"Meredith, she`s starving have you even looked at her? Have you seen the tears. Have you heard her crys? She`s hungry and we need to feed her."

"But no. This is wrong. She`s not your child and you won`t breast feed her."  
"Well then there is nothing I can do here Meredith. Then I`ll just take my boys home and to bed but don`t you dare and call again."

"I don`t know what to do with her. She`s a baby, I don`t have any experience. I don`t know what to do."  
"Then accept my help and don`t argue. Let me do what is best for her. It won`t harm her when I breast feed her once. But if you don`t let me, then there`s nothing I can do." She said and wanted to leave the hotel room.

The door closed and Addison started walking towards the elevator, the boys still fast asleep in the baby carriage.

But then suddenly the door opened again. Crys resounding through the corridor.

"All right. Feed her do what you have to do, just make her shut up." Meredith gave in.

Addison smiled at her and turned around pleased with herself. Meredith accepted her help and that clearly was a progress. "All right, can you please open Henry`s and Tyler jackets so I can take care of Emma?"

"Uhm, all right."

This was new for Emma, she had never been breast fed before but she seemed to like it anyway. She enjoyed the closeness to Addison and fell asleep while she was fed.

"I guess she`s too tiered to finish." Addison exclaimed and wanted to hand the baby back to Meredith. But she shook her head.

"No, she´s asleep I don`t want to take the chance for her to wake up again."  
"She won`t and after all I have to go back home. I need to go to bed and the boys will be hungry soon so."

"No please, don`t go." Meredith practically begged. Even though she didn`t like Addison, she couldn`t deal with Emma in case she woke up again.

"Meredith, I can`t stay. But if you want to come with me, you could stay in the guestroom so you won`t be alone with her."  
"Okay."  
"Good, then why don`t you get dressed and I`ll dress Emma."

Half an hour later they arrived back at the brownstone. Addison was exhausted, she didn`t sleep much the previous night, because she was crying a lot because of Derek and this night she didn`t get much sleep either.

"Where were you? I was worried." Derek stated anger but also worry in his voice. He seemed completely jazzed. But as soon as he noticed Meredith he calmed down a little.

"What happened?"  
"I`ll tell you later. Will you show Meredith the guestroom? And do you want the cradle in your room or do you want Emma in the nursery?"  
"Nursery." She simply replied because she was too exhausted and couldn`t imagine taking care of Emma for the night.

Addison shrugged and said "All right." And went up the stairs to take the twins back to bed.

Ten minutes later she was back in bed and Derek joined her.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"  
"No, it`s all right."  
"So will you tell me what happened."

"She called about 2 hours ago and wanted to talk to you and after I said you`re at the hospital she asked for Izzie. After a while I was able to convince her to talk to me and told me that she needed help with Emma. She wouldn`t stop crying, obviously she`d cried for hours. She was hungry but wouldn`t drink her milk."

"And what did you do?"  
"I tried it as well but she didn`t accept the bottle. I guess she burnt her tongue when Meredith first wanted to feed her. After a while Meredith agreed and told me I could breast feed her."

"You breast fed emma?"  
"Yes, she was starving and it hurt to see her like that. And I didn`t mind."

"You know you`re brilliant right."  
"I do. But it seems like you like to forget it quiet often lately. I`m still mad and disappointed with you. I`m only here because Bizzy`s at Archer`s and I didn`t want to have to explain everything to her."

"Then I guess I better go and sleep on the couch."  
"No, it`s fine. I just don`t want to, well you know. Just stay on your side of the bed and I`ll stay on mine. The bed`s more comfortable than the couch." She reasoned.

"All right. Thank you for bringing Emma back home."

She only smiled a little smile as a response.

"I love you Addison, I really do. You know that right?"

"Sometimes I`m not so sure about it." She said not looking at him but remaining laying on her right side, facing away from him.

"Addie, look at me." He asked and when she didn`t react he touched her left arm and leaned over her to caress her cheek.

"Please look at me Addison." He asked her again not stopping to softly stroking her arm. It took another couple of seconds but she finally turned around to face him.

"I love you more than life itself. I would die if I would loose you. I could live without you, but I don`t want to. I would be so unhappy without you on my side, because I love you so much. When you left this morning after you said you didn`t know when you`d come back I broke down and cried. I cried because I was so scared to loose you. I was scared you`d leave me for good and the worst thing, I couldn`t blame you. I was a total yerk. You don`t have to forgive me now, I know what I did was wrong. But please don`t leave."

"I hate myself for loving you so much Derek. Falling in love with you was the best and in the same time the worst thing that ever happened to me, because you`re the only person that has the power to hurt me like that. If you wanted to, you could rip me into tiny little pieces and that scares me and every time you hurt me I`m scared that the scar won`t heal again and that the wound will never disappear again."

Now there are in both their eyes tears glittering.

"I don`t know what to say." He spoke a while later.

"You don`t have to say anything. I just thought you should finally know what kind of power you have over me."

"It scares me." He admitted trying to take her hand but she pulled away.

"It scares me too." Addison too admitted.

"Then it`s even more important that you know how much I love you. You`re my Addison, my Addie. There is noone I could ever love like I love you. Please belive me when I say that. I never said anything more honest than that I swear."

"All right."

He tried again to take her hand and this time she didn`t pull away. He first only hold it but then he gave her a reassuring squeez.

"Sleep well love." He whispered and kissed her lips softly.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you like it. It`s so long and it took me quiet a while to write it. I`m not sure yet how the next chapter will be like.

I think about Meredith being completely indifferent and let Addison and Derek take care of Emma, but still is pretty much annoying and being completely unfriendly to Addison OR she trying to learn about how to take care of a baby.

What would you like?

Or maybe a mixture?

You know first Meredith could be indifferent and then Addison could challenge her? Tell me what you`d like to read about and what you think about this chapter. Maybe Archer will be back in the next chapter as well. So please review

Love Antonia


	17. Chapter 17

I know it took me over a week to write this chapter. Actually I`ve already written three times as much but I didn`t like it so I deleated it again. That`s why it took me so long. Anyway, I hope you`ll like the next chapter even though it`s only a short one.

1. Blair Mariella Waldorf  
2011-02-01 . chapter 16

…  
I'm really glad that Derek and Addie got closer again. I loved the scene in the end between them. It was so Addek-like ... I could really see Kate Walsh and Patrick Dempsey lying in the bed in the brownstone and talking your sentence. You really did a freaking fantastic job here.

Great chapter!

Can't wait to read more ... I'm waiting for your next update.

Love Mariella

- - Thank you so much Mariella :D

2. Addeklover  
2011-01-30 . chapter 16

I thint that Mer should go to NY & left Emma with Addie & Derek, they will be better parents than she.

update soon, please.

- - I would say, keep reading and see what`s going to happen. It might happen

sometime in the future :D

3. ceciilee  
2011-01-30 . chapter 16

Addison is the best and Derek is a jerk! I don't really have much hope for meredith; she's too selfish to really make a 180. I don't think she has ever tried to change or care about anyone but herself. Everything she does does revolve around her.

I didnt even remember that Addison breastfeeds the boys so having her do the same to Emma was great. It's one of those things that creates a bond between mother and child, even when the person doing the breastfeeding is not the biological mother. The child feels secured and loved and so the women is the 'mother.' I hope she does it again to throw in Derek's face the fact she treats all three kids equally.

- - I totally agree in everything you just said. Oh and Addison does breastfeed the

boys, and she did it in the past too.

4.

aiketi  
2011-01-30 . chapter 16

i hope meredith will be embarassed that after she accused addison as a bad mother, she have to plead 4 addie's help just to stop emma from crying., and to actually stay in the couples house.,

4 ur question: meredith will be indifferent to addie.. and then there'll be big fyt maybe and then she'll realize that she's not a mother material and that she doesnt really want to have emma in her lyf., so she'll just leave emma to the shepherds...

ugh! i dont know if im making sense...too sleepy now..nyt! and upd8!:D

- - Yeah, well if I was Meredith I would be very embaressed, but Meredith`s strange

and I don`t get her nor do I like her on the show.

5. Mumuu  
2011-01-30 . chapter 16

Do as you wish because I'm Sure it's going to great like this (:

Addie is a better mother than Meredith So leave Emma with them .

Maybe a conversation between derek and Archer sound goods

Plz update soon.

- - Thank you very much =D. Conversation between Derek and Archer might happen

in the next chapter.

Of course I`m grateful for all the other reviews as well. I feel honored that you like the story so much and I clearly don`t want to disappoint you that`s why it`s taking so long. I have barely time to think about the story right now and I don`t want to write something just so the story goes on. So please be patient with me, I`ll do my best to update soon.

I don`t own anything.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

„Good morning." He said softly without moving. She was half-asleep in his arms, their feet entangled together, her red hair all over the place. His left arm is slung around her waist and he`s stroking soft circles over her back.

"Morning." She mumbled snuggling closer to keep warm. "You have to get up. Your child`s awake."

"It`s your child too, you go and get him." He teased not moving a spot.

"Derek" she whined and protestingly closed her eyes again.

"All right, I get him" He playfully gave in but didn`t leave the bed before kissing her softly good morning.

Soon he was back in bed, but with all three babies. Emma was lying on Derek`s chest while Tyler was on Addison`s and Henry was lying between his parents watching his surroundings cheerful.

Emma and both boys were gurgling happily. All three were in a good mood that morning.

"I`ll go and prepare breakfast."  
"Do you need any help?"

"No, you stay in bed. Be lazy once in your life and relax."  
"Good, if you say so." She said and her attention went back to the three babies. "You can leave her here."

"Okay"

Emma gurgled happily so that Addison`s attention fell on the baby girl. She tickled the girls small stomach talking to her.

"You have a lot to tell me don`t you Emma?" A smile covered the woman`s face, her eyes sparkling. "Yes you do. Oh you`re such a sweetie."

Henry and Tyler both gave a loud protesting whimmer obviously not enjoying the fact that their mommys attention was on their sister now and no longer on themselves.

"You`re sweeties as well. Both of you." She fast added and gave both her sons a kiss.

"Oh my god, was that a smile Henry? Did you just smile at mommy? Can you do it again?"

She was totally cheerful now. Her son just smiled for the very first time in his life. It`s one of his first firsts.

"You are so clever, can you smile again?" After waiting for a while she added. "Daddy`s going to be so yealous that you smiled with me first." She grinned widely and kissed him again.

"Are you hungry Henry?" She asked him when he was opening his mouth moving his head around looking for something he could drink.

He started whimmering when there was nothing for him to drink and his whimmering soon turned into cries.

"It`s all right boy. Releax sweetie." She said and took of her shirt so she could feed him. "That`s better, isn`t it?" She massaged his feet and caressed the back of his head.

"Take your time honey." Henry was always so hectic when he was drinking, like they would take his milk away and let him starve.

"I`ll take Emma to Meredith, so she can feed her and then I`ll get our breakfast ready and feed Tyler." Derek said when he walked into the bedroom with a bottle of formula in his hand.

"Good luck then." Addison said, still not convinced that Meredith really wants to take care of Emma.

"Come on baby girl." Derek said and cradled Emma in his arms.

"Knock, knock." He called before opening the guest room`s door.

"What do you want?" Meredith asked groggily, her head hiding below the pillow.

"You`re daughter is hungry and I thought you would like to feed her."  
"Why don`t you just do it?" She whined not moving an inch.

"Because you`re her mother and I have to feed one of my sons."

Then Meredith finally moved taking Emma from Derek looking at her strangely. She looked a little lost, Derek could tell and also did Emma look very uncomfortable in her birth mothers arms.

"Here. Just feed and burp her." He instructed and left the room. He would hear it in case she needed any help.

"So?"  
"Neither one of them looked comfortable. I thik we have to wait and see how it goes. Meredith seemed not interested at all in feeding Emma."

"I guess so. Will you feed Tyler? He`s getting fuzzy."  
"Sure, hey son."

Soon loud crys filled the house once again. Obviously Emma and Meredith weren`t doing so good together.

"Do you think I should go and see what`s wrong?" Derek asked unsure.

"No, if she want`s to be Emma`s mom, she needs to learn how to take care of her a couple of minutes to try and calm her."  
"Hmm."

"No, it`s enough, I`ll go and see what`s going on. Now." Derek said and got up.  
"Derek, stay and finish feeding our son. They`ll be fine. Meredith will never learn how to take care of Emma when you don`t give her the chance to." Addison stated looking at her husband sternly.

He gave in and sat back down and let Tyler finish his breakfast in peace.

"Shut up. Why can`t you just be quiet and sleep like every other baby?" They heard Meredith yell at Emma.

"Stay Derek. You`re angry. I`ll get it if you want me to." Addison touched his arm softly and got a nod as reply.

"Stop pacing around. Take her up so that she can burp, and softly pat her back." Addison instructed.

Without looking at Addison Meredith took the advice and did exactly what she said. Emma calmed a little but didn`t stop whining completely.

"And when she burped, you should change her diper. I guess that`s why she won`t settle down completely." Addison continued giving Meredith instructions. "The changing table is in the nursery, you know where it is."

To be continued…

* * *

So, what do you think of it? Addison trying to help Meredith and Addison and Derek coming along a little better?

Next chapter will be more problems again, between Derek and Meredith, Addison and Derek and Archer will be back again too. =D  
Do you have anymore wishes?

Love Antonia


	18. Chapter 18

I don`t own anything.

1. ceciilee  
2011-02-08 . chapter 17

meridith acts like feeding and burping a baby is rocket science. You don't have to be a mother of have any experience to know how to do it, a movie info is enough. The thing with babies is that they can sense dislike and hesitation- Addison's babies would feel that Meridith doesn't like them while Emma senses the opposite from Addison b/c Addie actually likes the baby. Even with the instructions Emma would probably feel more secured and loved with Addison b/c she know how to project it while meridith demands.

- - You are totally right, but you`ll understand soon why I keep Meredith in the story

and Addison trying to turn her into a better mom. But I agree with you on everything you just said. Addison is the better mother and she loves Emma and Emma loves Addison. Thanks for your review.

2. Emma  
2011-02-09 . chapter 17

I love it and I still want Emma to stay with Addison and Derek. Maybe not just yet, but she has to live with them sometime in the future.

Love Emma

- - She will. I promise. Thanks for your review Emma.

3.

Mumuu  
2011-02-08 . chapter 17

Don't worry ... I can wait the next chapter. And Mer is impatient with Emma , it's a baby not a little girl who is 3 years old. But Addie is there with the good advices.

Take your time I'll wait the next chapter.

- Addison rocks! You`re right, Meredith`s unpatient and the problem in my opinion is that she doesn`t even want to improve her and Emmas relationship if we can even call it that. Thanks for your review

4.

Addeklover  
2011-02-07 . chapter 17

Mer is a bad mom, Addie is better.

update soon, please.

- Addison`s the best!

Thanks for your review.

5.

deslil  
2011-02-07 . chapter 17

poor baby. addison is so god with emma. she should just live with them. update soon!

aiketi  
2011-02-07 . chapter 17

i love it!all that happen in this chap...heheh...keep it up and updat asap...please...

.- - to both of you, I will keep up and update as soon as possible. Thank you guys for your review.

To everyone else, thanks for reading, reviewing and everything. Keep reading and I hope you`ll enjoy the next chapter(s).

.

.

.

Chapter 18

.

.

.

"Are you coming downstairs for breakfast?" Addison asked Derek who had finished feeding Tyler.

"Yes, I`ll be downstairs in a minute." Smiling he got up and walked into their bathroom.

"It looks great, thanks for making the pancakes." Derek said kissing her cheek.

"You`re welcome. Do you wang any fruits? Kiwi, Banana?"  
" you." They are smiling widely at each other. Yes, she is still mad at him, but there was no use in having a bad mood and ruin the day with it.

"Henry just smiled." She exclaimed happily.

"He did? Why didn`t you call me?" disappointment evident in his voice and facial expression.  
"It only last for about 3 seconds Derek."  
"I want to see it too!"  
"You will, just be a little more patient. He`ll smile again." She laughed satisfied.

"Does Meredith know that breakfast`s ready?"  
"I didn`t tell her. I figured she should take care of Emma before coming downstairs. That`s how it goes for a mother, the childs needs are prime. I just told her how to burp a baby." Addison replied while taking another pancake.

"Unbelievable. Thanks for your help."

"You`re welcome."

"Hey, do you want to have breakfast with us?" Addison asked kindly when Meredith appeared in the dining room.

"I`m hungry if that what you want to know."  
"Well, sit down then. Where`s Emma?"  
"I left her in the nursery so she can go back to sleep." Meredith replied nonchalant

"She won`t go back to sleep now, she slept ever since we got here last night. She`ll be up for a while. I`ll get her." She couldn`t belive how less Meredith knew about her baby, or better babies in general.

"You can`t take her too bed whenever you feel like it. Well of course you can but it won`t make her fall asleep. While she`s awake she need attention and love." Derek explained to Meredith while Addison went upstairs to get the baby.

"You`ve got to be kidding me." Addison, shaking her head went over to the changing table to take Emma in her arms. Meredith obviously left her on the changing table.

"Are you okay baby girl?" The two girls snuggled for a while before going back downstairs. She knew Meredith wouldn`t agree on her cuddling Emma.

"Uhm, Meredith, just for the future, you need to make sure to never leave the baby on the changing table, you always need to watch her because when she moves, maybe turns around and fall from the table and hurt herself seriously."

"You left her on the changing table?" Derek asked furious.  
"I`m sorry, I guess I just forgot. I wanted to take her to bed but obviously I forgot."  
"You forgot?" His face was red because of the anger. "Get your stuff and go back to Seattle. I will not let you take her back."

"No, I won`t go. I will not make it that easy for you. She`s my child as well and I don`t want her to grow up with her." Meredith countered pointing at Addison.

"She`s a much better mother that you are Meredith. Between Addison and Emma is already a bond formed. She`s more her mother than you are. Look how comfortable Emma seems to be right now." Derek hissed.

"She`ll never be her mother." Meredith hissed back.

"I want you to leave."  
"Derek, calm down before"  
"No Addison, this is my fight. Take Emma upstairs please. I want you to leave Meredith and don`t you dear take Emma or I`ll call the police."  
"She`s my child. No one would believe you."  
"And what makes you so sure?"

But Meredith didn`t responed but still she didn`t move an inch.

"Can we talk Der?" Addison asked softly. She brought Emma into the living room so she wouldn`t be in the middle of the fight. "In the kitchen?"  
"Fine."

"I know what she did was careless, but I think, maybe we should give her one more chance. She doesn`t know anything about babys. Maybe we can teach her, she`s Emma`s mother after all. And don`t you dear tell me now that I don`t want Emma." She warningly glared at Derek.

"But"  
"Think about it Derek. She`s Emma`s mom even though you don`t like it. I don`t like it either."  
"I know but, you could be her mom as well. She wouldn`t miss Meredith."  
"Yes, she would. She`d always puzzle over why she doesn`t live with her mother. She will always ask herself what she did wrong that her mother acts so strange towards her. Why she doesn`t love her."

"One, last chance. But only one. If she does anything that puts Emma into danger again, it`s over and I`ll throw her out."  
"That`s your right. And I`ll support you but give her one last chance. Maybe she´ll only need a little more time."

He walked out of the kitchen, still angry but a little calmer than before. "You have one more chance." With that he stormed out of the room and left the house.

"If you want to keep Emma you`ll need to cooperate and learn. I`ll help you but there`s nothing I can do if you don`t cope."

She shrugged and continued eating her breakfast.

"This won`t work if you don`t talk to me. I took a stand for you because I don`t want Emma to grow up without her mother, but if I was wrong and it`s better for her to grow up without you then tell me right now, because I indeed know how it is to grow up with parents that give you the feeling you`re not loved and I don`t want that for Emma."

Still no reply.

"Fine, but don't expect anymore help from me." Addison`s frustration growing by the second made her leave the dining room quickly. She took her children and got herself and the boys dressed and left the house for a walk, leaving Meredith and Emma alone.

Text message

"Is Bizzy still with you?"  
"No"

"Can we meet at the park?"  
"I`ll be there as quick as possible."  
"Thanks."

"I love you sis. 3"

It only took him 15 minutes to arrive at 'their' place. He greeted her smiling with a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Sissi" He greeted his baby sister with a hug. Sissi has been his nickname for her ever since she was born. When he saw her first he said "Is the baby my little sissi?" and he never stopped calling her that.

"Hi" she forced herself to a small smile.

"How was your night?"  
"Derek and I are a little better. Meredith`s at our place. She called late last night because she needed help with Emma so I brought her to our house. I took a stand for her, told Derek to give her another chance and teach her how to take care of a baby and she doesn`t even talk to me. She doesn`t take care about Emma and it`s just so damn annoying!" She growled in frustration. "And now she`s alone at home with Emma, because Derek left after I told him to give Meredith another chance."

"Why did you even take a stand for her?"  
"Because I think no child should grow up without it`s mother. I grew up with a mother and at the same time without one."  
"Exactly. Have you thought about the fact that some children would be better of without their biological mother?"  
"Yes. And I told her."  
"Maybe you`re Emmas mommy and Meredith only her birth mother."

To be continued…

* * *

I know it kind of takes so long and the story seems like it`s not progressing. I have had plans for this story. At first I had written 5 chapters and then the epilogue which set a couple of years later. But it kind of doesn`t work anymore and that`s annoying me because I loved that chapter so much. So that`s why I have to keep Meredith in New York for a while to learn how to be a mother, or to act like she`s learning so I can post that chapter in the near future. I know you`ll hate me for the next two chapters or though, but I promise, Emma will end up with Addison, Derek and the twins in New York. Just be a little more patient please. I hope you liked the chapter and please review. Tell me whether you hate or like it. Sweet please =D

Love Antonia


	19. Chapter 19

I know it took me quiet some time to write this chapter and I`m sorry that I have to tell you that it might be the last chapter for the next three weeks, well maybe there`s one more but my finals are in three weeks and I really don´t have time to write. It`s sad and I already miss it but afterwards, I`ll have more time again and I`ll continue.

I don`t own anything.

* * *

1. Mumuu  
2011-02-11 . chapter 18

I don't hate you and I still love your story. Trust me ;) ... And Meredith seems like a teenager who forget everything , She forgot a baby my GOD ! xD

And Yeah Addie is Emma's mother not Meredith :)

Update soon (:

- That`s good to know. That`s what I was going for, meredith like a stupid

teenager. Thanks for your review.

2.AmyHale  
2011-02-11 . chapter 18

I really liked it :) Seriously, this story is fabulous. Please update soon, I'm curious!

- Thank you very much.

3. aiketi  
2011-02-11 . chapter 18

i like the last sentence archer said to addie...

well im clearly annoyed at meredith...seriously!

- I kind of like Archer. I think he is a good guy, a good big brother. Thanks for your review.

4.

alterus  
2011-02-11 . chapter 18

I love it, especially Addison's conversation with Archer. May be Emma is better of with just Addison and Derek. Update soon...

- She probably would be. Thanks for your review.

5. Addeklover  
2011-02-12 . chapter 18

I like it!

I don't like Mer. When she is going to Seattle?

please, update soon.

- Soon. Thanks for your review.

6. deslil  
2011-02-15 . chapter 18

she left her on the change table! unbelievable. that woman is crazy they need to get that baby away from her FAST! update soon.

- They will, but I`m not sure it`s soon enough for you. Thanks for your review.

7. Mariella Montgomery  
2011-02-21 . chapter 18

Hey Antonia,

sorry I haven't reviewed your last chapter, I have been so busy the last weeks ... it was really crazy.

So, here's my review. Hope you'll like it.

Chapter 17

Ahh... Addie and the babies were so sweet! I loved that so much ... and Derek's such a good dad! :D

Henry smiled at Addie :D ... that was soooo sweet ... I could imagine this scene so much ... you did a really great job here!

I also liked really much that Addie wants that Meredith creates a relationship to Emma. I liked that Addie tries her best to help Meredith a little bit.

I'm really happy Derek and Addie come along better, hope it will last this time.

Chapter 18

OMG Meredith seriously left her child on the changing table?

She's such a ... I can understand Derek's reaction, but I'm really grateful that Addie was there to save the situation a bit ...

Even after Addie stood up for Meredith, she acted like this... I really want to hit her right now...

Thanks for the Archer/Addie scene in the end ... I like them together.

So Archer's kind of Derek's side ... that's really funny, because normally the were never on the same side ... ;)

I'm really curious what will happen next ... I'm waiting for the new chapter and promise you I do my best to read it much earlier.

Thanks for two great chapters.

Love Mariella

- I love your reviews. Thank you so much.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

Emma has been crying for quiet a while now. Meredith couldn`t even tell for how long, it felt like she never was quiet in the first place.

"Oh just shut up Emma." Meredith hissed, doing something, that could be rocking a baby but in a much more aggressive way.

But of course the little girl didn`t just shut up because she was being told to. When Meredith heard the front door open and Derek walking in she changed immediately, playing the mommy.

"It`s all right Emma. You have to releax." Meredith whispered and Derek interpreted it as soothing.

"Hey, should I take her?" He asked to make sure his daughter is in good hands.

"I don`t know. She`s been crying for a while now. I don`t know what`s wrong with her. I already fed her." Meredith said putting a worried faced on.

"All right. Give her to me."  
"Here, I really tried Derek."  
"It´s okay. You two have to get to know each other. It takes time."  
"I guess so."  
"Where`s Addison?" he asked suddenly noticeing his wife`s absence.  
"I don`t know, she left shortly after you and left me and Emma on our own. Just like that. She didn't even tell me she would go."  
"She didn`t? That`s not like her. You probably just missed it."  
"No she didn`t tell me. I`m positive about that."  
"Okay, but you are both all right and Addison isn`t responsible for either one of you." He defended his wife while swaying Emma softly. She became quieter and soon fell asleep in her daddys protectivly strong arms. He was still sceptic, because it wasn`t like Addison to just leave, Meredith probably made problems again. But now she seemed different.

"There you go, will you take her to her crib?"  
"Okay." She said and took Emma from Derek slowly walking up the stairs, making sure to not wake up the baby.

When she came back downstairs the doorbell rung and because Derek was nowhere to be seen she went to open the door herself.

"Hi, can I help you?" She greeted the lady on the opposite of the door.

"I actually am here to see my son." Carolyn Shepherd replied friendly.

"Oh, of course. Come in, I`m Meredith Grey." She introduced herself.

"Ah, the girlfriend from Seattle. It´s good to finally meet the mother of my granddaughter. I`m Carolyn Shepherd."

"I don`t know where he is, I only brought Emma upstairs and when I came back down he was gone."  
"I`m sure he`ll be right back. Ah, there you are, Meredith missed you already." Carolyn said greeting her son with a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to come for a visit. Afterall, I`ve only seen my grandsons once and Emma

not even once."

"Hmm, Meredith why don`t you take my mother upstairs to see Emma. I`m going to call Addison."  
"Where is Addison by the way?"  
"Out with Archer I think."

"You think?"  
"Yes, I left pretty quickly earlier and I haven`t had a chance to talk to her since then."

"Did you fight again."  
"No mother and now why don`t you just go with Meredith to see Emma."  
"Fine, but you know what-"  
"Mother I don`t care what you think."

As soon as Meredith and Carolyn vanished the front door opened and Addison and Archer entered the brownstone together. He had helped Addison carring the double stroller up the stairs.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." Derek greeted his wife with a soft, gentle kiss.

"Hello Archer."  
"Derek." He replied politly.

"Thanks Archer. See you soon?"  
"Sure. Good night sissi." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Can you help me with the boys? They both need to be fed and then put down for a nap."  
"Sure. Which one should I take?"  
"Tyler."

"All right. What did you say to Meredith?"  
"Why? Did she leave?"  
"No the opposite. When I came home earlier she tried. She really was trying to be there for Emma."  
"I surly didn`t see that coming."  
"Me neither. Oh, I need to warn you, my mother is upstairs and she seems to like Meredith."  
"Oh that makes my life just perfect. I´ll go in our bedroom to feed Henry. I want to at least do this in peace."

"We`ll join you soon." He kissed her again.

Addison walked up the stairs cradling Henry in her arms. The little boy was impatient and wriggling in her arms.

"Hey, patience sweetheart, you`ll get something to eat in a second. I promise. It`s okay baby boy, mommy`s here." She softly caressed his cheek.

After amking herself comfortable and exposing her breast, he latched on immediately, sucking hardly. After most of his hunger was appeased, he began enjoying the closeness to his mommy and took more time. He is enjoying alonetime with his mommy so much.

"I see Addison is back." Carolyn said looking at her grandson.

"Yes she is."  
"Where is she?"  
"Feeding Henry. So what do you think about your newest granddaughter?"  
"She`s a beauty and sleeping so peacefully. Like a little angel."  
"She is, but the boys are as well."

"Of course they are. They look just like you did when you were a baby."  
"Well they have definitely my hair and Tyler here, he has my eyes but Henry has Addison`s eyes."

"I guess Addison isn`t too fond of Emma."  
"What gives you that idea?" he asked appalled.

"Meredith said" But Derek cut her off.

"While Meredith didn`t care a shit about Emma, Addison actually treated her like she was her own daughter. She loves her and is worried about what`s going to happen when Meredith takes her back home."  
"Why would you be worried? She seems like a wonderful mother."

"She is like that for like a couple of hours. She didn`t even want to hold Emma after she was born. She didn`t want to name her own daughter, that by the way did Addison when I asked her for help. She gave up the name she always wanted to give to her dauhgter. Meredith changed Emma`s diper this morning for the first time and afterwards left Emma on the changing table. In Seattle she gave her to daycare because she didn`t want to take time off from work and when she was at home, Izzie took care of the baby."

"I`m sure it wasn`t like that Derek. That sounds more like Addison."  
"Don`t you dare talk about Addison like that." He hissed, sounding more than a snake than a human being.

"I`m only telling the truth."

"Get out mother!" he kept his voice low but his anger was not to be overheard.

"Derek."

"No, that`s enough. You can come back when you`re ready to apologize and you have a lot to apolgize for. You treated and still treat Addison like a felon but she actually is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I wouldn`t replace her. Never. Do you understand that?"

"Derek, please calm down." Addison suddenly said. She obviously overheard the conversation without anyone noticing her.

"No I won`t calm down! I`m defending my wife. The woman I love. I want you to go mother."

"All right. If that`s what you want. Good bye Meredith. Take good care of my granddaughter."  
"I will. Bye." Meredith said grinning evil. She got what she wanted, Derek`s mother thought of her as the perfect daughter-in-law and she obviously wasn`t too fond of her current daughter-in-law and obviously never liked her at all. And that made Meredith`s day.

She then disappeared in the guestroom satisfied and Addison was very greatful for that.

"Honey, come here." Addison said opening her arms to embrace Derek. "Don`t let her do this to you everytime you see each other. Derek please she`s your mother afterall. I know she hates me and I`ve accepted it. I love you and you love me and that `s all that matters."

"I`m sorry Adds." He replied stoking a strain of red hair from her face. Afterwards he gently kissed her. "I`m sorry. Did we interrupt you and Henry?"  
"Yes, you did. I`ll get back upstairs, he hasn`t finished but probably had enough to fall asleep. You`ll take Tyler right?"  
"Of course."

"Henry baby, I`m sorry. Mommy`s all yours now." She took him off the bed and made herself comfortable exposing her breast again and the baby immediately latched on again.

Derek and Tyler soon joined Addison and Henry and sat down next to them. He watched his wife and younger son while he himself was feeding Tyler.

"I`m sorry if I say that but I think Meredith has to leave." It was such a burdon for her to have that woman in her house.

"Addie."  
"I`m sorry Derek, but I can`t do it anymore. If she stays here any longer I`ll stay at Archers for a while. I can`t do it. I would love to have Emma here, but not Meredith."

"I, Addison I understand why you feel that way, but she`s just started to learn. If we send her back now, I`m not sure she can take care of Emma properly and she won`t leave her with us."

"Then, I don`t know. Go with them and make sure Emma`s all right. Izzie`s there too just in case they need help."

"I don`t want to leave you and the boys Addison. Please. Just a little longer."  
"I don`t know if I am strong enough. She`s so annoying and I`m not strong enough right now Derek. I can`t handle her. I gave birth only a couple of weeks ago, I love being a mother, more than everything but I`m exhausted and I don`t have the strenght to turn Meredith in super mom. And I don`t have the strengh to stand her brattishness or her satisfied expression when she noticed that you`re mother not exactly fond of me."

"All right. I`ll send her back. I promise. And I`m sorry Addison, for not noticing on my own. I`m really so so sorry. He moved a little closer and wouldn`t he be feeding Tyler, he would have placed his arm around her back. She leand her head on his shoulder."

"I feel so bad for taking Emma from you Derek. I don`t want that."  
"It`s okay, Addison. She`ll spend all her holidays with us. Maybe even more time as long as she doesn`t attent school."

"How about we just move Meredith back to the hotel. So you can spend time with Emma, but I don`t have to be involved. At least I don`t have to see Meredith."

"Yes, that would be nice. But we only do that, if you`re really okay with it."  
"That`s okay for me. I love you."

"I love you too. You`re my Addie."

The both of them enjoyed the closeness with each other and their baby boys. It hasn`t been that quiet in a pretty long time.

To be continued…

* * *

So what do you think of Merediths change of behaviour? Will it last? Dereks mother, should she finally realize what a great person Addison is?

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.

Love, peace and harmony

Antonia


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone, I`m so so sorry that I didn`t update any sooner. I really had problems writing, I didn`t have any ideas so this is only a very short chapter, well it was much longer, but I hated it so I deleted the rest. I like that part very much though and hope you do too.

Thanks to all people who reviewd so far. You are really great people. YOU ROCK!

Peave, Love and Light

Antonia

I don`t own anything.

* * *

Chapter 20

.

.

.

„It`s because of her isn`t it?" Meredith stated angry. Derek told her to leave a couple of hours ago and she immediately started packing and was now about to leave.

"No, it`s because since you`re here, all Addison and I do is fight. Our relationship was perfectly fine before you showed up. But since you`re here, there are more and more problems and all we fight about is you."  
"So it`s because of her."  
"No, it`s because of our relationship."

"Then I`ll go back to Seattle."  
"Then I guess you have to go back." He tried to hide his disappointment as he silently wished that they could stay at a hotel for a couple of more days. It hurt to know that she would take his daughter away from him, but he had the feeling that Meredith was on a good way becoming a better mother.

Maybe it was only wishfull thinking, but Addison wouldn`t say it just yet.

"I will take you to the airport."  
"No, I`ll take a taxi." Meredith replied coldly.  
"If you insist. I`ll come for a visit soon."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Take good care of Emma please." His only 13 week old daughter was taken away again.  
"Hmm."

"Here, I changed and fed her. She should fall asleep soon." Addison placed Emma in the car seat, and kissed her goodbye. "Take care of her."

Afterwards Meredith left without another word. No thank you, no I`ll call you when we`re at home and let you know how Emma`s doing. Not another word.

"I`m so sorry Der."  
"It`s not your fault Addie." He engulfed her in a hug and hold her close. Both enjoying their alonetime, glad that Meredith was gone now, but sad, sad that Emma was gone too.

"I`m going to miss her too." She said in a low voice, "and so will the boys. They`ve changed so much during the time she was here."

"I know. She`ll be back. Don`t worry."

A 6 weeks later.

...

"Are you sure?" He asked her worried.

"Go, visit your daughter we`ll be just fine. They mostly sleep through the nights Der, it`s not a problem. After all they are already 10 weeks old. They are growing up." She chuckled.  
"Yeah sure, next week they are going to move out." He replied laughing fullheartly.

"All right. But I won`t stay long." He added taking his wifes hand.  
"Take all the time you need Derek. Maybe next time we can come along with you. What do you think?"  
"That would be lovely. Take care Addie. Bye boys" He kissed the twins good bye and caressed their cute little faces a last time.  
"You too Derek."

He walked away but before he disappeared he turned around again.

"I love you." He yelled through the departure lounge and blew a kiss to Addison.

With that he earned himself a big smile from his wife and she blew him a kiss back, mouthing the exact same words he said only a couple of seconds before.

To be continued…

* * *

So now it`s your turn, if you don`t want the next chapter to be a couple of years later, I need some suggestions about how to continue (But Emma will stay in Seattle for a while, but I promised that I will let her live with Addek and the boys in the future and this chapter is already written (actually it was the first chapter that was finished of this story). SO I PROMISE) because I really think I ruin the story by trying to make it longer and longer. I am not happy with it. I`d love to write future chapters very much so if you want to read them, please push the little button below and review. Sweat please. I`d be very happy if you have some suggestions and a big thanks to everyone that is still reading the story.

Lots of love, Antonia


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone I am so sorry. I know I write that very often but I hope to finish this story soon now (but there`ll be a couple of more chapters).

Thanks for all your reviews and please don`t stop reading only because it takes me so long to update. Please ;)

I sadly don`t own anything.

* * *

Chapter 21

.

5 years later

"Can I sleep with you Addie? I`m scared because I had a really bad dream." Emma asked carefully when she walked into Addison`s and Derek`s master-bedroom at 2 o`clock in the morning.

"Of course. Come here Emma. Do you want to tell me about the dream?

"I was back at home and Meredith, she forgot me and we were home and she left and didn`t come back. But I yelled her name and went after her when she left but she didn`t hear me. She didn`t even turn around even when I yelled really loud Addie, can`t I stay here and live with you daddy Tyler and Henry?"

"Why would you want that sweetie? What about your mom, don`t you want to live with her? It was just a really bad dream." Addison tried to calm the little girl and pulled Emma closer to her body. She wasn`t hers, but she wanted her to be her own flesh and blood so badly.

"No it isn`t much fun to live with Meredith." Meredith didn`t want Emma to call her mom or mommy, she forbit it. Sometimes, when Emma plays with Addison`s and Derek`s twin boys Tyler and Henry she calls Addison mommy too, not intentionally of course. But for Emma Addison feels more like a mother than Meredith.

"Sweetie, you`re mommy would be so sad if you didn`t want to live with her anymore."

"No she wouldn`t! She never plays with me! It was always aunt Izzie or uncle George who played with me but aunt Izzie moved away and uncle George died and now there is no one who plays with me or cuddles with me. Only when I`m with you and daddy. Meredith`s always at the hospital and I`m at daycare. I also sleep there very often because she works so much. She never takes me to the park or to the playground because she`s too busy with work and she never lets me sleep with her in the big bed not even when I`m really scared because I had a nightmare and you let me sleep in yours even if daddy`s at work and you`re not even my real mommy." The girl explains sadly.

"Oh sweetie, maybe you should talk to your daddy about that, hmm?" When Emma started telling her about her life in Seattle, Addison sat up to look at the girl. Now she took her in a loving embrace so she would feel safe and loved. Obviously both things she`s missing in Seattle.

"Can you talk to him? I don`t want to. It makes me so sad." Emma started sobbing now. Of course a 5 year old can`t really deal with such an amount of ballast.

"I guess I can do that. But are you really sure that you want that? Going to school here and only go to Meredith for visits? Just the other way around?" Concern was now evident in Addison`s voice.

"Yes more than anything else." She whispered and placed her head on Addison`s chest. She started relaxing now.

"I`ll talk to your dad then." Addison assured her and lay down to go back to sleep, but this time, with a little girl in her arms.

"Thank you Addie"  
"Your welcome. You know it makes me very sad too when you tell me about it."

"I`m sorry." Emma whisphered.

"It`s going to be okay Emma. How about we go back to sleep now sweet-pea?"  
"All right, good night mommy."

"Good night baby girl." Mommy, Addison loves it when Emma calls her that. She always wanted her to be her child as well. She loved and adored her just as much as her boys. After that little talk they both fell asleep again in no time.

At 6 o`clock Derek came home and when he walked into the bedroom and saw his two favorite girls cuddled so close to each other that not even a sheet of paper would fit between them, a big smile appeared on his face. It makes him so happy that Addison and Emma get along so well. He undresses himself and lay down next to Emma only in his boxers and put his left arm around her and Addison.

Addison stirred and looked in her husbands deep blue eyes. She woke up most of the times when Derek got home in the middle of the night.

"Go back to sleep, I didn`t mean to wake you." He whispered so he wouldn`t wake up Emma.

"Hmm, how late is it?"  
"6 and it`s christmas, so the kids will probably be up very soon. Get some more sleep before it`s too late" he said and gave his wife a quick but very intense kiss.

"I let them stay up long so they might sleep a little longer than normally." Addison said smiling.  
"You're the best."  
"Hmm I know. Good night handsome."

"Good night and sweet dreams beautiful." He said his good night with another quick kiss. Then he stroke her back up and down because he knows that Addison enjoys it and falls asleep very quickly when he caresses her back.

"Daddy get up, Santa was here!" Tyler yelled 2 hours later jumping up and down on his parents bed, Henry climed on the bed as well but crawled to his mommy snuggeling close to her.

"Tyler lower your voice" Derek growned still half asleep.

"But daaaad! Santa was here, Henry, tell him."

"Momma, can we go downstairs open our presents? Pleeease?" Henry asked sweetly, knowing exactly how he had to talk to his mommy so he would get what he wants. He knows exactly how to use his charm on women, especially his mom.

"Hmm in 5 minutes, okay?" she replied pulling her son in her arms.

"Thank you mommy." He said giving Addison a kiss.

"Daddy get up."  
"Don`t yell so loud Tyler." Emma yelled annoyed pulling the blanket over her head. She`s definitely not a morning person but neither are Derek and Addison. The boys just have too much energy, especially Tyler.

"Sorry Emma" he now whispered sweetly.

20 minutes later the Shepherd family sat on the floor in the living room, everyone with a cup of steaming juju while listening to christmas carols.

The kids were scanning the christmastree and all the beautiful presents below it really excited. Ever since Emma was born, she spent christmas at the Shepherds house in New York because Meredith wouldn`t celebrate Christmas nor Thanks Giving.

"Do you want to open your presents now?" Derek asked his kids smirking as he of course already knew the answer.

"Yes" they answered excited, Tyler got up jumping up and down while Emma clapped her hands and Henry`s eyes only widened.

Emma unwrapped a gigantic present which was wrapped in pink-gold paper and when she realized what was in it, her eyes were glittering with tears of joy.

"Thank you soooo much daddy and Addie" she said falling into their arms.

"You`re welcome Emma." Sadly Meredith has told Emma that Santa`s not really existing. She ruined a lot.

"I`ve always wanted a doll-house. I imagined it exaclty like this." She said, her eyes shining. Emma immediately started to play with her new doll-house and ignored the fact that there are more presents for her.

"Boahhh" Tyler said surprised and impressed by his new bike.

"Do you like it baby?" Addison asked her first born son.

"Yes, it`s soo cool, right Henry?"

"Yeah, mine is sooo cool too." Henry said who got a different bike because the boys never wanted to have the same things.

"I guess we have to write Santa a letter to thank him, don`t we?" Derek suggested to the kids.  
"Okay" the boys agreed. Emma was still occupied playing with the doll-house.

"There`s a present for you too Der." Addison said handing him a big package.

"Honey that wasn`t necessary." Derek said taking his present and started unwrapping it.

In it was a new family-tent and much more stuff that they would need for camping.

"Does that mean we`ll go camping next summer? All together?"  
"If you keep me warm, then we can go camping." She smirked and kissed his lips soflty.

"I promise. I guess it`s your turn to get a present now, isn`t it?"

"Yeah" she laughed looking forward to what Derek got her this year.

"God I love you."

"You told me you would like that."  
"I do, I really do."

"Der it`s perfect."

"I`m glad you like it."

On one of his days off he took the boys and Emma and went to a photographer. He took some pictures and framed them. One of each child alone, one with the boys and Emma and of course one of Derek and all three children. And then there was a letter which said they would go to the photographer again, and make a couple of more pictures of the whole family.

"Thank you so much Der."  
"I love you." She added after she had scanned the pictures closely.

"I love you too."

After they had unwrapped some more presents, the kids got their coats and boots on and went into the Shepherd`s backjard to build a snowman.

Addison decided it would be the perfect time to tell Derek about the talk she had with Emma the previous night.

"Will you help me cooking?" Derek asked while he started to wash the vegetable.

"Sure. But I`d like to talk to you first."  
"Why do you suddenly look so serious? Is everything all right?" He asked her worried.

"No, not everything is all right. It`s about Emma."  
"What about her."

"She asked me if she could stay with us. Move her and live with us."  
"Why would she want that?"  
"Because Meredith isn`t exactly a good mother, but you don`t want to see this Derek. I`ve told you before. Emma, she doesn`t want to go back."

"Why do you think that?"  
"Because she came to me in the middle of the night because she had a bad dream. She was at home and Meredith left. Emma run after her, called her name, but she didn`t hear her and just left her alone and didn`t come back. She said she yelled her name but she wouldn`t even look at her.

She practically lives at daycare, she spends many nights at the hospital, Meredith takes her never to the park or to a playground. She`s too busy with work and forgets about her own daughter. I`m not saying she`s a bad person, but she definitely isn`t a good mother."

"Addison I`m sure it`s not that bad." Derek tried to convince probably more himself than her. He didn`t want to belive that he left his girl with Meredith. He was scared to face the fact that he left his daughter with a woman who doesn`t love her or at least can`t show it.

"Derek wake up. She calls me mommy for gods sake. You always referred to me as Addison or Addie or whatever but you never say mom or mommy when you talk to her and neither do I. And Meredith doesn`t want her own daughter to call her mommy. She told me Meredith wouldn`t allow her to sleep in her bed when she`s is scared because of a nightmare."

"I never thought it was so bad. Really never. I didn`t want to see it, oh god I left her with Meredith and I knew from the moment I went to Seattle for her birth that something was terribly wrong. God Addie how could I?" he asked now tears gittering in his eyes. He`s crying.

"We can make it right. We can talk to Meredith and if she doesn`t agree, we`ll claim full custody." Addison said hugging him tighly.

"You`d support me?"  
"Of course I would. I love her Derek. All I want is for her to feel safe and loved. She needs love and not just during holidays."

"All right Addison. I get it. I´ll talk to Mer when I bring Emma back to Seattle."  
"No, go there alone. Or we all go. Don`t make it any harder on Emma. If she wants to see Meredith she can, but it`s easier when you talk to her alone first. Don`t take her so she`s in the middle of it. She doesn`t need to see the drama and there will be drama. If it`s only because she doesn`t want us to be happy, she`ll never give up custody easily."

"Okay. I`ll go to Seattle after New Years. But I`ll go alone. It`s enough stress."  
"Thank you."

"No Addison, thank you. Thanks for finally opening my eyes."

To be continued…

* * *

So I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think. I`m not sure yet if Meredith will simply give in or if they have to claim full custody for Emma. What do you think? I think it`s really hard to decide so I need you help with this one.

So there`ll be a couple of more chapters I thought about a chapter which involves Carolyn. I once mentioned in one chapter that Henry`s a little more like Addison and I though Carolyn could prefer Tyler and Emma. What do you think? It would cause some more drama.

Then I thought about simply writing a nice happy chapter in which they live their happily ever after and I thought about maybe giving Addison and Derek another daughter or do you think it would be too much?

Thanks for reading.

Love and hugs,

Antonia


	22. Chapter 22

I finally managed to write the new chapter I hope you`ll like it and gives you some hope about Emma living with the Shepherds soon. Oh and sorry when there are mistakes of all kind. I just wanted to update the story and am too tiered to read it over again. Forgive me please.

Thanks to all your reviews people.

* * *

1. EllieJaneMarie  
2011-05-11 . chapter 21

I really like this fic!

I think it would be sweet if Addie and Derek had another daughter.

Please update soon much love MJ

Thanks, that was my thought as well.

2. Mariella Montgomery  
2011-05-01 . chapter 21

Hey hun,

I finally managed to read your newest chapter.

The beginning was really cute when Emma went to Addie ... my heart melted so much and it was so sad what Emma told her.

I really could imagine this scene perfectly.

I loved Christmas Eve at the Shepherds it was so much fun.

Also I really like that Addie and Emma come along so good and that she supports Derek so much.

I really don't think that Meredith will give up custody so easy, because like Addie said, she doesn't like a perfect happy Shepherd family.

I would love Carolyn in the story. This could be really interesting. Also maybe Archer? Just a suggestion ... because I really like him (... I think you know that ... ;) ...)

Would love a little beautiful (red haired (?) ) Addek-daughter ... :D :D :D ...

Can't wait to read more.

You really did a great job with your new chapter.

Please update asap.

Love Mariella

Why did I know you`d suggest brining Archer in the story? Addek daughter was

my thought as well.

3. Carly  
2011-04-28 . chapter 21

I like this chapter! I can olny imagine how cute Addie, Derek & their children look together opening presents.

More drama is always good.

New baby girl would be good, but not now, I think in couple chapters when they will have full custody.

You guys all can read my mind I`m so excited that you like the idea of another

baby.

Thanks to everyone else of course as well. I`m too tiered to write more right now ;)

I don`t own anything.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 22

.

.

„Derek, what are you doing here?" Meredith asekd him delighted not giving any thought to Emma.

"I need to talk to you."  
"Good, then talk." She said and smiled at him widely.

"No, I mean talk in private." He replied carefully.

"Ohh, so Addison doesn`t do it to your satisfaction?"  
"What the hell gives you that thought?" anger is already growing again.

"Then why are you here?" Her arms on her hips like Addison always does it. She`s copying her.

"I want full custody for Emma." Derek announced being prepared for every answer she could possible give to him.

"No."  
"Then I`ll claim full custody."  
"No Derek, you don`t. I don`t want her to live with Addison. Where is Emma by the way?"  
"In New York. Where else should she be?"  
"Here, with you." She yelled.

"She´s perfectly fine with Addison."  
"No, I don`t want that woman near my child."  
"So now she`s your child? But when she`s afraid at night and needs you or when there`s good weather and she wants to go to the park she isn`t your child anymore is she? You don`t give a damn about her so why don`t you let her live with me so she can grow up happy?"

Meredith turned around and left Derek perplex standing at the nurse station where he had met her.

Addison was just about to call the children to have lunch when the phone rang.

"Shepherd?"  
"Hey Addison, it`s me. How are you doing?" He asked his wife happy to hear her voice again.

"We`re fine. How are things going with Meredith?"

"I`ll try to talk to her again and hopefully she`ll come around."  
"So this means she won`t let Emma live with us?"  
"No she won`t."  
"Do you want me to call the lawyer?"

"Not yet. Wait before I`ve talked to Meredith again. How are you and the kids doing?"

"We`re fine. We`ll have lunch now and later on we`ll go to the park. Emma wants to go to the zoo so we`ll probably do that tomorrow. We miss you already."

"I miss you too. All four of you."  
"Lunch`s getting cold, can we talk tonight?"  
"Sure, I love you."  
"We love you too." She smiled in the phone and he could hear her smiling. Her voice has a specail sound when she`s smiling. At least he thinks so.

A couple of weeks later

"Dr. Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. Is this correct?" She was asked by the judge.

"Yes it is."  
"You`re married to Dr. Derek Christopher Shepherd and you are the mother of Tyler and Henry Shepherd?"  
"Yes, that`s correct."  
"How do you like the though of Emma living with you?"

"I really hope that she`ll be living with us. I really adore her and my sons love her. They are whole other people when Emma`s around. I love Emma."

"How do you see Dr. Grey as mother. Do you think of her as a good mother?"  
"No I don`t think of her as a good mother."  
"Can you reason that?"  
"Did you know that I named Emma? Meredith didn`t care and Derek asked for my help. I wasn`t there but I know from my husband that Meredith didn`t even want to hold her baby. Emma came to me one night and told me how much she dislikes living with Meredith because she is always working and she practically lives at daycare. She told me that she`s never allowed to sleep in bed with Meredith when she`s scared. Meredith doesn`t want me near her and I respect that so I can`t tell you much about what I`ve witnessed. I can only tell you what my husband and what Emma has told me."

"So do you think that Emma would be better of living with you and your husband?"  
"Yes. I definitely think that."

"Do you have pictures of your family in your wallet." Meredith`s lawyer asks Addison surprisingly.  
"Yes, of course."

"Can we see them?"

"Why does he need to see the pictures." Addison`s and Derek`s lawyer put in.

"To prove, that Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd loves her family the way it is. I`m sure on the photographs are only her sons and husband but no Emma.

"You`re wrong there." Addison took out her wallet and took all the photographs out of it.

On the first one, they saw the twins and Emma sleep in a tent, the next one was with Derek and all three children, a single photograph of every child and one with all of them as a complete family.

"Do you have any more questions?" The judge asked the lawyers and the both said no.

"Then I`m going to talk to Emma now." The judge announced. "You`ll be able to watch our talk on that screen."

Addison took Dereks hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Hi Emma, I have a couple of questions I`d like to ask you. Is that okay?" The judge asked the child geently. In response Emma nodded her head a little bit shy.

"You normally live with your mommy right?"  
"Meredith?"  
"Yes Meredith."

She nodded again.

"And how do you like it?"  
"I don`t like it." She said her lips quivering. She doesn`t like strange people.

"Why not."  
"Because she`s doesn`t like me. She´s mean to me and when I`m scared I`m not allowed to sleep in her bed. Sometimes there are even men in her bed and I don`t know them and then she yells at me."

"Do you like it better when you`re with your daddy and Addison?"

"Yes." She said and confirmed it with a nod.

"And why is that?"  
"Well I don`t have to go to daycare all day and I can play with my brothers. And Addison always lets me help baking and cooking and when I`m sad she hugs me and when I`m scared because I had a bad dream then I can sleep in her and daddy`s bed and she holds me tighly."

"That sounds like you and Addison get along very well. How about you and your dad?"  
"I love him. He works more than Addie but when he`s at home, he always plays with me and Henry and Tyler. And he reads to us and tells us storys and he takes us swimming and camping."

"That all sounds very good. But don`t you want to live with Meredith? She`s your mommy afterall."  
"No. I don`t want to." She whispered. She`s scared now again and tears are streaming down her cheeks.  
"I was told that your mom works very much."

Again the little girl nodded.

"And when she`s not working, what are you doing then?"

Emma wasn´t answering now she was sobbing uncontrolled and wanted nothing more than to get away from the judge. She doesn`t like it her. She scares her when she talks about Meredith.

"Okay. Come on, you can go to your parents now." She said because she wasn`t sure how to act around a crying child.

Emma immediately run to Addison and Derek when the judge opened the door. Addison took her up and hugged her tighly and Derek placed a sweet kiss on top of her hair.

"It`s okay baby. You`re with us now." Derek told her and took his two favorite girls in the whole world in his arms holding them tight.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading. What do you think? Next chapter the judge will tell us his decision. :D Who knows how she decides. And I thought that in the chapter after the next one I`ll bring Carolyn in the story and the, sometime I promise you Mariella to bring Archer in the story as well.

So please review and I`ll hurry with the update.

Have a good day =D


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the last chapter. They were all very special.

And thanks to all the other readers. You rock :DD

xxxxxx

I sadly don`t own anything.

* * *

.

Chapter 23

.

.

„Are you feeling better now Emma?" The judge asked her a while later.

"No." She pouted.  
"Why not?" he continued asking the little girl questions.

"Because I want Addie to be my mommy." She sobbend and turned around in Addison`s lap wrapping her arms around Addison`s neck hiding her face and snuggling closer to her step-mother once again.

"You really do wish that don`t you?" The judge asked again but Emma didn`t reply, she just continued to sob in Addison`s shoulder.

The judge decided that Emma will live with Addison and Derek from now on. And they are all more than happy about that. Of course they celebrated together. They were barbecuing in the Shepherds backyard, the kids are playing hide and seek while Addison and Derek enjoy their time together watching them.

Soon Emma came running over to Addison while Derek was trying to catch his boys. She climbed on Addisons lap and rested her head on Addies chest.

"Addie?" She asked quietly looking at her a little shy.

"What is it sweetie?" She smiled at the girl warmly.

"Are you my real mommy now?"

"Well, Meredith is always going to be your mother. She`s the one in whose belly you were before you were born. But if you want to then I`ll be your mommy now. I`ll always be here for you and love you just as much as Tyler and Henry. Okay?"  
"Okay. Can I call you mommy then?"  
"Of course you can. If you want to."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Emma." She smiled, she felt like the happiest person on earth. Finally that little girl was living in a safe place where she`s loved.

"Boys it`s time for dinner." Addison called her husband and sons.

"I want potatoes." Tyler yelled while running towards his mom. "and sausages." He added when he arrived.

"I know you do." Addison grinned and shove a plate to him which was already filled with food. Tyler grinned at Addison as well and started eating.

"Mommy I`m thirsdy." Henry whined because he didn`t see a glass of water infront of him. His head is red like a tomato from all the running. It`s a warm summer day in New York and they have spend all day playing catch, jumping on the trampoline and playing soccer.

Derek laughed at his son and smiled at his wife while getting up and getting his sons something to drink.

"You`re going to spend tomorrow afternoon at grandma`s." Derek announced to the children.

"No, I don`t want to." Henry whined.

"I`ll pick you up as soon as possible Henry, but daddy and I both have to work long tomorrow and that`s why we can`t pick you up from daycare. I`m sorry honey."

The next day

"Henry what did you do now?" A very angry Carolyn Shepherd yelled at the 4-year-old.

"I didn`t do anything." He said quietly knowing very well that he was blamed after all.

"He didn´t do anything. I broke the vase." Emma said honestly.

"Emma you don`t have to cover for him. Go and get yourself some chocolate and you"she pointed at Henry, "clean up the mess."  
"But he didn`t do it." Emma said again when she noticed that Henry was once again on the edge of tears.

"Emma sweetheart, it`s okay."

"Tyler take Emma to get yourself some chocolate and you come with me. I`ll give you something to clean up the mess." She shove Henry out of the room getting him a bucket and a lobe.

"Mommy?" Tyler said when his mother finally answerd her cell a little while later.

"Hey honey what is it?" She asked worried. Tyler is never that quiet normally.

"Get us please."

"Did something happen?"  
"Henry`s crying please get us and take us home." He continued now he too was on the edge of tears.

"Mommy get us please" Emma said as well.

"I`ll come straight away. Don`t worry kids. I`ll hurry."

Addison parked the car infront of her mother-in-laws house 45 minutes later. She couldn´t come more quickly because of the traffic. But when she opened the door of her car to get out Tyler and Emma were already running towards her hugging her tighly.

"Thanks for coming mommy." They both said. "Come on Henry`s inside." They each pulled on one arm making her go faster.

She found Henry sitting in a mess of water and broken fragments, a cut in one hand and a lobe in the other all the while crying silently.

"Hey baby." She said and took him in her arms holding him tighly. "Mommy`s here now."

"I…I wan go home." He sobbed in her arms.  
"We`re going." She picked him up carring him outside the house, Tyler and Emma following her.

"Addison, I didn`t expect you so soon." Carolyn said smiling a fake smile.

"Children, wait here, I think grandma and I have to talk. Honey hold that tight on the cut, can you do that?" She asked him and he nodded his head. The other both taking care of Henry and tried to sooth him.

When they were back inside, the kids heard Addison starting to yell with their grandmother.

"What do you think you`re doing to my boy?" Addison yelled angrily. She`s furious with her mother-in-law.

"He needs to learn things Addison. When he breaks a vase he has to clean up the mess."

"He cut his hand Carolyn! How comes he`s always crying when I pick him up at your place and the other two are always very quiet and gloomy. That`s not them Carolyn."

"Well they are way too soft. Especially Henry. He`s just like you."  
"So that`s the problem? Because he`s like me you treat him like he`s worthless? I won`t let him near you again."

"That`s not a problem. He`s only a burdon. The other two are great kids."  
"No, non of them will come here again."  
"Derek has a say in that too."  
"Believe me, he`ll do what`s best for his children. He doesn`t mind that Henry`s not exactly like him or that he has my eyes and not his. Because he loves his child no matter what."

"Hey kids what`s going on?" Nancy asked when she approached Emma, Henry and Tyler infront of her mothers house.

"Mommy`s very mad at grandma."  
"Hmm, wonder why." She said ironical. "You okay Henry?" She asked her youngest nephew and ruffled his hair, smiling at him encouraging.

Henry nodded in response but didn`t smile.

"How about I wait here with you until mommy comes outside?" Nancy offered the three children and they all nodded. When she sat down next to Henry he laid his head on her shoulder and continued letting the tears fall.

After a while the door opened and a really furious Addison appeared outside. She herself was almost crying only holding the tears back to be strong for the children.

Henry got up and quickly went to his mother, looking for comfort. So she picked him up and hold him close.

"Hey." Nancy said softly. "You know next time you need someone to watch them, just call me." She told her sister-in-law, hugged her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Nance. We should get going."  
"See you soon." Nancy told her and the kids and waved them when Addison started the car and drove away.

"Alright kids, I know you won`t like that, I don`t like it either, but we need to stop by the hospital again. But I`ll only check on my patient and reschedule my surgery so we can go home sooner."

She heard three "fine" of the children in the backseat.

She brought the children to her office to wait for her there. They have some toys and books in there and Derek`s office just in case.

After Addison took care of Henry`s wound in her office, "Be good, I`ll be quick and then we`ll go home. I promise." She kissed all three kids before hurring to her patients.

"Knock, knock." Derek said before he opened the door to his wife`s office.

"Daddy." All three of them yelled and run in his strong arms.

"What are you doing her kiddos?"

He ruffled the boys hair and kissed Emma on top of her head.

"Mommy picked us up."

"And why did she pick you up early?"  
"Because I asked her to." Tyler told him. Henry was on the edge of tears again and Derek noticed that. "Hey buddy. What`s wrong?"

He looked at his son, studying his facial expression, saw his lips quivering. Henry didn`t reply.

"I`m ready to go home." Addison exclaimed suddenly appearing in her office.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?" Derek asked her gently.

She walked outside and he closed the door behind them.

"What`s going on?"  
"Well Tyler called me and asked me to come pick them up. Henry was crying and Emma and Tyler practically begged me. So I left the hospital to pick them up only to find Henry sitting on the floor, water and shards all around him, a cut in his hand and he was crying silently. You know how he is and especially how your mother is around him."

"Crap."

"Obviously did Emma break the vase but Carolyn wouldn`t believe them and only offered Tyler and Emma chocolate and told Henry to clean up the mess he made even though the other two told her again and again that it wasn`t him who did it. Then she dragged them away and left Henry alone in the room. He doesn`t want to go there again and I won`t make him."

"Of course."  
"And I don`t want the other two to go either and I think they don`t want to anyways."  
"Okay. We`ll do whatever is best for our children."

"Thanks Derek. Thanks for supporting him. She confirmed today that she doesn`t like Henry because he`s more like me than like you."

"I`m sorry honey."

"It`s okay, as long as you support me and keep her away from my children. All three of them."

"Don`t worry." He smiled and caressed her cheek. Then he pulled her in a warm embrace. "Lets go home, I`m free now."  
"Yeah, lets go home."

That evening the whole Shepherd family had a sleep over in the king-sized bed. The kids were laying between Addison and Derek and all of them are enjoing the closeness.

To be continued…

* * *

Oh I love that chapter, I ihope you like it just as much. I know it`s more drama but Emma`s finally living with Addison and Derek.

Please tell me what you think and maybe any suggestions what you want in future chapters?

Anything special you want to happen when Archer visits?


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone,

first of all, my apologies for not updating earlier. I know it sucks when you`re reading a story and have to wait like forever for an update. I hope you`ll still read the new chapter anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don`t own anything.

* * *

Chapter 24

.

.

.

„Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked expecting him to start yelling or something like that.

"Meredith`s coming for a visit." He replied annoyed. It`s not even 2 weeks since Emma official moved into the Shepherds household and Meredith`s already coming to disturb their peaceful family life.

"Well, she`s coming so we have to accept it for now." She paused for a moment, thinking about how to plan the day so it`s okay for everyone involved. "hey, she`s only coming for tomorrow Derek. She won`t take Emma away again."

"I know, I still don`t have a good feeling about that."

"What do you mean?"  
"There`s more to it. She doesn`t just fly over the whole country to see Emma."  
"Yes, but to see you."

"They are really full of energy today. Where does that come from? They went to bed late and got up really early." Derek whined after he and Addison had shared a quiet moment holding each other but being disturbed by rather loud children running around the house chasing each other.

"They are children." Addison says as if that`s the explanation.

"With lots of energy." He laughed.

"Yeah. Wonder where they got it from." She smirked knowing they both were kids with much energy as well.

Not long after that the kids stormed in the parents bedroom.

"We`re hungry." Emma stated simply.

"Of course you are. If I was running around the house so much at such an early hour I would be hungry too." He said and picked up a child tickling it. The other two kids jumped on Derek who was now laying ot the bed tickling Emma and they tickled Derek. Addison sneaked out to go and prepare breakfast.

She heard loud laughter in every corner of the house. A smile appeared on her face only thinking about her family.

"Addie, Addie?" Derek yelled with a funny voice. "Help" He continued. Obviously were three children two much for him to handle so she jumped back up the stairs and joined the little family get-together. But instead of helping Derek, she of course helped the kids tickling Derek. And she knows all the good spots.

"Woman." Derek growled and continued fighting himself free with very few success.

"Give up. You won`t escape us." Tyler yelled suddenly.

"Okay. I…I give up." Derek replied still laughing because Addison continued tickling him.

"Mommy, he gives up you can stop tickling him now. He has to go and make breakfast for us now." Henry explained.  
"Do I get cinnamon waffles?" She asked him smirking.

"Yes you do."

"And fruit salad?"  
"How much can you eat woman?"  
"You have three kids which want to eat as well."  
"okay. Cinnamon waffles and fruit salad."  
"You're the best." She said leaning in to capture his lips softly. After they parted they smiled at each other lovingly and simply enjoyed that moment.

That evening

"how do we handle it tomorrow? I want one of us to be with Meredith and the kids all the time." Addison told Derek while she got ready for bed.

"Yeah, Well I have a important surery scheduled at 1 pm and it will take at least 5 hours."  
"So it`s me who`s going to spend the whole day with Meredith? Great."  
"Maybe she won`t come back so quickly then."

"Hopefully. I really don`t want her hear once a month. I mean would she come for Emma, it would be something different but that`s the point, she doesn`t come for her but for you."

"You`re not scared that I`m going to give in to her eventually, are you? Because there is no reason to Addison."  
"There`s always a chance Derek. Always a chance that something happens, that you stop thinking."

The next day Derek left early. Addison has brought the kids to pre-school and would pick them up around noon. Meredith would come at 1:30 pm. Addison`s aim was that the kids were ready with having lunch and already playing when Meredith arrives. Not one of the kids was very ecstatic about Meredith`s visit.

Punktually, at 1:30 pm the doorbell rung and Addison went to open the door by herself because the children are playing outside in the back yard.

"Hello Addison." Carolyn Shepherd greeted her with an evil grin. Meredith`s standing right next to her.

"You`re not going near one of my children Carolyn. You can leave straight away. Meredith, why don`t you come inside?"

"I`m not going to leave. I have a right to see my son and grandchildren."  
"Derek agreed that you have no right seeing your grandchildren and Derek`s at work so please leave Carolyn."

"I didn`t forbit her to see Emma." Meredith put in and in that moment a big grin appeared on Carolyns face.

"But Derek`s the one who`s now legally making any decisions concerning Emma. You only have visitation rights."

"But as long as Derek`s not here, I can decide because you`re only his wife."  
"Mommy?" Emma yelled and run towards Addison. "Can we have lemonade?" She asked with her sweetest voice smiling.

"Yes you can sweetie. Come on I`ll get you some."

Emma ignored Meredith and Carolyn completely.

"So now she has to call you mommy?" Meredith asked annoyed.  
"She wants to. I didn`t make her." Addison replied eaqually cold.

"Of course. Every child wants to call a strange woman mommy." Carolyn put in.

Emma decided that it was best to hide behind Addison`s legs and hugged them tightly.

"Honey, here`s your lemonade. Why don`t you go back ouside to your brothers and send them in to get their lemonade?"

She nodded shyly and walked back outside.

Addison did everything to keep the two women away from the children during that afternoon. It was only 5 pm when suddenly another surprise visitor appeard at the Shepherd residence. But it was a nice surprise.

"Archie" Addison squealed delightened. "What are you doing here?"  
"Visiting my favorite sister" He replied and kissed her cheek.

"Come inside. You`re my saviour. Would you go outside and check on the children while I keep Meredith and Carolyn entertained so they don't go anywhere near my children?"  
"Sure. Call if you need any help."

"Addison when will Derek finally come home?" Meredith asked right after Archer left to see the kids.

"He`s still in surgery. For at least another hour and that`s only when everything went great. You know what happenes afterwards. I don´t think he`ll be here before 8 pm and the kids go to bed at 7 pm so there`s actually no need for you to stay any longer."

"I`ll wait for Derek." Carolyn said determined.

Addison didn`t know what to do anymore so she simply let the two women alone and went outside to talk to Archer.

"Hey." He smiled at his baby sister slightly.

"Hey."  
"They just told me what Carolyn did. How can she do that? Even Bizzy`s nicer to them. Actually a good grandmother in comparison."  
"Yes."  
"I`m going to kick her ass."  
"Archer please, that`s not your fight."  
"Yes it is. Because it`s my baby sisters fight, so it`s my fight as well."

And he actually as he had told. He managed to make Carolyn leave the Brownstone and Meredith left as well. She said she would go to the hospital to meet Derek.

"Archer really, you shouldn`t have done that." Addison was kind of in shock. She didn`t expect him to actually 'throw' them out.

He looked at her smart aleck. "You know you wanted me to Addison."  
Eventually she said thanks and gave him a hug. "This day was just too much for me. Both of them at the same time."

"They are gone for now. Call me when you need help getting rid of them."

To be continued…

I know it`s not perfect or anything, but it`s been so long since I updated and just had to write something. I hope you like it at least a teeny tiny little bit I`ll plan some more family time for the next chapter so if you have any idea, please tell me. So please leave me a review. That would so make my day ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone.

First of all, I`m very sorry for the long wait. I know I`m horrible with updating these days but I just don`t have time and when I finish work I`m mostly too tiered to write on my storys or write with Mariella on our story "When you really love someone".

I wasn`t sure about this chapter but Mariella encouraged me and said it is great so I just post it now. I hope you all like it and review :D

This will probably be one of the last chapters because I have so little time and I just hate letting you wait for an update and for me the chapters don`t feel quiet right because I just have enough time to think them through and rewrite them… And this isn`t enough for this story because I really like it and want it to be perfect.

Enjoy the new chapter and thanks for all the reviews you gave me so far.

Antonia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24

.

Derek`s and Meredith`s meeting wasn`t quiet nice. She was, once again, claiming that he`s in love with her and not with Addison and that he should leave Addison and come back to Seattle with her. She even said they could leave Emma behind.  
As two collegues wittnessed it, Derek went to his lawyer and in consequence, the visitation right was reversed. From now on, Meredith wasn`t allowed to visit at all and the Shepherds would hopefully be able to live a peacefull life now. This was 3 month ago.

"How did you manage to make me come here?" Addison asked laughing. The whole Shepherd family went camping. And of course, she would never admitt it, but she kind of enjoyed it.

"You just love us. That`s enough." He kissed her sweetly. "Now lets barbecue and then get these kids to bed." He said pointing to the their three children whom were running around happily playing catch.

"Sounds like a plan."

About 2 hours later, they were sitting around their little camp fire and Derek was playing a couple of songs on the guitar while the children and Addison sang happily.  
Henry was sitting on Addison`s lap, cuddling with his mom while Tyler and Emma were dancing and singing.

After Derek put the guitar away, Addison leaned into him and whispered. " I think we might have to do that again some time."

A big smile appeared on Dereks face. After all, he knew all along that Addison would like going camping.

"Daddy" Tyler asked.

"Yes?"  
"Can you tell us a story?"  
"What kind of story?"  
"A new one." Tyler said. "You can just make a story up." He suggested. He loved it when Derek tells them storys he made up himself.

"Okay, let me think." Derek looked at his surroundings and then started. "Once upon a time, there was a litter bin." Derek started and all three kids started laughing. "And the litter bin, didn`t like being a litter bin at all. All the litter was dirty and stinky. Someone even put a diper into the bin before. Soo, he spit all the litter out and went to court. He wouldn`t let people throw their litter into him ever again."

"He went to court?" Emma giggled.

"Yes he did."Derek confirmed. "And then he told the judge why he was there and the judge started to think. He thought it was odd that the litter bin didn`t want to be a litter bin anymore. Afterall, that`s what he was made for. The litter bin explained, that he wants nice things inside of his tummy. Things that make little children happy, like ice cream and chocolate chip cookies not all the dirty, stinky stuff."

"He wants ice cream in his tummy?" Henry asked giggling as well.  
"Yes he does. The judge could understand why the litter bin would rather have ice cream inside of his tummy, than stinky things like dipers. That`s why, he told the litter bin 'Mr. litter bin, you don`t have to be a litter bin anymore. BUT: You have to promise me, that you won`t tell the other litter bins about it, because they will become jealous and then we will have a big, big problem because they wouldn´t want to be litter bins anymore either.' The litter bin agreed, but secretly crossed his fingers behind his back. As soon as he left court, he went outside and told all the other litter bins, about the good news. Of course, as the judge has said, they didn`t like being a litter bin anymore either and all of them went to court. The judge was speechless. What would he do, without litter bins? Where would they put all the litter now? He couldn`t let the bins get through with that. But they were so so many, that he didn`t really have a choice. 'But really, you are litter bins. What are all the people going to do with their dirt if you stop being litter bins?' he asked them and they all answerd in union 'that`t not our problem. We want to have nice things like ice cream in our tummys!' the judge had to swallow hardly, 'fine. I´ll arrange that. I`ll order a huge container which will be the new litter bin. But you', he pointed at all of them,' better don`t tell the container about it because otherwise, you`ll be litter bins again.' The judge warned them and all the litter bins agreed"

"You`re funny daddy." Emma laughed.

"The litter bins, kept their promise and never told the big container about the fact that they only have candy in their tummys and no litter. The poor container was very unhappy, but there was nothing he could do about it because, he was made only to be a gigantic litter bin." Derek finished the story and looked pleased as he saw all his children including Addison laughing full heartly.

"I guess it´s time for all the little people to go to bed now." Derek suddenly said and jumped up running after Tyler and Emma who were running around screaming that they don´t want to go to bed just yet.

"No daddy it`s too early." Emma laughed after Derek caught her and swirled her around.

"No it`s not." He replied.

"Yes it is." She laughed.

"nooooooooooooo" Tyler jumped on Derek from behind and tickled him so Emma could free herself. And as soon as she was free, she helped Tyler tickling Derek and soon Addison and Henry joined them.

"You`re mean Addison. You´re supposed to help me." Derek pouted but soon had to laugh again. He was really ticklish.

"So you want my help?" She teased. She stopped tickling him but didn`t help him.

"Yes."

"And what good would that be for me?" she grinned.  
"I`ll keep you warm at night?" He offered.  
"What else?"  
"I`ll make breakfast tomorrow."  
"And what will not be our breakfast?"  
"Trout?"

"Alright." She took Tyler and started tickling him instead of Derek and after he let go of Derek, she started tickling Emma as well and soon, Derek was free again.

"Good job mommy." He pecked her lips. "Thank you."

"You`re very welcome Mr. Shepherd."

"Lets get them into bed."

Later that night, Addison and Derek were lying in each others arms, in only one sleeping bag.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked her worried as he noticed her shivering.

"I`m fine, just don´t let go."  
"I won`t, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him.  
"I love you and I wish you sweet dreams." He whispered and quickly noticed, that her breathing got deeper and she was asleep.

They spend a beautiful weekend together and had lots of fun.

Monday

Derek came home late from work this day and once again, he found his bed crowded with 3 little people and of course his wife. He moved one of the kids so he would have some space in bed as well.

"What time is it?" He heard Addison mumble her eyes shut tighly.

"Go back to sleep it`s 2 am." He whispered so that the kids wouldn`t wake up. "What are they doing here?"  
"They are all sick. Including me I think, so if you don´t want to catch it, you might should sleep somewhere else." She said groggily and started coughing.

He moved closer to Addison and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I`m staying right here. Try to go back to sleep honey."

She tried to nod her head but winced in pain. "Oh this headache is horrible."

He looked at her worried and felt her forehead. She was glowing "You`re glowing Addison. Do you need anything?"

"No, I just need to sleep."

"Okay, I`ll move them to their rooms, shall I?"  
"Yes please." Not a minute later, Addison was asleep again.

The kids were healthy two days later, but Addison didn`t seem to feel better after a week. Yes, the fever and the caugh was gone, but the nauseous and headache was still there all day.

"Honey, I really think you should go and see a doctor." Derek tried to persuade her.

"It`ll pass Derek. Don`t worry. I`ll go back to work today."

He eyed her sceptically. "No, you`re not Addison. For once, please take care of yourself."

She looked at him a little scared. Yes, she is a doctor, a surgeon, but still she`s afraid of going to a doctor herself. Especially when she doesn`t know what`s going to happen.

"I can come with you. We`ll bring the kids to school and then we`ll go to the doctor. What do you say?"

"You`re coming with me?"  
"I will, don`t worry."  
"Alright then." She agreed after she thought about it for a while.

"Addison, I`m surprised you didn`t figure it out yourself. There`s nothing wrong with you at all."  
"What do you mean? I`m not sick?" She was relieved but confused as well.  
June, a collegue and friend smiled at her."You´re pregnant."  
"I`m what?"  
"You`re pregnant Addie." She repeated.

A gigantic smile spread over Addisons face. She didn`t expect that. This was just, another dream come true. They`d be the family she`s always imagined. With four beautiful children. Of course it`s going to be a lot of work, but she couldn`t be any happier.

"Congratulations you two." June told them. "Now do you want an ultrasound to find out how far along you are?"

"Yes please." Addison nodded excitedly and laid down.

"So?" Derek asked impatiently as soon as June had moved the wand onto Addisons belly.

"Patience Derek." June and Addison laughed. Of course they both could read the ultrasound and Derek still sucked at these kind of things.

"I`d say, by the size of the embryo about 5 weeks but you`re the speacialist here Addison."

But Addison was too amazed to talk to either of them. After one glance at the screen she knew everything anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any thoughts?

How would you like the story to end. Should I simply write an epilogue or would you like like 2 or 3 more chapter through the pregnancy and then maybe an epilogue?

Oh and the story about the litter bin, I made it up when I was on the playground with three little children (2,5 and 6) and they just loved it so I thought I kind of bring it into the story ;=)

It would be lovely if you`d review.

Antonia


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone.

I`m very sorry for the long wait but I don`t feel inspired lately and don`t know what to write. So it always takes me a long, long time before I update. I`m really sorry because I hate unfinished storys!

Anyways please read and enjoy the new chapter.

And a BIG thanks to all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock!

I don`t own anything :(

* * *

Chapter 26

[3 month pregnant]

Addison and Derek decided not to tell their children about the new baby until the first trimester was over.

"Hello love." He came from behind and surprised her with a warm embrace from behind. His hand rested on her still flat stomach.

"Hi." She smiled at him enjoying his warm body so close to hers.

"I`m on my way home. Are you coming?" He asked her softly.

"Soon hopefully. My new patient is still critical and I want to stay to make sure he`s okay." She replied looking sadly at him.

"Don`t stay too long baby. I`m cooking you a proper dinner."

"No promises. I might have to stay for the night." She looked at him apologetic.

"I really hope you`ll be home for dinner." He kissed her gently before he left the hospital.

"Give the kids a kiss, will you?" Addison asked Derek feeling sorry that her children wouldn`t see her that night.

"I surly will." He waved her goodbye and blew a kiss in her direction. She caught it and blew one back. Then they smiled at each other for a couple of seconds before he finally left the hospital.

Derek arrived at home only 20 minutes later.

"Daddy." All three children yelled and jumped happy in his arms to give him a hug and kiss.

"Hello kiddos. How are you little people?" he asked them giving each a kiss.

"Great." Tyler said excited. "Fine." Henry said smiling a very cute smile and Emma said "Good." With a big smile.

"Well that`s good news. Are you hungry?"

They all nodded eagerly. "Can I help you cook daddy?" Emma asked.

"You sure can. You can help me peel the potatoes."

"Where`s mommy?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"Mommy doesn`t know yet if she can come home tonight. If she`s not back when it`s bedtime, you can call her okay guys?"

They all nodded disappointed that once again, one parent wouldn`t be home.

"Is mommy saving a baby tonight?" Henry asked sweetly.

"Yes she is." Derek answerd and ruffled his son`s hair.

It got late and it was time for the children to finally go to bed. They wanted to wait and see if Addison comes home, but she didn`t appear.

Derek tried to call Addison but she didn`t answer so obviously she was stuck in surgery.

"I`m sorry but I think mommy`s in surgery."  
"But I want mommy." Emma pouted sadly.

"I know you do honey, but she won`t make it tonight. I`m sorry." He paused for a moment. "Now I`m going to read you a goodnight story and then it`s time to sleep." Derek told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3.5 hours later

"Sorry that I missed your call." She said and let herself fall onto the couch right next to Derek.

"Is the little one better?" He asked her gently.

"I lost him on the table." She let out a small sob. "I don`t want that to happen to our baby." Addison cried.

"Nothing`s going to happen to our baby Addison. I`m sure nothing will happen."  
"It`s just." She sniffled. "The mother was the same age I am and all she wanted was to finally hold her little boy. She never got that chance. She never hold her son Derek."

"Now stop worring please." He tightened his grip around her and let her sob in his shoulder. He knew the reason for her outburst where the hormones after all.

He gently stroke circles on the small of her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything will be fine. The first trimester is over Addie. Lets have some fun during the second one." He tried to encourage her.

"You`re an ass." She punched him with her elbow.  
"You love me." He teased and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening they decided to tell the children about the new baby the next morning. It was a Saturday morning and the whole family gathered around the table.

Derek and Addison exchanged unsure looks until Derek suddenly started talking.

"Children what would you think about having another sister or brother?"

"Why?" Henry raised his eyebrow looking confused.

"Because your mommy is having a baby." Derek told them gently.

"Really?" Emma asked excited. "Can it please be a girl?"

"Sorry Emma, but we don`t get to make that choice. It might be a boy and it might be a girl.." Addison explained to her.

"Okay. I like babys." She exclaimed happily.

"I don´t." Henry pouted. "I don`t want a baby."

"Why not?"  
"I just don`t" with that he stormed out of the room and ran into his bedroom. He laid down on his bed, sobbing uncontrolled.

"I`ll see what`s wrong with him." Derek said and was about to get up when Addison got up. "Sit down. I`ll talk to him." She told him.

Addison sat down next to Henry on his bed and began stroking soft circles on his back.

"Henry? Darling what is wrong?" She asked him gently.

"Go away." He sobbed.

"No Henry, I won`t go away. Tell me what`s wrong."  
"I don`t want you to have a baby."  
"And why not?"

"I don`t want a new baby."

"Honey, the baby is going to come anyway. Even though you don`t like it. Can you tell me why you don`t want a new baby? Are you afraid that mommy and daddy won`t have any time left for you?"

"I just don`t want it." He shouted at her. "Go away."

Derek came in now as well and gently helped Addison to get up and led her out of the room "Go back and eat your breakfast. I`ll talk to him. He`s probably just scared."

"I know that but he wouldn`t let me talk to him."

"I know Addie. Just let me try it. I have 2 younger sisters, I know how it feels when there`s a baby added into the family."

Addison nodded sadly.

"Hey big boy." Derek said very gentle. Then he put one hand on Henry`s back and gently rubbed it. "I know how you feel. When I was a child and aunty Amy and aunty Lauren were born, I felt the same way. I thought my parents want to replace me because I`m not good enough and I though they will stop loving me and stop spending time with me. But I was wrong. My parents still loved me the same and even though it sometimes didn`t work, they tried spending just as much time with me as they did before my sisters were born."

He looked at the boy, whose sobs slowly faded and who obviously was listening to his daddys words.

"You need to belive me and mommy that we`ll never stop loving you and we always will be there for you. Always."

"But why do you want another baby?"

"Well Henry, we didn`t plan on having another baby, but now we`re really happy about it. We`ve always wanted a big family. We love you Tyler and Emma and we want another baby that we can love that much."

"I still don`t want it." He said pouting and close to tears again.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I leave it here for now and I`m not sure how to continue yet. Will Henry cause more trouble or will he accept the new baby? What do you think? And will it be a girl or boy? I need some help here, so please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone,

I´m finally happy with chapter 27. Hope you`ll like it.

xxxxx

Thank you all for your lovely reviews.

xxxxx

aiketi  
2011-11-09 . chapter 26

make it a girl taht looks like mini henry... henry will surely fall inlove with this lil baby esp. if it looks like him and addie

Thanks a lot for your review. I thought about a girl as well ;)

AmyHale  
2011-11-08 . chapter 26

Wow, I loved it! I love this story so much *-* I think Henry should cause just a little more trouble... but nothing too serious obviously

Read and see if that`s what you mean.

QUEENADDEK  
2011-11-08 . chapter 26

I say girl, love the update

Thanks so much for your review

HeroesEmmaLee  
2011-11-07 . chapter 26

Still one of my favorite stories around! I just love it :) I know what it's like to feel uninspired, I've been pushing to finish Hello, Seattle myself...

I think the baby should be a girl; a little sister for the boys to look out for a and a sister finally for Emma. Perhaps a ginger baby? (because I love ginger babies. LOL) Hahaha I think Henry should still be upset about the baby until he/she is born, then he'll really like his new sibling :) That would be cute. And... I think you should name the baby Ava Rayne if it's a girl. I always loved that name... Hahaha these are just suggestions, if you take them or not I'm sure that the next chapters will be awesome!

A ginger baby would be awesome. And Ava`s on top of my list right now. Lets see what the other`s have to offer in their reviews. Thanks again for your review.

deslil  
2011-11-07 . chapter 26

Aw poor henry. I can't wait for more. Update soon!

Thanks for reviewing

I don`t own anything.

Chapter 27

xxxx

3 month later, Henry still wasn`t convinced that having another sibling is a good idea. He was distand especially towards Addison even though he has always been a mommy`s boy.

"I hate this." Addison suddenly burst one evening after the children were in bed and Henry had refused to say good night to Addison. No kiss, no hug, not even did he say good night to her and it hurt her so much, she hardly could bear it.

"What did I do so wrong that he suddenly hates me?" She asked Derek sobbing. She tried not letting it get to her, said to herself it`s only a phase but it doesn`t work anymore. Enough is enough!

He sighed. "You know you didn´t do anything wrong. But I honestly don´t know what to do about it, I think he`s just scared and maybe, I don`t know, but maybe he thinks, it´s easier when he stops being close to you now because he believes that as soon as the new baby is here you`re not interested in him anymore."

"But why would he think that? When Emma came, nothing changed for him. At least not in a negative way. He loves her why can`t he at least accept his baby sister?"

"Addie, he`s 5. "  
"So? I want my son back. I don`t even recognize him anymore. He`s a totally different person."

"I think maybe, we should take him to a therapist."  
"He`s not crazy Derek."  
"I know that, but he needs help. He doesn`t talk to us or anyone else he knows. Maybe he`ll talk to a therapist."

"You might be right. Lets give it a try."

A week later, it was Henry`s first appointment. They haven`t told him yet and now was the time to explain it to him. Emma was at a friends house playing and Tyler would go to one of his friends as well.

"Henry, would you get your shoes and coat please?" Addison asked him nicly and smiled at him warmly.  
"Why?" he shouted. He barely ever shouted before but now it seemed like he was shouting at them all the time.

"Because we have to go to an appointment." Derek explained. "We`ll go to a lady called Claire and she wants to talk to you."

"I don`t want to go." He pouted and turned around to leave.

"Don`t leave Henry." Derek warned.

"Henry, you have to go. Maybe you`ll like it and if you want to daddy or I can go with you. Maybe even both of us, but if you don´t want us there, that`s okay as well."

He looked at his parents sceptical but didn`t say anything in response.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Shepherd." Claire McGing greeted them.

"Hello." They both greeted her.

"And you must be Henry. How are you today?" She asked him nicely.

But Henry didn`re respond and continued looking at the floor.

"Henry would you like something to drink? Maybe lemonade?" She asked him hopefully. "Or maybe some hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

He remained silent but nodded when she said hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Okay, come with me and we can make you some hot chocolate." She reached for his hand and he took it still not convinced that it`s a good idea. But he thought, that if she offers him hot chocolate with marshmallows, she can`t be that bad.

"Do you know why you are here Henry?" Claire asked him after they had sat down with a hot chocolate each.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued starring at his drink.

Half an hour later, Claire came out to talk to Addison and Derek while Henry stayed inside colouring.

"Did he talk to you?" Derek asked immediately.  
"Dr. Shepherds, this is a progress and takes time. He barely spoke a word in there but I`m pretty sure, that this is good for him. I totally agree with you. He is afraid of something. It might be the new baby or maybe something else."

"It has to be the baby. He changed immediately when we told him about the baby." Addison told her sadly.

"Even though he feels threatened by the baby, he`s still the same child. What kind of child was he before you got pregnant again?"

Addison looked at the therapist and explained "He was a happy boy. He was much quieter than his brother and sister, he was a mommys boy and loved cuddles and bedtime storys. He barely ever shouted or threw tantrums. But that`s all he`s doing now and I just don`t know how to deal with it."

Derek who was holding Addison`s hand the whole time, gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I think until I make any progress with him, just try and show him that he`s still loved as much as before."  
"But he won`t let me." Addison cut in.

"Don`t give up and do not back off. This just proves him, that you don´t care anymore. He wants your attention even though he acts as if he doesn`t." She explained and Addison and Derek agreed.

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you all for reading I think they`ll make some progress next chapter. Hope you liked it and it would nice to read your reviews with lots of suggestions. Some baby names would be nice and what do you think about Henry? What should happen next to him. Maybe a breakdown or sth? I`m not sure yet about the next chapter.

Thanks for reading again 3


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone,

Sorry that it took me so long to update again. But it just takes me a while to write lately. I don`t have much time and if I do have time, there is so much more to do than writing fanfiction…

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the last chapter(s) and everyone that is still reading and not reviewing.

I don`t own anything!

So I really hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28

.

.

It`s been 3 weeks since they took Henry to see Claire the first time. Now, 3 weeks later there barely was any progress noticable.

"Henry, you´re supposed to be asleep." Addison told him when she checked on him around 10 pm. He was sitting in his bed, looking at books. Now that he could read, he really enjoyed books a lot.

He only ignored her. "Henry." Addison said again and walked closer to him and sat down on his bed. "It really is late. You need to go to sleep."

He looked at her. "But I`m not tired."

"Henry I know you. You´re my little boy and I know when you`re tired and right now, you`re really tired." She tried to take his hand but he pulled away quickly.

"Fine, I won`t touch you but I need you to know how much I love you Henry." She kissed the top of his head before she left the room knowing he was too tired to stay awake for much longer anyways.

The next morning was hectic, like most mornings.

"Is Henry dressed yet?" Addison asked Derek while she passed him with the kids luchboxes.

"I don`t know. I`ll check."  
"Thanks."

In this moment his pager went off.

He looked at her apologizing and kissed her gently. "I see you later. Love you." He told her before leaving.

So Addison went to Henry´s room.

"Henry, honey, we need to get you dressed." Addison told him and picked out some cloth for him.

"I don`t like getting dressed!" He stated not moving an inch.

"I know, but you still need to get dressed. You can`t go to school naked. Come on, I`ll help you."

He pouted but let Addison help him. "That wasn`t so bad was it?" Addison asked him smiling at him after he was fully dressed. He didn`t answer.

"Henry honey, I love you." She told him trying to hug him but he struggled himself free. "Please go and get your shoes so we can leave for school." She forced herself to say.

She needed a moment to make sure she that she won`t cry. It was so hard for her to deal with his rejection. She let a single tear run down her cheek but then got herself back together and brought the kids to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Addison was standing at the nurse station reading a chart when Derek approached her.

"Hey" He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. "How was the rest of your morning hon?"

"Nothing too exciting happened." She replied.

"Henry?"  
"It was okay. I mean he didn`t talk to me and all but I managed to get him dressed and to school."

"It`s getting better already Addie. It`s going to take time, but it is improving already."  
"I`m not so sure of that."

At the therapists.

"So would you say that there is any improvement?" She asked Addison and Derek.

"Yes." Derek answerd. "I think it will take much more time, but in my opinion, it`s getting better. Right Addie?"

"I don`t know. He won`t talk to me. He`s shouting at me yes, but that`s all. Either he ignores me or he shouts."

"But today, you got him ready for school without any mayor problems."

"This actually sounds good Addison." The therapist told her.  
"I just don`t know how much more of this I can take. You know I want to be happy about becoming a mommy again but all that`s on my mind is Henry and how it`s going to be when the baby`s born. Will it be worse or will he finally accept it. WIll I have to make sure he doesn`t hurt the baby?"

"Addie, I don´t think that we have to worry about that. He`ll never hurt the baby."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"He`s not that kind of a boy. He`s never been aggressive."  
"Not before all of this happened. But lately, did you not listen to the teacher the other day?"

"Of course I did. But he just stood up for himself. He never did that before and even though it wasn`t the best way to deal with it, it made me proud."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another 2 month passed and Addison was now high pregnant. She`s 38 weeks along and the baby could be born any time now.´

"Mommy." Emma whispered gently when she came into the living room where she found Addison asleep on the couch.

"Hey Em. What`s up?"  
"Henry`s crying mommy."

Addison shot up alarmed. "What happened?"  
"Nothing. He just started."

Henry was lying on his bed, hugging his pillow crying heartbreaking. "I want my mommy." He was sobbing hysterically. "Mommy. I want my mommy."

Addison hurried to him and sat down on his bed. She cradled him in her arms gently rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Mommy`s here Henry. I`m here."

"Don`t go mommy. Please don´t go."

* * *

to be continued…

Thanks for reading guys. Now I`d like you to tell me which name you`d like best for a ginger haird baby girl. Abigail, Ava, Grace or Esme?

And how do you think, Henry should act in the next chapter. Will this final break-down be the end of his strange behaviour? Will he loose his fear or will it be just like it was before his breakdown and it was just a moment of weakness? And how will he react to the baby when it`s born?

Please review…


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone,

Thanks for all your great reviews for the last chapter.

I hope you`ll like the new chapter and especially how the relationship between Addison and Henry developed.

Now thanks again and enjoy.

HeroesEmmaLee  
12/15/11 . chapter 28

YES YES YES YES YES! My ginger baby suggestion was taken(: And my name is a suggestion! I like Ava and Grace the best, maybe Ava Grace? It's pretty... I'm really excited to see how Henry reacts! I hope he loves his new sister, but I'll be happy with anything. Great chapter, I loved it! Xx

- It just had to be a ginger baby. Thanks for your review!

AprilBaby95  
12/15/11 . chapter 28

I love reading this story. I really like the name Ava, but in the end it's your story. :)

- Thanks. I love the name Ava as well, but some people said it reminds them too much of Alex and the whole Ava spectacle.

simbagirl  
12/15/11 . chapter 28

Thank you for a great chapter! Hmmm... Maybe Henry has heard something he shouldn´t have about the fact that some mothers die in childbirth?

As for the name... Not Ava, please. Reminds me of Alex and that whole spectacle. Grace maybe? Or Abigail?

- I like that idea a lot. Thanks for reading

ceciilee  
12/15/11 . chapter 28

ohh poor Henry, I hope it gets better.

- So do I. Thanks for reading.

millie. Baggs  
12/15/11 . chapter 28

that was reallly, goood.

Grace is a really good name.

- Thanks a lot.

aiketi  
12/15/11 . chapter 28

abby*abigail*

- Thanks

Addeklover  
12/15/11 . chapter 28

I vote for Grace.

great chapter.

- Thanks for the review.

alterus  
12/16/11 . chapter 28

Esme for me...

- Thanks for the review. Esme would have been my choice too. But I let the majority decide.

AmyHale  
12/16/11 . chapter 28

I'm so glad you updated! Loved it!

I like Abigail

- Thanks a lot. I hope you`ll like the new chapter as well.

Ceu Mesquita  
12/16/11 . chapter 28

I love the chapter. Is great like always.

I vote for Grace.

- Thanks for your vote.

Mariella Montgomery  
1/7/12 . chapter 28

Hey hun,

I finally mamaged to read your newest chapter. :D

I felt so sorry for Addie and she's such a great mom, so Henry's behavior hurts her even more.

I liked the ending and really hope that Henry made a progress. I think Henry needs his mommy as much as she needs him. So I really hope he won'tbecome distance again, when the baby is born.

A ginger haired girl ... awww ... this will be sooo cute.

I really like Abigail btw ...

Great chapter! Hope you'll manage to update soon.

Love Mariella

- Thanks for reading. Hope you`ll like the new chapter. And thanks for your vote.

.

Big thanks to all the people that are reading the story but not reviewing.

.

I don`t own anything.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 29

.

.

Addison`s relationship with Henry has changed to the opposite. He was very protective over his mother and clingy. So when he noticed Addison wincing he run to her immediately.

"Mommy?" He asked frightened.

"Everything`s fine honey. Don`t you worry." She ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Why don`t you go back and play with your brother and sister?"

"I don`t want to."

"Okay. But I have to hoover now."

He kept watching her for hours and when he heard the front door open, he run to his father immediately.

"What`s wrong with mommy?" He asked and could no longer hold back the tears.

"What do you mean?" Derek got a bit scared. He knew that Addison was having contractions already but still.

"Everything`s fine." Addison put in.

"See, Mommy`ll be just fine. Don`t you be worried baby. She`ll be fine."

"How are you feeling?" He kissed her cheek.

"Okay. But I think it`s time to bring them to bed and then go to the hospital. The contractions are only 5 minutes apart and I don`t want to rist having this baby at home."

"Who`s watching the kids?"  
"Sav will stay until we`re back."

"Wait, when we`re back?"

"I won`t stay in the hospital."

"We´ll talk about this later. When will Sav be here?"  
"I thought, you could read them a bedtime story and I`ll call Sav and ask to come?"

"Sure." In that moment she grabbed his hands and sqzeezed them tighly while she concentrated on breathing correctly.

Henry trembled with fear tears streaming down his face.

"Would you go and get the other two and I talk to him?" Addison suggested when the contraction was over and she noticed that Henry was scared to death.

He nodded and left them alone.

"Henry honey, I know you`re scared but there`s no need to be scared. This is normal. You know, it hurts to have a baby but it`ll be fine. I`ll be fine and I`ll be back before you know it. And tomorrow, you`ll have a baby sister." She tried to lighten his mood.

He didn´t seem to be convinced but nodded.

Half an hour later, Savvy arrived and Addison and Derek went to the hospital. It took a few more hours until Addison was ready to push. And then another 28 minutes until the baby was born.

"Congratulations. You have a little girl." The midwife told them and placed the new-born in Addison`s arms.

Addison had tears of happiness streaming down her face. "She is so beautiful."

Derek was caressing the baby`s head and the baby gribbed onto one of his fingers, holding it tighly. A big smile covered his face. He was overwhelmed with love towards this little girl.

"She is beautiful." Derek was amazed by this tiny little human he and Addison had created.

"She´s perfect."

About an hour later

"Addison it´s time to move you to your room." A nurse told her.  
"Oh, no I`m going home." She quickly replied sitting up to demonstrate that she`s feeling good enough to leave the hospital.  
"Hon, it`s 1:30 in the morning. I think it`s better if you stay and get some sleep." Derek told her carefully.  
"And when Henry wakes up in the morning and I`m not there, he`ll be even more scared."  
"I`ll bring them here first thing in the morning and then we can take you home."

"Fine. I`ll stay here." She eventually gave in.

10 minutes later Addison was in her private room.

"I`ll stay for a little longer." Derek exclaimed and sat down next to Addison. "And you go to sleep." He ordered.

Derek stayed for two more hours watching Abigail sleep before he went back home.

Savvy was sleeping on the couch but heard Derek enter.

"Hey, how are they?" She asked him. "Did everything go well?"  
"Everything`s fine. God Sav, we have a little girl and she looks just like Addie." He couldn`t stop smiling. "Addie did great."

"That´s great news. I better go home then or do you need me here in the morning?"

"No, I`ll take them to the hospital and then we`ll take Addie and Abigail home. How was your evening? Did they sleep alright?"  
"They were fine. All fast asleep."

"Good and thanks again."  
"You`re welcome. I´ll see you soon. I need to see that little girl afterall."

"Yes definitely. Come over whenever you want."  
"Night Der and send Addie my best."

"Will do. Night."

To be continued…

* * *

So? What do you think?

Abigail-Grace Shepherd is born. I hope you liked the chapter. How do you imagine the kids meeting their new baby sister? Because I`m not completely sure how to write it yet. Will Henry love her or be distant?  
Thanks for reading everybody. It means a lot.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone,

I know I write this everytime but again, I`m sorry that it takes me so long to update recently. But I just don´t have time for anything lately.

This is the last chapter. At least for now. I hope you like it.

A big special thank you to all of you. Thanks for all the lovely reviews (249) so far. I´ve never received so many reviews for a story. I`m delighted. Thanks to everyone that has read this story and waited patiently for my updates.

So I don`t own anything. Sadly

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30

The next morning, Henry was up early. He run into his parents room but only found his dad fast asleep. He stayed in the doorway and some tears started running down his cheeks and soon he started sobbing.

"Hey buddy, what`s wrong?" Derek asked. He shouldn`t be surprised but he really didn`t expect Henry to be so desperate that his mom wasn`t home.

"Mommy! I want my mommy." he sobbed desperately. "Where is my mommy."

"Buddy, Mommy is fine. She`s in the hospital with your baby sister and in a little while, we`ll go and collect her. Don`t worry."

"Why isn`t she home then?"  
"Because she was very tired, so she slept in the hospital." Derek explained calmly hoping it would calm Henry down.

"I want to go there now." Henry said determined.

Derek sighed. He expected this, but it was too early. Only 6 am. Addison would still be asleep and so are Tyler and Emma. "Not yet. Come in to bed with me for a little while. Mommy`s still asleep."

"But I want to go to mommy." He repeated. "Please daddy."  
"Henry Mommy is fine. I promise we`ll go and see her later. Now come back to bed for a little while."

Henry didn`t seem happy, but it was better than going back into his own bed afterall so he crawled into his parents king-sized bed and snuggled close to his dad.

3 hours later Derek and the children left the house and 20 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.

"Knock, knock." Derek said when he opened the door to Addison`s private room.  
"Hey there. Come on in." She told them.

Henry almost flew in running into his mothers arms. "Are you coming home now?"

She kissed the top of his head. "Yes and your new baby sister too."

"Hi mommy." Tyler said.

"What`s her name?" Emma asked coming closer watching her babysister sleep.

"Abigail-Grace is her name honey. Do you want to hold her?" Addison offered.

"Can I?" The little blond girl asked excited. Her parents nodded. "Sit on the bed." Addison instructed. "It´s very important that you support her head ok? She can`t do that herself yet." Emma nodded and hold her arms out like her dad showed her.

Addison gently placed the newborn in Emma`s arms.

Derek took the first picture of the new sisters. Emma was looking at her sister in awe and Abi grabbed Emma`s hair while kicking with her feet.

"Ouch she`s pulling my hair mommy! That`s mean!" Emma complained.

Addison quickly freed Emma`s hair. "She doesn`t know that yet Emma. Babys have to learn everything. Do you want me to take her?" She smiled. "No" Emma answered determined.

Derek came closer and hugged Addison. "How was your night?"  
She cuddled closer. "Fine. She was up every 2 hours and I`m pretty sure that she has your appetite." She chuckled.

"Really? That`s my girl." He laughed.

"Would you like to hold her as well boys?" Tyler nodded shyly and Henry didn`t reply. He was still a bit sceptic.

He went to sit next to Emma and Derek placed the baby in Tylers arms. "Hold her tight and don`t drop her." He told him.

"She looks funny." He told his parents.

They had to laugh at their sons comment..

Henry stayed close to Addison. "Are you really coming home with us?" Henry then asks her in a whisper.

Addison lilfted Henry onto her lap. "I am coming home with you. And you don`t need to worry anymore. Not at all, alright?"

He shrugged his shoulders still looking at her sceptical. "I`m fine Henry. Completely healthy. No need to worry. I promise."

"okay." He whispered and hugged her tightly.

A couple of weeks later, they fell in a routine. The kids easily accepted Abi and Henry was more like his old self again.

"Good evening Shepherds." Derek called one night when he came home from work. Addison and the children were together in the livingroom watching cartoons.

"Daddy." The 3 big ones yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Hey folks. Did you have a good day?" they all nodded and pulled Derek to the couch.

"Hey." Addie smiled at him. She couldn`t move because she was breast feeding Abi. Derek moved closer to her and kissed her gently. "How was your day?"

She smiled. "It was good. Abi was very happy today and Alicia came over to play with Emma so she was having fun and the boys played with each other."

"Sounds very good. So I have a long weekend."  
"That`s great."

"I could take the kids camping or we all go somewhere together."

"The kids would love to go camping but the I`d have to let you go so, no to camping. Lets drive to the Hamptons for the weekend."  
"Sounds perfect. We`ll spend all the evenings in the Jacuzzi."

"Oh that indeed sounds perfect."

* * *

The end

So they are all happy. Hope you like it then I might write an epilogue if I find the time. Please review one last time.


End file.
